Lessons in Civility
by ChillyIce
Summary: (Reupload) Sans had lived his life quietly. His brother and him keeping their heads down and surviving. But that was before a seemingly heartless healer gives him a choice. A queen wants to end violence while a group terrorizes the Underground. The king's position is precarious and the Underground is splintering. Original AU. T to be safe. No pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi there. Yes, I have deleted the old version of this story. I thought I would give it another shot with a clean slate so to speak. If you have read the old version, there are not many changes from that version, but I will definitely try to give more foreshadowing and such this go around. Anywho, this is the important part. This story is my original AU, CivilTale (I don't think this name has been taken). I decided to go a different route than many AUs. The universe is different, but the characters personalities match their canon counterparts. R&R.

I don't own Undertale or its characters. I do own any OCs.

* * *

A roar. That's the normal description. Sans never understood the reasoning behind the word choice before, but he did now. The crowd roared like a beast baying for blood and dust. Sans shuddered looking at the cheering crowd that were seated in the bleachers. The monsters' varying shapes and colors filled the silver seating. It was a full house; the monsters from New Home and the Capital were ruthless. Sans lowered his skull, looking up at the faraway monsters with narrowed eye-sockets. The monster making the sound were far away, the monsters near him were as silent as he was. Just a small pocket of silence in a sea of twitching fingers and tapping feet, the anxiety was palpable as the magic emmiteding from the monsters prickled nervously. Sans had to push past the tension or risk making himself making his own fear get out of control. He looked down from his seat to the cleared arena. The red dirt that was so common for the Hotland region was packed down with thousands of footsteps. He was close enough to see specks of gray, leftover dust that was forgotten. He chuckled humorlessly to himself; wasn't it kind for the crown to give family front row seats. Close enough to run and collect dust, but too far to interfere.

The skeleton looked up at the Royal Seating box. There were six wooden seats; two were the largest and most ornate. King Asgore sat proudly in one such seat, his large frame filling the entire wooden structure. His gold and purple cape was spread majestically. His white paws rested on the arm rest, claws outstretched. The seat to his left was empty allowing the carving of the delta rune to be seen.

The boss monster leaned to his right to whisper something to the armored fish monster at his side. She wasn't wearing her helmet, so he could see her earfrills twitch. Sans narrowed his sockets at the relaxed stance of the Royal Guard's Captain. His phalanges curled into fists as she smiled with her wide sharp smile. The fish straightened her golden bracers. She then in turn looked to the empty seat beside her. It was reserved for the Royal Scientist and was empty; not an unusual occurrence. The Royal Scientist and Healer never came to these events, those cowards.

"Beauties and Gentlebeauties, Welcome once again," the flamboyant voice of the Royal Entertainer/Spokesman boomed through the hidden speakers. There was slight static background, but "We have quite the line up today. Let's hear some excitement," the robot said coming into view. His singular wheel creating a single tire trail in the red soil. The rectangular robot waved at the crowd with his golden gloves. He blew a couple of kisses into the crowd. He spun around to look at each group of monsters.

The crowd cheered and Sans could feel his non-existent stomach flip. If he had eaten anything this morning, he probably would have saw it again. The robot spun once to give a bow to the king before he spoke again. Mettaton started to call out names, but none mattered to Sans. Although tragic, the monsters held no importance to the skeleton. There was only one name he dreaded to hear; only one monster that he wished wasn't about to enter the arena. "And from the snowy village of Snowdin, Papyrus," Mettaton announced and Sans grabbed the armrests of his chair as he straighten his spine to look over the slime monster in front of him.

Sans watched as his brother walked into the center of the arena with the other monsters. Papyrus's gait was confident and sure. If he didn't know any better, he would be terrified of the tall skeleton, but his brother knew that Papyrus was dreading what will happen next. He saw his brother pacing this morning if only for a second before Papyrus noticed. Sans knew that Papyrus was merciful and kind; traits that could very well get him killed. Sans threaded his phalanges in front of him to steady his shaking hands. If he had a lip he would be chewing on it.

" You all know the rules, but I will repeat them once again. The rules are simple. You can tap out anytime with a simple bullet to the sky. There is absolutely no shame in backing out like a coward. No dirty moves and the last monster standing wins," Mettaton announced before rocketing to his own seat in the Royal Box. Sans noted that there wasn't a rule against dusting another monster.

Sans inhaled sharply as the monsters in the arena attacked each other. He kept his eye-lights focused on his brother. Papyrus sent waves of bone attacks to the monsters closest to him. The monsters jumped back shocked; only a couple of the attacks actually hit. Papyrus was quick to dodge, separating himself from the bulk of the fighting monsters. Magic was flying through the air as the majority of the monsters battled each other one on one in the center of the arena. A white bullet was shot into the air and the lizard monster Papyrus was fighting limped away. Sans released a breath he didn't know he was holding. The tall skeleton looked up and Sans gave his brother a thumbs up. The short skeleton was glad that the taller was so far away and couldn't see his shaking hands.

Papyrus grinned; one would think that he forgotten he was in a fight. A monster to Sans' right gasped. The skeleton's attention turned back to the arena where the crowd of monsters backed away from a settling pile of dust. Sans could feel his non-existent stomach flip and his SOUL clench. His eye-lights darted up to the Royal Box waiting for a comment. If the monsters were startled, they didn't show it. Sans grit his teeth together as the King and his entourage looked down at the dust. The skeleton wanted at least one to act to stop this fight, but he knew better this was hardly a rare occurrence.

It took only a singular second of pause before the battling monsters struck up again. Magic flying as Sans kept an eye on his brother. He flinched when a slime monster's bullet struck Papyrus's skull. He narrowed his eye sockets frustrated that he couldn't CHECK from the distance. Papyrus remained standing turning the monster's SOUL blue before the slime monster crashed into the ground. A bullet into the sky and they left the field.

Sans breathed a sigh of relief in time with the monster in front of him. The slime monster turned around to face him using their slimy appendages to sign 'thank you'. They rose from their seat to meet their family member. The skeleton nodded distractedly as he watched Papyrus pull a small bunny monster away from a tsunderplane. The plane's bullets barely missed and the small rabbit monster fired one of their own into the sky before leaving. The Tsunderplane followed suit after a blow from a large dragon monster. Sans held his breath as he realized that it was only his brother and the dragon monster. The reptilian monster turned to Papyrus and the skeleton turned to give Sans a thumbs up.

UT~UT~UT~

Toriel padded through the silent hall. The golden walls mimicked the Surface's sunlight. The sight should have been a comforting one for the monster one familiar to her , but it filled her with dread. Her paw-like feet didn't make a single sound as she looked at the stain glass windows that lined one side of the hall. The boss monster paused in front of the second window, clasping her paw-like hands together. The artificial light shone through the colored glass as she tried not to cry. The window showed a human child in cyan stripes laying in a snowy landscape. Knowing that the small child froze to death sent a chill through her. She remembered her; she was so patient with the monsters in the Ruins. She would pretend to cook with her plastic knife before she lost it.

Toriel stepped to the next window. This one had another child, one that was older with his fists raised, orange boxing gloves on his hands . A dog monster stood heroically in front of the human, a battle ax in his paws. She remembered the child and his proud demeanor. The boss monster hurried to the next desperate to see how her other children met their ends. Her brown eyes were tearing up as she saw the next just knowing that the snake-like monster monster depicted had killed the human. Her run to the fourth window was stopped when she bumped into something solid. A noise between a clatter and a metallic ring filled the hall.

The former queen looked down to see a skeleton monster almost the color of dust in armor picking themselves up off of the golden tiles. Toriel hadn't seen many skeletons since the war; it was comforting to know that the species survived. It was a sense of familiarity at the empty sockets. "My apologies. I was not looking where I was going. Are you injured?," Toriel apologized to the shorter monster who was now standing at her full height. The top of the skeleton's head didn't quite reach the former queen's shoulders, so she had to lean forward slightly. She silently blamed her towering height for their collision.

Lime green eye-lights shone out of dark eye sockets darting up to meet her own brown eyes. "That was obvious," the skeleton replied her - Toriel determined that between the tone of voice and the style of the armor that the skeleton was indeed female - voice was devoid of emotion each word measured. There wasn't even a hint of aggravation or anger on the skull of the monster. With that, the skeleton side-stepped the boss monster and marched down the hall, brown gloved hands clasped behind her back. The skeleton's heeled boots broke the previous silence, making the boss monster wonder how she didn't hear the other approach her.

Toriel's shock at the erupt end to the conversation wore off and she turned to stop the skeleton. "Excuse me. Do you have time to speak?" She called out politely. She took a couple of steps toward the retreating skeleton.

The skeleton pivoted, the golden drapery hanging on her hips swirled and her armor caught the light. "I have exactly five minutes to spare. If you have something to say, do it briefly," her flat voice said, her sockets trained on her. Toriel didn't know if she should be offended that the monster neither recognize her or couldn't be bothered to be polite.

"Of course, you must be very busy and I would hate to make you late to your appointment," Toriel said politely, her upbringing overtaking any frustration.

"You now have four minutes and forty-five seconds. I suggest not to waste any time."

Toriel blinked surprised at the comment. "My name is Toriel," the boss monster began hoping to redirect the conversation. The skeleton didn't say a word and didn't change out of her stance, still stiff and unmoving. "And yours is.."

"Avenir," the skeleton replied briskly. There was no change in facial expressions. There was no pleasantries.

"It is very nice to meet you," the boss monster said although she was starting to regret speaking to the skeleton. There was something cold and empty about her sockets. "Are you part of the Royal Guard?" she asked, looking at the monster's breast plate with the delta rune engraved into its shiny surface.

"A member of those imbeciles? No, I'm the Royal Healer, a much more respectable position," the skeleton answered, her voice still devoid of emotion as if she was just stating a fact. Even the insult against the guard held no heat.

Avenir pointed to a bronze plate at her hip bearing a symbol resembling a cross between the delta ruin and caduceus. The symbol probably indicated her position. The boss monster wondered why a healer needed to be clothed in armor. What could threaten one who helped others?

"Then you must know where King Asgore is. Could you tell me where he is at? I deeply desire to speak with him." Toriel asked, hopefully while ignoring the comment about the Royal Guard and her own question about the healer's armor.

"It's Friday," Avenir answered as if it was obvious, as if those words were sufficient. Toriel gave the skeleton a confused look. "He's at the Coliseum. Two minutes left."

"Coliseum? When was that added? What is he is doing there?" Toriel asked now feeling the pressure of the time limit. Her voice becoming more demanding, commanding.

"Every Friday and Saturday, Games are scheduled at the Coliseum," Avenir stated, green eye-lights darting to the stain glass as if she could see him. "He is currently presiding over the events."

Toriel could sense something sinister in the way she said 'games'; skeletons had a strange knack of pronouncing words. "What sort of games?"

"A competition of might, normally it is non-lethal. Combatants gain favor with the public and the crown in the hopes in earning their way to the Surface once the seventh human falls," Avenir answered her bland tone making the grim news even eerier. If the skeleton saw anything wrong with that, her face and voice didn't show it.

Toriel could feel a chill travel down her spine. "Normally? Are there monsters right now killing each other?"

"Perhaps, some monsters might be... overzealous, but that is why I am there to heal," Avenir stated and without another word pivoted and walked down the hall.

"Wait, Please," Toriel called out to the retreating form. "I can talk to him. I am sure he would change this policy."

The skeleton paused but didn't turned around. "You will die. His anger has corrupted what he once was. If he doesn't kill you for speaking out, his Guard would. It has happened before." Avenir turned to face the boss monster. " He has many who are loyal to him and believe in his plan. However, some can see the faults in this course of action."

"You?" Toriel asked, hoping that she was reading in between the lines enough.

"Treason would mean death. It would be illogical for one as myself to risk my life on a risky endeavor," the skeleton replied but she made no motion to leave. Toriel wondered what the other wanted from her.

"That may be so but things should not continue like this. Monsters should not be killing other monsters, especially for sport," Toriel countered. "I, for one, will not stand by it." The skeleton didn't looked moved by her speech. "Though it is something I cannot do alone." The skeleton seemed to straighten her stance a little.

"It appears that we have something in common," Avenir stated. "There is a large possibility that we are not the only ones."

"Exactly, if we gather all those who oppose him, he is bound to listen," Toriel stated feeling a little lighter about the situation.

"And if not, we will have the strength to dethrone him."

The deadpan statement made the boss monster stop. "I-I suppose if there is no other way."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the skeleton said lowering herself into a curtsy. Toriel was stunned at the sudden respectful gesture. "I am at your disposal."

"Please get up. I am not the queen anymore," the boss monster pleaded, reaching out to pick the other up.

The skeleton straighten her spine to look up at the boss monster. "Then my loyalty isn't free," she responded plainly.

"What can I offer you?"

"A favor," the skeleton replied. Toriel almost shivered at the cold vague answer. "I can promise that it will not harm anyone if that is your concern."

"I accept. If you help me, I will give you whatever favor you want as long as it doesn't hurt anyone," Toriel responded before she regretted it.

"We'll see each other soon then, Your Majesty," Avenir stated, pivoting once again and marching down the hall. Toriel watched the monster disappear down the hall. The former queen stood stunned, looking back to the stained glass.

UT~UT~UT

Sans sighed in relief as the dragon monster shot a single bullet into the sky before stumbling out of the arena. The skeleton was a little afraid that his brother would have to dust the other monster. Papyrus stood rather proudly as Mettaton rolled onto the stage once again. "Congratulations, contestant. Like the end of every Game, you have the opportunity to challenge one of the lovely monsters in that box up there. If you win, fame and glory is yours for the taking," the robot purred, pointing to the box that held the Royal caste. Undyne leaned forward eager to fight while Asgore leaned back waiting for the response. Sans knew Papyrus's response and was already getting to his feet to meet his brother.

"NO THANK YOU. I AM SURE YOU ARE ALL TIRED OF CHALLENGES," the taller skeleton answered, bowing to the king before leaving the arena. Sans could hear his younger brother's response as he shuffled to meet him.

The atrium was pretty empty, but there were a handful of monsters muttering in hushed tones. Sans could catch the sight of a purple monster holding onto a loose pouch covered in silvery dust. They tried to comfort a teenage girl with a skateboard in her hands. The short skeleton looked away The combatants were easy to spot with their strained smiles and slouched posture. "SANS," Papyrus's voice cut through the mutterings of the crowd. The shorter skeleton braced himself as the taller came into view. He gave his younger brother a wide grin as the taller skeleton hurried toward him. He stopped in time before colliding with his shorter brother.

"hey pap, good job out there," Sans greeted the taller skeleton tilting his head to look at the other in the eye-sockets.

"NYEH-HEH, THANKS BROTHER. I DO PRIDE MYSELF IN MY COMBAT ABILITIES," Papyrus cheered smiling brightly. "WE SHOULD GO HOME BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE FOR DINNER. A PROPER SCHEDULE IS IMPORTANT TO ONE AS GREAT AS I AM." Sans just shrugged.

"sounds good. i'm just skin and bones here," he joked giving his brother a wink with his left eye. The taller skeleton groaned loudly. Sans chuckled at the reaction. "hey bro, did you need to stick around to see the healer? You took a couple of bullets there," The older brother gave his brother a once over looking for any serious injury. There was a slight tear on the other's black long-sleeved shirt, but that was it.

"NO, I AM WELL AND WOULD HATE TO WASTE THE HEALER'S TIME," Papyrus responded, leading the two away from the crowd of monsters waiting for the Royal Healer who was running late. Sans didn't know if this was normal as both skeletons have never participating in these 'games' before. Papyrus used his height to find the reward desk pretty easily; pointing it out with a shout.

Two Royal Guards sat in small chairs that they barely fit in, both were clothed in their silver armor with a single orange band tied around their upper arm. They shifted uncomfortably as they tried to fit their mass on the furniture. "GREETINGS," Papyrus called out waving a red-gloved hand at the two guards as he marched forward.

"Hi, I guess. You are Papyrus, right?" the rabbit-monster on the left asked, his voice bored.

"YES, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I WAS THE VICTOR OF THE LAST BOUT," the taller skeleton answered, proudly putting his hand on his chest in a heroic pose. The red scarf around his neck fluttered in the nonexistent wind.

"Good job. Here's your Gold," the rabbit monster replied, unamused. He held out a large bag of gold coins dropping it into Papyrus's outstretched hands. The money jangled quietly before the taller skeleton thanked the guard.

Sans narrowed his eye sockets at the bag and was about to suggest that the taller recounted the money. A rough force pushed the two skeletons apart as the dragon monster from before stomping to the table as well. Sans grit his teeth at the rude display as his brow bone furrowed. "that was a bit hot-headed, dontcha think?" Papyrus groaned that the horrible pun, but the reaction didn't make the shorter smile.

The dragon looked over his shoulder and growled. "Can it, shorty," he grumbled, bearing his teeth.

"Guys, fighting stays in the arena," the rabbit guard chided half-heartedly. The dragon didn't listen continuing to glare at the pair of skeletons.

"There you are, you really shouldn't be wandering off," a female voice chirped as a mauve ghost with an orange nurse hat floated to the dragon. She frowned, "If you don't get a move on, she is going to be really upset or well, maybe not upset since she doesn't really do the 'feelings' thing. At the very least, she will be very disappointed. She's a pain when she is disappointed." The ghost floated left to right as she rambled. "Well, I guess I could have a worst boss." The dragon looked truly uncomfortable as the ghost started a lecture. "Sure, some of the other nurses call her SOULless, but that isn't true. She is a good person, uh, somewhere."

"well, this conversation will 'dragon' for a little longer and we are already late. see you," Sans said to the dragon giving him a cheeky wave. Papyrus groaned and apologized to the dragon before following after his shorter brother. The ghost's chatter becoming quieter as they walked away.

The two skeletons were silent as they exited the Coliseum. The crowd was a lot quieter from here which was a relief. The heat hit the two as they walked across the red path. Sans unzipped his blue jacket even if it did little to alleviate the scorching heat. Sans looked at his brother who seemed to be lost in thought.

"hey pap, you okay?" he asked concerned at the abnormal silence.

"A MONSTER DIED, SANS," Papyrus responded quietly. The rush from the fight must have worn out and he was finally able to process what happened. He shuffled his bag of gold in his hands. The shorter skeleton sighed.

"yea, i know," Sans replied, "but it wasn't your fault, pap." He reached out to put a hand on the taller's humerus. It was a small reassurance; it didn't make a bit of difference.

"I KNOW BUT I SHOULD HAVE SAVED THEM LIKE THE RABBIT MONSTER. THE OTHERS WERE JUST A LITTLE TOO ROUGH. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I AM SURE. I AM SURE THAT WHOEVER DID IT REGRETS IT." Papyrus looked down at the bag in his hand.

"not everyone is as great as you, bro," Sans replied looking up at the taller skeleton. He couldn't bring himself to tell the other that the monster was killed for EXP. That the murderer would probably be rewarded. Asgore wanted an army after all, mercy wasn't exactly what he was looking for. The two entered the silvery elevator. The doors closed with a soft thud before dropping slowly.

The brothers rode the elevator down to the first level of Hotland. The doors opened and the overbearing heat leaked into the elevator. "WELL, I BELIEVE THAT MONSTERS SHOULD BE MORE CONSIDERATE WITH THEIR MAGIC. WE DON'T WANT ANY ONE ELSE TO GET HURT."

"yup, we don't want to 'river-t' to primitives," Sans replied as the two reached the river. He pointed to it giving another wink. The bubbling noise the water made was overpowered by Papyrus's groan.

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE AND RIVER IS NO WHERE CLOSE TO REVERT," the taller complained as the two stepped into the empty boat. It bobbed a little with the added weight. The Riverperson greeted with a tra-la-la. "HELLO, RIVERPERSON. I APOLOGIZE FOR MY BROTHER'S HORRIBLE PUN."

The cloaked figure tilted their head. "Care for a ride?" They seemed unaffected by the conversation.

"YES, WE WILL LIKE TO GO TO SNOWDIN," Papyrus answered. The boat driver nodded before the boat sped toward the snowy region.

The captain of the vessel sung a strange tune, word loss in the splashing of the river. The pair of skeletons were silent not wanting to interrupt the singing river monster. The trip was quick with water lightly misting the two skeletons in the boat. "tra-la-la. Beware the soulless for they drive hard bargains," the river person said as they pulled the boat toward the dock. Something about the words made Sans's soul skip a beat.

"HOW CAN A MONSTER BE SOULLESS? THEY WOULD BE DUST. YOU NEVER MAKE ANY SENSE," Papyrus complained as the boat slowed to a stop bumping the dock slightly.

"hey pap, let's leave the monster alone," Sans interrupted staring at the riverperson as his non-existent stomach flipped. They stared a bit too intently at him as he stepped off the bobbing boat and onto the snowy dock. Papyrus stepped off next to him as they said good-bye to the Riverperson.

Papyrus took the lead once again, his longer strides easily outpacing Sans's shorter ones. The skeleton marched through the small town waving at the monsters lining the streets. Sans breathed a sigh of relief when the pair finally got into the little worn down house that they came to call home.

Sans dragged himself to the couch and plopped himself down. "LAZY BONES, AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP ME COOK?" Papyrus asked stomping to the shorter skeleton and tapping his foot.

"nah, bro. I don't think that's pasta-ble," Sans said his eye-lights looking at the taller expectantly. Papyrus shouted on time stomping to the kitchen with a complaint to cook. The shorter skeleton yawned and closed his eyes.

"WE NEED TO GO TO THE STORE TOMORROW," Papyrus commented from the kitchen. "WITH THIS MONEY WE CAN GET ENOUGH FOOD TO LAST AT LEAST A COUPLE MORE WEEKS."

"yea, sounds good. but i don't really want this to become a habit," Sans admitted softly.

"NEITHER DO I. I DO NOT ENJOY FIGHTING MY FELLOW MONSTERS. SOMEONE COULD GET HURT," Papyrus said stepping to the doorway from the kitchen to the living room. Sans's eye-light darted to see him and grinned wider. The taller skeleton was wearing the apron that his brother had bought. The pun made the shorter chuckle, but it was touching that the younger skeleton had kept it. "LUCKILY, I ,THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM WELL VERSE IN THE ART OF MAGIC AND AM ABLE TO KEEP EVERYONE SAFE."

"yea bro, you're great," Sans replied honestly. The taller skeleton laughed his trademark Nyeh. A firm knocking came from the front door causing both skeletons to look at it. Sans sat up to wait for another knock.

"CAN YOU GET THAT SANS? I DON'T WANT TO BURN THE SPAGHETTI," Papyrus asked going back into the kitchen. Sans groaned but got to his slippered feet and shuffled to the door.

He pulled the door opened ready to tell the monster that they had the wrong house. A body pushed their way past him. "You took an entire minute to open the door," a female voice pointed out matter-of-factly.

"sure. come right in. make yourself at home," Sans replied sarcastically before turning to see who the stranger was that was trespassing. The short skeleton froze as he saw the trespasser. His eye-lights disappeared. What was the Royal Healer doing in his home?

* * *

A/N: Hi Chilly here again. I hope you enjoyed or are at least interested in more. Please leave an review. Reviews really encourage me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi there and Merry Christmas. Thank you Ninjatarose for following and favoriting. I hope you all enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

Sans pushed his hands into his jacket pockets, steadying himself. He shut the door cutting off the cold air from entering the room. The cold was replaced by the warmth of the room. He turned and looked at his guest. The short female skeleton monster marched around the living room, her eye-lights inspecting every corner. Her hands were clasped behind her back as her skull moved slowly side to side.

Sans leaned back with his hands in his jacket pockets, watching the skeleton. The healer left a trail of grimy footprints on the carpet. Sans followed the trail to the heeled boots the other was wearing. The filth was various colors; red, blue, and dark gray. If Sans were to take a guess, he would say that the healer walked all the way from New Home. Strange given that she could have taken the river boat. He should tell her to remove her boots at the door, but that seemed like it would take too much effort.

The healer paused at the green couch, her skull tilting left to right. "This will need to be replaced," she commented. She leaned a little more forward so her nasal bridge was inches away from the back of the couch. She reached with a single phalange, poking through the worn material. "The mold would be detrimental to your health," she said, her expressionless skull unchanging. If she was disgusted with the lumpy couch, her face didn't show it. Her nose bridge didn't wrinkle nor did her teeth clenched even when she held up her gloved finger to her face and it was coated in couch filling. The healer wiped the material off on the couch.

"Eh. Its not that bad. I should know because I sleep there all the time. I'm not sick yet," Sans said with a shrug. He expect a laugh or maybe a chuckle. She blinked once taking the comment in stride.

"Perhaps mold isn't the main issue to your health," the healer mused. She straightened her spine, putting her hands behind her back. Sans chuckled slightly, the healer's words held no malice or heat.

"You know, I don't think that is good anyone's health as well," Sans commented, pointing to the carpet and its trail of grim. The healer's green eye-lights drifted down to the ground. She dug the toe of her boot into the carpet, pushing the slush further into the filthy strands of the carpet.

"This appears to need replacement as well," she responded.

"You offering to buy that, buddy?" Sans asked, putting his hands into his pocket once again. The healer didn't answer.

"SANS, WHO WAS AT THE DOOR?" Papyrus called as he appeared in the doorway. The taller skeleton caught sight of the two shorter monsters. A bowl of spaghetti was in his hands."SANS, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WE HAD COMPANY. I HAVEN'T PROPERLY GREETED OUR GUEST." The younger brother promptly put the bowl on the dinner table. He brushed his gloves before walking to the pair. His marching footsteps reached them.

"GREETINGS, MY NAME IS PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER, SANS," Papyrus greeted with a wide smile and an outstretched hand. The Royal Healer looked at the offered hand but made no movement meet it. Sans's lazy grin became a bit strained. Her hands were at her side. Papyrus grabbed her right hand. She flinched slightly and the taller skeleton released her hand. The healer tucked her hand closer to her body. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Papyrus continued ignoring the awkward handshake. He let his arm drop to his side.

"Avenir," the female skeleton responded. She shifted her shoulders so she cold examine the television set behind the taller skeleton. Sans knew it was an older model and wasn't surprised to see the healer's jaw open to comment.

"WOWIE, I HAVE NEVER MET ANTOHER SKELETON BEFORE. I THOUGHT MY BROTHER AND I WERE THE ONLY ONES," Papyrus continued, his beaming smile not faltering.

"Most of the monsters of the Underground have known only know myself as the only skeleton," Avenir responded. "Skeletons aren't numerous, but those who survived the war are underground." The healer responded with a flat face.

Sans snorted while Papyrus groaned softly. "Good one," Sans said with a dying chuckle. Papyrus shot him an unamused glare, his teeth pressed.

"It was a true statement and not intended to be funny," Avenir replied in a flat tone. Her face not changing expression. "After King Asgore declared war on the humans, skeleton monsters and ghosts disappeared from the explored portion of the Underground. They went into hiding." The female skeleton monster explained clasping both hands behind her back.

"WHY WOULD THEY? ONLY THE STRONGEST MONSTERS ARE ENLISTED INTO ASGORE'S ARMY. NOT ALL OF THEM HAD TO WORRY," Papyrus asked.

"Skeleton and Ghost monsters have the strongest magic, second only to Boss monsters," Avenir explained. "Although skeleton monsters commonly have lowered ATK, DEF and HP, the amount of magic we hold is greater than the more fleshy monsters." Sans remembered being told this as a babybones by his mother. "However, I didn't come to teach a history lesson," she said.

"YES, YOU MUST BE TIRED. HAVE A SEAT AND JOIN US FOR DINNER. I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, HAVE COOKED THE MOST DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI IN THE UNDERGROUND," the taller skeleton offered loudly, nudging the shorter skeleton toward the table. She was guided to one chair. Avenir stumbled a little but took the offered seat. Sans shuffled to his own seat while Papyrus ran to the kitchen. He plopped himself down on the hard wooden seat.

Sans looked at the female skeleton who was sitting ramrod straight. "Look buddy, just a word of advice. Eat the spaghetti. You may face his _fiori_." Sans grinned widely.

"I believe the word you were looking for is fury," Avenir said flatly. Sans chuckled at the inability to understand the pun.

"Just remember not to _Gnocchit_ until you try it," Sans joked, winking his left eye.

Avenir's eye sockets narrowed as her green eye-lights darted left and right. She was thinking about something, trying to figure out what Sans was doing. The older skeleton monster laughed. It was amusing to see the almost confused look on her face, though perhaps the word was too strong for the slight shift in expression. Her head tilted slightly to the side.

"THIS WILL BE GREAT. WE HAVEN'T HAD A GUEST IN... I DON'T REMEMBER WHEN. I AM SO EXCITED TO TALK AND GET TO KNOW YOU. I AM SURE THAT WE WILL BE BECOME BEST FRIENDS," Papyrus loudly exclaimed as he walked into the room, holding a bowl of noodles. He placed it down on the table before passing out three plates. He served clumps of undercook noodles and multiple spoonfuls of sauce. Sans pulled his plate closer to himself. Avenir didn't move to get her own plate. Papyrus pushed the plate closer to her. As he went to take his seat, Sans leaned forward to lean on his elbows.

"Looks great, bro. _Bone_ appetite," Sans said winking his left eye-socket. Papyrus groaned in frustration. He stabbed the noodles in frustration. The older brother chuckled to himself as he twirled the stiff noodles around his fork. Papyrus huffed, but also began eating. The noodles were undercooked and the sauce barely edible, but it was better than before. Sans spared a glance to their guest. Avenir stabbed at the noodles cautiously. "It's great, bro," he said giving his younger brother a smile.

"THANK YOU, SANS. IT IS TO BE EXPECTANT FROM A CHEF OF MY CALIBER," Papyrus replied gleaming at the praise. Sans smiled at the reaction; his brother seemed to need praise often, but Sans didn't mind. The taller skeleton turned slightly to eye the female skeleton, perched anxiously for a response. Sans tensed waiting for Avenir to take a bite. "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG, AVENIR?" Papyrus asked, Sans could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I have a very precise diet and this spaghetti doesn't fit within its parameters," Avenir replied pushing the plate away from herself. Sans narrowed his eye-sockets at the gall of the woman. He looked at this brother to see if the words hurt.

"I AM SO SORRY, AVENIR. I AM A HORRIBLE HOST NOT TO ASK ABOUT YOUR DIETARY NEEDS," Papyrus cried out obviously feeling guilt about something out of his control.

"Hey Paps, that is okay. Avie here isn't mad," Sans spoke up before the healer could utter a word. He knew he had to switch the topic before the noble said something insensitive. "So, Avie why did you visit us today? Were you feeling _bonely?_ " he asked the female monster who was running her fingers over the wooden table.

Her eye-lights met his. "I have a proposal for you," she answered matter-of-factly.

"WHAT! YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED? CONGRATULATIONS, SANS. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE DATING," Papyrus cheered. His enthusiasm would get out of control, if the shorter didn't stop it.

"Woah, Pap. I ain't getting married. A proposal can mean anything, right, Avie?" Sans tried to pacify the excitable skeleton.

"I prefer Avenir. You are correct, Sans. A proposal can be any agreement, but in this instance, Papyrus is also correct," Avenir responded flatly. Papyrus whooped in excitement. Sans groaned.

"BROTHER, I WILL HELP PLAN THE WEDDING RIGHT AWAY. I WILL PROVIDE THE FOOD, OF COURSE. KING ASGORE SHOULD PERFORM THE CEREMON-"

"Hold your horses. I haven't even said yes. And tiba honest the answer is 'no'," Sans interrupted before the two skeletons got out of hand. Avenir didn't even seemed phased by Papyrus's exclamations or even his own reaction. Sans exhaled trying to calm his own panic. "Hey Pap, can you give us a minute?"

"OKAY," Papyrus answered winking an eye-socket as he went into the kitchen. The older brother rolled his eyes at the not so subtle hint. Sans waited before leaning over the table to get closer to the female skeleton.

"You wanna explain what this whole proposal is about?" Sans asked.

"You appear to be upset," she said, tilting her head once again. Sans exhaled softly. "That was not my intention. Perhaps, if I explain my proposal, you would see how it would benefit you."

"Sure, buddy. Let's hear it," Sans said leaning back relaxing.

Avenir nodded slightly before continuing, " I propose a deal. You will pose as my fiancé as such you and Papyrus would be promoted to the rank of nobility. You will be provided with the appropriate regalia and have all the rights that come with the rank." The skeleton paused as if to let the other think over the offer.

Sans looked away from the healer and to the kitchen. To be promoted to nobility without the violence of the games, it was an impossible fantasy or an unbelievable opportunity. Sans looked to the sash tied around Avenir's hips. It was dyed with the golden flowers from the throne room; a symbol of nobility, of the monsters who would bring justice to the humans. The golden color shining like the sunlight the nobility would see when the last human fell; the same sunlight that the rest of the common monsters would be denied. "What is the catch? Why offer this?" Sans asked meeting the other's eye-lights. It seemed too good to be true. She offered the Surface and a new life, and that couldn't come free.

The healer's eye-lights looked past Sans as if she was thinking. "You're asking what I would gain from this arrangement?"

"Yup. I doubt you want arm candy," Sans replied pulling a monster candy from his sleeve. He waited for a chuckle or anything.

The female skeleton looked confused for the briefest of seconds, "I don't eat candy." Sans snorted trying not to choke. "So you are correct; I don't want candy. I want protection. As I said, skeletons are one of the most magical beings in the Underground."

"Why not ask the Royal Guard? It is their job to protect you," Sans asked suspicion rising in the back of his mind. The Royal Guard were second only to nobility in the Underground and swore to protect those who wore the color of justice. "Unless. You need protection from them or whatever you are planning to do wouldn't be approved of," Sans deduced.

Avenir shifted in her seat, grinding her teeth slightly. "Your portion of the deal is just to be an alibi. Merely an excuse for me to wander the Underground without much scrutiny." She clearly was trying to control the conversation.

Sans shook his head. This woman must have a death wish. "You do realize that usurping Asgore is suicidal. And if you dust him, you have no right to the throne."

"I have a powerful ally. One who can secure the crown. They would prefer to remain anonymous at the moment, but I assure you that I wouldn't risk my life unless I was certain of the outcome."

Sans looked at the female skeleton. She seemed to have rest her case and was waiting for his answer. The comedian had to think through the pros and cons. On one hand Papyrus and him would be one of the first to get to the Surface. Papyrus wouldn't have to fight for his 'fragile' brother. But what if some unexpected expense came up; they would need the extra gold from the games. "What about gold? The king's taxes are enough to force anyone into the games. Everyone is scrapin' by," he questioned.

"My income is more than adequate for all of your needs. You will want for nothing," she replied. She leaned to her right while reaching to her left hip. She revealed a large leather pouch. "As a show of good faith," she said holding out the pouch to Sans. The skeleton took the offered object. The weight surprised him as he quickly unlatched it.

He tried not to look impressed at the tightly packed gold. He looked at the female skeleton in surprise. The deal seemed a little too one-sided. His end of the bargain seemed easy. Of course, if they were caught, death was guaranteed. "You may discuss this with Papyrus if you wish. Just inform me of your decision," Avenir pushed away from the table. "You may keep the gold," she added as she marched to the front door.

"Welp, I guess I will be seeing you later," Sans stated. As expected she didn't say a goodbye.

"My number is in the bag or you may visit the New Home hospital." With that single statement, she closed the door behind her.

The soft thud was Papyrus's cue to enter. "SO BROTHER, ANY EXCITING NEWS?" the taller skeleton asked. Sans looked up at his brother.

"I don't really know... Bro, what if you didn't have to fight? What would you do to never go back to the arena?"

"SANS, I DO NOT ENJOY FIGHTING, BUT SOMETIMES WE NEED THE MONEY AND YOU CAN'T DO IT. BESIDES, HOW WOULD I JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD IF UNDYNE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM?" Sans sighed. He wondered if being nobility would draw Undyne's attention.

"Hey bro, I am a bit tired. I am going to go to lay down for a bit. Thanks for dinner," he mumbled as he left the table. Papyrus made some complaint about him sleeping and Sans chuckled as he climbed the creaky stairs to his room.

UT~UT~UT

Toriel padded through the long basement of her home. The air was chilly, a testament of the environment beyond the basement. A large stone door loomed in the darkness like a sentinel. She paused at the door. With a deep breath, she gathered her magic. The warm energy swirled around her center as she traced the door with a single claw. White light trailed behind her hand and sunk into the purple stone. Toriel smiled proudly at the fortified spell that buzzed with energy.

A loud knock echoed through the hall causing the boss monster to jump in surprise. Her breathing quicken as her heart raced. Could that be her ex-husband coming to remove any viable threat to his rule guided by the skeleton who she had met? She could picture the healer's cold indifferent look and her former husband's furious expression. "Who is there?" the former queen asked, her voice steady in spite of the trembling of her hands.

"Avenir. I had said that I would be visiting," the female skeleton's voice called out muffled by the thick stone.

Toriel stared back in shock. How did the monster find her? Should she open the door? She stood conflicted for what seemed like an eternity. Making her decision, she laid a hand on the door. Detecting the magic of the boss monster, the door swung outward slowly.

The armored healer stood outside the swing of the door. Her armor was coated with the falling snow. Toriel flinched thinking about how long the monster had waited. "Please come in and out of the cold," Toriel said beckoning with her furry paws; her motherly instincts told her to warm the younger monster. The shorter monster marched in, her eye-lights examining the door. "I must admit I was not expecting your visit so soon. If you would follow me, we can visit in the living room."

Avenir nodded her understanding as the boss monster closed the stone door behind her. It shut with a loud bang followed by a hiss of air. Toriel turned and began walking back to her home when she was certain that the magic had reset itself. "I am impressed that you found me. Home has been abandoned for so long. I had thought it had been forgotten."

"It is unwise to forget the past," Avenir replied, stating it as a fact. Toriel thought the response was a strange one.

"Yes, of course. May I ask how you found me? I do not wish for any more uninvited guests," Toriel asked with a pinch of passive aggressiveness. She would rather avoid her ex-husband barging into her refuge.

The underlying tone was lost on the skeleton, "It was rather simple. The only area of the Underground that is relatively uninhabited is Home and the Ruins. I wouldn't concern yourself with visitors; your sealing spell is nigh unbreakable. I doubt King Asgore, himself, could enter without your permission."

Toriel could tell that the other was telling the truth and she breathed a sigh of relief. "That is reassuring to know," she replied as she climbed the stairs. "Would you like a slice of pie? It is a snail pie just fresh from the oven," the boss monster asked like the good host she was.

"I have a strict diet," Avenir answered as she stepped onto the foyer. The skeleton appeared to be taking in every little detail in the small house.

"Oh, I am sorry. I will be sure to stock appropriate food next time," Toriel said as she led the skeleton to the dining room. The motherly monster didn't expect a thank you from the cold skeleton, so she wasn't surprised when she remained silent.

Avenir marched to the table before seating herself. Though Toriel could feel her stomach growling softly she also took a seat; it would be rude for her to eat in front of her guest. "I came to answer any questions you had from our previous conversation," Avenir started abruptly.

"Thank you. It is most appreciated," Toriel said with a grateful smile. The two were silent for a brief awkward moment. "I suppose my first question is what happened after I left?"

"I can only tell you what I learned in school since it was at least a century before my birth," Avenir warned. Toriel replied that any information was good. With a nod of acknowledgment, the healer continued, "After King Asgore declared war on the humans, he made another declaration. Only the strongest monsters in the kingdom would fight in the war."

Toriel paused to digest this information. It would be good if not all their subjects were subjected to war. It would limit the loss of innocent monster lives. "This ruling was accepted by most of the monsters living at that time. The war was still fresh in their mind and some were not willing to risk their lives. But things changed, monsters realized that those who didn't fight would remain underground while the army created a foothold. Before the second child fell, monsters who wanted to enlist in the war or see the Surface attacked and dusted other monsters in the dead of night. Many figured that if the king wanted a strong army, that only the strongest should survive. Some believed that the world was 'killed or be killed'," Toriel gasped at the thought of the lawlessness. While she was safe in her home, monsters were killing each other. "Fortunately, King Asgore punished those who harmed any citizen including Moldsmalls while simultaneously creating a space for those to prove their strength."

"The games," Toriel interrupted feeling a bit sick to her stomach. She had plenty of time to imagine all sorts of evils from the word.

Avenir nodded, "Precisely. The games were meant to show King Asgore which monsters were strong enough to fight the humans without the loss of any monster lives. While the games began as a harmlessly way to get King Asgore's attention, they quickly became a way to gain LV without punishment for monsters with lower morals."

"That is horrible," Toriel lamented, losing her appetite. Her pie was completely forgotten. She looked down at her clasped paws. The room became uncomfortably silent. "But not everyone thinks like that, right? My people have not fallen that far," she asked almost pleading for good news. She found it impossible that creatures made of kindness, compassion, and love could transform to violent ones.

"I would assume so," Avenir replied. "It wouldn't be logical to assume that all monsters desire LV."

"Have you participated in the games?" Toriel asked mentally preparing herself for whatever the answer was.

"Yes, I believe every monster has at one point," the healer answered not flinching at all, "the cost of living is too high and the taxes too much, it is almost necessary to live. I was fortunate in that it was only once. My healing magic drew King Asgore's attention. I was promoted to Royal Healer after the fight."

Toriel nodded, but felt like there was something missing from the explanation; there was a strange clipping to the other's voice. She didn't know how to proceed with her questions. "What happened to the other human children?" she asked though she knew the answer, she hoped that she was wrong.

"I thought you knew the answer... The first died of hypothermia, the second was killed by a member of the Royal Guard, the third was captured and King Asgore killed them, the fourth-"

"Please, stop," Toriel interrupted feeling her SOUL breaking as tears burned at her eyes. The skeleton paused, her jaw closing slowly. "They are all dead?" the boss monster asked, knowing the answer. The healer nodded affirmative. The atmosphere became somber; as the former queen wiped unshed tears.

"Each and every one that were killed by monsters killed monsters," Avenir replied her voice chilly.

"So they deserved death?" Toriel answered snippily her hands growing warm with fire magic.

"It was just," Avenir replied green eye-lights still, meeting the mourning mother's brown eyes . "Those who kill should be prepared to face the consequences." Toriel sighed at the heart-less response.

The former queen had to retreat from this topic. She scoffed at her cowardice. She was good at that: running from confrontation. "Why do you wear armor?" she asked, not allowing herself to break eye contact. It was a simple, innocent question. A question to clear the air.

"To raise my defence. There are many monsters who would risk retaliation to dust me," she replied easily, "they are envious of my rank. Some believe that if one is to dust me, they would take my job."

"What do you mean by rank?" Toriel asked leaning forward to hear the answer. Her thoughts strayed to the few human kingdoms she remembered. They had ranks, but she never saw a reason to mimic them.

"With so many monsters vying for the Surface, King Asgore created two ranks or 'castes' to prevent disorder. The first being nobility. Monsters in this caste are those with a royal occupation and their family. These monsters are distinguished from the commoners by articles of clothing dyed from the golden flowers. The second rank are members of the military; this includes the Royal Guard, important medical personnel, and civilians with powerful magic. They are distinguished by garments dyed orange from the golden flowers and other plant material. " The skeleton paused in her explanation. "All monsters are registered in the census along side their stats. Monster in the census department keep track of the hundred strongest civilians and ensure that only the strongest have the sign of their rank."

Toriel frowned at the information given to her, "We had agreed not to discriminate against monsters because of their strength. He really isn't the man I married." She felt slightly foolish for holding onto the hope that the man that she loved was still there.

"It happens when one's LV is too high," Avenir replied not sensing the boss monster's distress.

"Thank you for informing me of all of this. I didn't realize how much things would change when I left. I should have stayed," Toriel responded her ears flopping down. Guilt seemed to weigh down her frame.

"It is the past. There isn't anything we can change about it. We can only change the future," Avenir stated, getting to her feet.

"Are you leaving?" Toriel asked as the skeleton marched to the doorway.

"I need to return to my house and rest for tomorrow," Avenir replied dipping into a curtesy.

"How should I contact you?" Toriel asked getting to her feet as well.

"You don't. I will come here. I can't risk the chance that King Asgore would find out about me," Avenir answered. "Farewell, Your Majesty," Her heeled boots clicked against the hardwood floor as she disappeared from sight. The boss monster steadied herself on the table. All the information she learned weighed down on her shoulders.

UT~UT~UT

Alphys shuffled through the final corridor. She wrung her hands together nervously. The warming light did nothing to cut through the chill in her bones. "Al, there's nothing to worry about," a gruff voice beside her. The lizard monster pushed up her glasses as the turned to face her companion. The armored fish monster had her helmet under her arm revealing her red hair.

"B-b-but he n-n-never calls me t-t-to the throne room. W-w-what if he thinks I-I- I'm not doing my job, right," the scientist asked pulling her gold-lined lab coat closer hiding the chainmail underneath.

The fish monster snarled, "I am sure you are doing fine, Al. He probably wants to give you a raise or something. You just built a way to keep armor at the perfect temperature and if the king doesn't see that you're the best than he is blinder than I am." The captain pointed to her eyepatch with a sharp-toothed grin.

Alphys chuckled a little; the fish monster always knew how to lift her spirits. "Thanks, Undyne." The two monster stopped at the entrance of the throne room. "Uh,I guess we're here."

"I'll be right here waiting. Maybe we can watch more of those human history movies afterwards," Undyne said giving the lizard monster a thumbs-up.

Alphys gave a shaky nod as she shuffled forward. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she blinked against the natural sunlight. The air in the room seemed thick and heavy. She looked up at the bits of blue that were visible through the cracks on the ceiling. Her breath was taken away at the sight. As beautiful the sight was, the heavy air didn't lift.

"Alphys. It is great to see you," Asgore's booming voice filled the room. Alphys looked down from the sky to see the large boss monster watering the golden flowers that surrounded the throne.

"Oh. T-th-thank you for inviting me," she stuttered with a bow. "H-how m-m-may I help you?"

"What is the status of your experiment?" Asgore asked putting down the watering can down to sit on his throne.

Alphys twiddled her thumbs. "Uh, I th-think I am ready for the first round of experiments. If-if successful, creating an- an artificial soul might be possible."

"I have some specimens picked out," Asgore said snapping his clawed fingers. A humanoid mantis monster skittered into the room from behind the throne. In his two pairs of hands were two trays filled with potted golden flowers. "Suda will carry them to the lab. I expect a report soon."

"Y-y-yes, y-.y-your m-m-majesty," she stuttered bowing as she backed away. The mantis monster bowed as well. The two left the throne room and immediately the heavy air lifted.

Undyne pushed off the wall she was leaning on. "Hey, you taking up gardening?" she asked, pointing to the flowers.

"They are for my experiment," Alphys replied.

"The top secret one?" the fish monster asked. The lizard nodded jerkily. The captain frowned, "I guess we can't hang out then." Her ear frills drooped slightly in disappointment.

"We-we can reschedule for tomorrow," the lizard suggested. "I should be free then." She looked up hopefully at the blue fish. The captain's smile return radiant as always. The scientist beamed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then," Undyne shouted as she stormed down the hall. Alphys watched her leave before waddling her way to the lab.

It was a short trip. Perhaps it was because she had a lot to think about. Nevertheless, she led the mantis monster down to her lab. After picking a suitable room, the servant placed the plants on the table and headed back to wherever he lived.

Alphys took a deep breath. It sounded so loud in the empty space. She shook off the nerves before heading to her office. She fumbled for her key card before placing it against the lock mechanism. She could hear the mechanical whirling before a happy sounding chirp sounded. The scientist placed her clawed hand onto the lock gathering her electrical magic to her fingertips. Another happy chirp and the door was open.

The office was simple with a desk and a single computer. Although it was her own, the lizard monster tiptoed carefully into the room. She reached into her pocket to grab a key ring. She unlocked the bottom drawer of the desk slowly not wanting to disturb the contents. There was the slight sound of glass settling as the contents were exposed.

A simple test tube rank stood in the deep recess of the drawer. That wasn't what caught Alphys's attention. The eight test tubes glowed eerily red. It was a sight that made the royal scientist's stomach turn.

There was something unearthly about the glowing red liquid. It had been dubbed DETERMINATION by the doctor herself. She reached one shaking yellow-scaled hand to a test tube and clasped it tightly. She could almost feel tiny vibrations coming from the liquid.

She closed the drawer cutting off the red glow from the rest of the poorly lit room. Alphys gently rocked the test tube from side to side in one hand as she gathered the tools she needed with the other. She grabbed clean test tubes, a pipette, and a graduated cylinder. She then placed the tube of DETERMINATION into a test tube rack on the singular lab table. The yellow of the flowers the only splotch of color in the room.

She shuffled to her glassware cabinet to pull out a large beaker. She filled it with distilled water and set it by the test tube of DETERMINATION. Diluting the sample was simple and quick as she already had done the calculations in her head. She label each dilution using labeling tape.

She sighed in relief, using her hands to stabilize herself against the lab table. "You shouldn't be nervous. The plants don't feel anything. Nothing will happen," the lizard tried to convince herself. She took a deep breath before filling a syringe with the remainder of distilled water. The scientist injected the full syringe into a single golden flower. She labeled it as 'control' and set it aside. Three more flowers were added to the control group.

Pushing the injected plants to the far end of the table, she filled the syringe with the most diluted DETERMINATION solution. Her claws shook slightly. There was something sinister about the pale, pale pink solution. Steeling her nerves, she injected four more plants with the diluted solution. Labeling these four with the correct concentration, she set them beside the control group.

She continued her experiment getting more anxious as the became a darker red. The last four plants sat in front of her. Her claws clutched the pure DETERMINATION with a death grip. She closed her eyes as she pushed the plunger for the first injection. She opened them slowly before staring at the innocent plant.

The leaves seemed to be shimmering with something silvery. The scientist rubbed at one leaf. She gasped at the familiar texture. "It's dust," she squeaked. Her eyes trailed to the other plants. Each one of them had some particles of the remains.

Her mind whirled through many insults to herself. "Well, they are all the same. Maybe it wouldn't matter. I'll clean up these three," she said to herself as she picked up the remaining plants to wash off the dust.

She felt a little guilty watching the remains of some monster swirl down the drain. She shook it off as she took the plants back to the lab table. She injected the plants with the differing dilutions of DETERMINATION. "Well, one isn't a good sample group, but maybe King Asgore will give me more plants if I ask," she whispered.

She grabbed her tail nervously. She didn't want to go back to ask him. He'll probably yell or dust her. She took a shaky breath. "It'll be fine. There will probably be no results," she stuttered as she pulled a grow light into place. The scientist took notes about the plants height and other notable measurements in a notebook. She snapped a couple of photos of her subjects before leaving the lab.

* * *

A/N: (update: 1/22/19): I revised a little wording since it didn't make sense.

I apologize for the boring science stuff at the end. I wanted to set up a proper experiment. Alphys is a proper scientist at least in this AU.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone, its been awhile. Thank you Clnne and KittyKatUzamaki for showing interest in this story. I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Sans sighed running his hands down his face, careful not to catch his phalanges in his eye sockets. He leaned to his right, squinting against the bright blue light of the monitor screen. His mandible was resting on his metacarpals of his right hand as his left phalanges drummed against his desk. The corners of his permanent smile dropped a little at the sight of the scant paragraph.

The Undernet was a great place to find information on 'who's who' of monsters. Looking at the page created for the nobles, Sans quickly found that the page was severely lacking. The most glaring evidence of this was the section devoted to the Royal Healer. Whether this was the Crown's way of protecting its crowning jewels or just there was no dirt on them, Sans had no idea. The picture on the page was of the skeleton's back, her skull looking over her shoulder. It was poor quality, but considering the lack of skeletons in the Underground, it was sufficient to identify her. Sans read through the healer's biography. He was able to read it twice within a couple of minutes.

She was apparently dropped off in the New Home orphanage by some unknown monster at the age of five. For some reason, there wasn't even a description of the monster. She was considered a prodigy at healing magic. She helped at the New Home Hospital until she became the Royal Healer a year ago at the age of eighteen. Sans reread the last sentence again. Avenir was the same age as Papyrus. The fact was strange to consider, but Sans filed that away as unimportant. He couldn't afford to connect the two skeletons even if it was something trivial as age. He shut the program and pushed himself away from his desk. His eyelights lazily drifted to the self-sustaining trash tornado in his room. The trash within it swirled rapidly in its small funnel. His thoughts felt the same; circling and circling in an endless cycle. The skeleton was still conflicted about the choice he was given a couple days ago. He wanted to turn down the offer, but it was tantalizing with its golden future. But could he really trust a monster who he just met? Especially after the Riverperson's ominous message that couldn't get out of his head.

A knock on his door broke his thoughts, causing him to jump slightly in his seat. "SANS, I AM LEAVING FOR WORK. I HOPE YOU ARE AWAKE," Papyrus's loud voice carried through the door.

"Yup, I'm up," Sans replied as he walked to the door, opening it to see Papyrus standing, his hands on his pelvis. The shorter skeleton leaned on the doorway.

"I MADE SOME DINOSAUR EGG OATMEAL FOR YOU SO YOU CAN BE ON TIME TODAY. I NEED TO GO NOW, BUT I WILL RETURN HOME AT THE USUAL TIME." Papyrus left quickly after saying goodbye to Sans. Even though none of the monsters he worked for cared when he showed up, Papyrus insisted on waking and leaving early. Sans understood his brother's reasoning: the more houses Papyrus cleaned the more gold in their pockets. The shorter skeleton clenched his fists; his brother deserved better. Of course, if Sans agreed with the healer's deal, there wouldn't be a need to clean houses. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts; it was too risky.

Sans tried to keep his mind off of the healer's offer as he ate the slightly chilled oatmeal. It was bland, but it was better than Papyrus's pancakes. Papyrus could really use some cooking lessons, but they didn't have the money for that luxury. Sans looked at the worn kitchen appliances, his bored eye-lights taking in each flaw. His brother deserved better. He put his chipped plate in the sink. They deserved better. Sans pulled on an old blue jacket. He deserved better.

The shorter skeleton zipped up his jacket. Opening the door to the cold wind, he stepped into the snow. He lowered his head to keep the wind from blowing across his sockets. He trudge forward, his feet sinking in the snow. His slippers were getting soaked from the snow. No one was out yet, that made it easier for him to get a seat. The skeleton opened the door to the small diner he neared. He didn't need to read the painted name, he could walk here in his sleep. Sans took his hand out of his pocket and pulled the door open. He stepped into the warm restaurant.

The bar was empty except for the bird and fish monster, but they practically lived here so it didn't matter. The fire elemental behind the bar looked up from the glass he was cleaning. Sans shuffled to the bar and pulled himself up to the stool. "Heya, Grillby," the skeleton greeted.

"Did Papyrus make pancakes again?" Grillby asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to pick your brain." Grillby set down the glass in his hands. Although Sans couldn't really see it, he was sure that the barkeeper was curious. "What do you know about Avenir, the Royal Healer?"

The flames on the fire elemental's head crackled. "I don't stick my nose where it doesn't belong."

"The skeleton girl," the red bird interrupted. " Yeah, I was there when she was promoted or at least when she took the spot light." The monster ruffled his feathers. He was clearly unsettled. Sans settled into a comfortable position. "She's a killer and a EXP stealer." The bird monster's eyes narrowed. The skeleton rose his brow bone. "I am surprised that Asgore didn't punish her."

UT~UT~UT~

Alphys was grateful for her job; she told herself this over and over as she hurried through the warm streets. She chewed on a piece of dry toast, careful not to drop the bread from her mouth. The job's flexible hours were perfect for her. Staying up all night watching anime isn't the best way to be at work early. She mentally insulted her lack of foresight as she yawned once again almost dropping her meal. She pulled her lab coat close to her body, embarrassed. There wasn't many monsters on the streets of Hotland, but the few that were standing by the side of the red dirt road were staring.

The lizard tried to ignore the glances, keeping her snout down. She wished she was like the other nobles; they all could stand so confidently. No one would dream of attacking them. Her breaths sped up; these monsters wouldn't dust her, she reassured herself. There were too many witnesses; it would be foolish to attack. Their whispers were loud and though she couldn't hear the words, she knew they were plotting something. Her mind was unhelpfully adding various plots to dust her. The details were quite gruesome.

Her dark eyes darted to the beings watching her. She would say something, but she knew that her voice would betray her nervousness. Her yellow clawed hand reached for her cell phone in her lab coat.

She pulled it out, turning the screen on. She looked at the pitiful sort list of contacts. Her personal guard was near the top and with a press of a button he would be at her location in a moment. With a deep breath, Alphys pressed the dial button. The phone rang once, twice. Her nerves were too much and she hung up.

She looked up; she was almost at the lab. She could make it. Her clawed feet hurried to the familiar sight of the plaid metal building. She swiped her key card while the red dirt settled and the metal door open. Alphys hurried in and the door slid to a close behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief as the locking mechanism filled the lab with its noise.

The lizard monster padded to the hidden elevator. The tile floor cool against her scales. Once inside she pushed the button to go down to the True Lab. Her most sensitive projects were performed down in the dimly lit labs below the ground. The yellow lizard walked a bit more confidently in the safe confines of her hidden labs.

She grabbed her notebook from her office before heading to the lab holding the golden flowers. She hummed the theme song to the anime she watched the night before as she unlocked the door. She flipped through the pages of the notebook, her eyes quickly making note of the subjects' previous heights. "He-help," a small voice called out; it was soft, child-like and scared. It clenched at her SOUL and Alphys lowered her notebook quickly. She started to get nervous; no one should be down here. Her hands shook sightly. It was just a child and surely nothing to fear.

"Uh- I- I- am right here wh-where are you?" she asked shakily, her dark eyes looking for a small child. The only thing she could see were the golden flowers on the silver lab table.

"I am on the table," the voice answered still sounding tense. Alphys looked at the golden flowers. Her eyes scanned carefully until she saw one of the plants move. It waved its leaves, drawing the scientist's attention. Alphys's claws went slack and her notebook clattered to the ground while her jaw dropped. A simple face was in the center of the flower, looking a little uncomfortable. Fear was still clear in its eyes while its mouth tried to convey nonchalance. "H-howdy, Ms. Royal Scientist," the flower continued, his voice still strained, but trying to be calm.

Alphys tried not to panic which seemed like a losing battle. What did she do? How was this even possible? She berated herself for the long pause she had let settle in the air. The poor flower looked so lost and desperate for a response. "H-hi, you can just call me Alphys," the lizard monster said as she stepped over the fallen notebook to walk closer to the flower. "Wh-what is-is your name?" she asked gently. She nearly face-palmed; the flower wouldn't have a name. Unless flowers had names that they referred to each other. Did flowers even communicate with each other? Did flowers have feelings? Was that something that she could test? Alphys's mind raced that she nearly missed the plant's response.

"Asriel," the flower responded. "My name is Asriel. Please help me. I don't know what's wrong. I can't feel anything. What happened to me?" Asriel asked, his beady eyes pleaded with the scientist. It made the scientist feel ill.

Alphys knew that name sounded familiar. Where had she heard it? She had to answer the young flower. "I-I-I don't really know what happened to you. I in-injected you an-and all those fl-flowers with DT. Y-you a-a-appear to be the only one that is, um, conscious."

Asriel tilted his petaled head to one side to look at the plants beside him. "C-can I see a mirror?" Asriel asked. Alphys nodded and told the flower that she would be back soon. She ran quickly not wanting to leave the frightened flower for long. She returned to the flower who wilted slightly before noticing her.

"H-here," Alphys stuttered as she held out a small handheld mirror. Asriel looked at his reflection. His beady black eyes widened.

"Wh-wh-what happen to me? Why am I a flower?" the child asked. "I want my dad. He'll know what to do. Take me to my dad." The panic in his voice was rising.

"Wh-who's your dad?" Alphys asked wringing her hands together. She was failing at keeping the other calm.

"Asgore. King Asgore. Please I want my dad," Asriel pleaded. The lizard monster could feel her magic freeze. The name 'Asriel' finally clicked into place. She could remember the stories of Prince Asriel and his human sibling. Alphys started to shake at the gravity of the situation hit her. She revived a dead monster; a monster that had been dead for years. "Ms. Alphys?" Asriel's voice called out breaking her thoughts.

"Oh. Y-y-yeah. I-I-I'll get you to your d-d-dad," Alphys reassured. The lizard monster was gentle as she picked up the flower in its pot. Asriel wrapped his leaves around the lip of the pot tightly. "It is okay. I won't d-drop you," Alphys comforted making sure her claws secured the pot in her hands.

"Thank you, Dr. Alphys," the flower said lifting his head to look at the lizard monster. Alphys just nodded her head as she padded to the door. The flower grew silent for a moment as she made her way to the elevator. "How am I back? I-I died," he asked quietly looking up to see the scientist.

"Uh-uh. I th-think I have a th-theory about that. Monster Dust is s-said to imbue objects with that monster's essence. I-I was s-studying a substance c-called D-DETERMINATION. I b-believe that is w-what separates m-monster's from h-humans. So-so I w-was experimenting to s-see if I could trick the B-barrier by creating a mock SOUL." The lizard started the elevator and it climbed with a small jolt.

"My dust was on the flowers," Asriel filled in, "And DETERMINATION brought me back?"

"Th-that's what I h-hypothesize," Alphys stuttered. "The d-diluted solutions m-must not have been enough to revive the other flowers."

"That is a relief," Asriel admitted looking down at his leaves. "It would be weird for there to be more than one me," he tried to say lightly. The lizard monster didn't know how to continue the conversation. What could she say? This whole situation reminded her of a book she read; a book about a human scientist who tried to raise the dead. If she remembered correctly it didn't work out for him. It was unsettling to say the least.

The flower in her hands quieted as he looked at his leaves. He furled and unfurled them as Alphys exited the lab. The heat of the Hotland air made both flinch. Asriel's leaves curled tightly. "S-sorry. I should have b-brought a w-water bottle. Uh, the e-elevators are close for maintenance so w-we'll have to go through New Home and its h-hospital to get to the th-throne room." The flower nodded his understanding as the lizard monster walked through Hotland. The pair passed a couple of reptilian monsters.

Asriel turned his head to watch them pass. Their eyes widened, confusion on their faces. Alphys picked up the pace while holding Asriel closer. "Uh- may-maybe you should pretend to be a normal flower," she stuttered as they left the monsters' hearing.

"Oh, okay," Asriel relented rotating his head so he looked straight ahead. Alphys sighed in relief continuing their trek. The quickest way to the castle beside the elevators was through the coliseum. "That's new," Asriel stated quietly his eyes wide.

Alphys looked at the eerie stone structure. "Y-yeah, um it was built after you um, you, um-"

"Died," Asriel finished tilting his head up to see the top of the building as Alphys entered one of the entrances for fighters. "It's okay. I'm back, so harm in talking about it."

"R-right, there shouldn't be any-anyone here. So l-let's get out of here," Alphys stuttered feeling a little uneasy about being here. She could tell that the flower was taking everything. She kept her eyes up ahead. She didn't look at the stairwell to the audience seats or to the bits of the fighting arena that could be seen. She might have answered a couple of questions from the flower. He seemed a little troubled, but otherwise okay.

Alphys could see the exit up ahead and she released a pent-up breath. "Alphys, darling. Where are you going in such a hurry?" a sauve male voice asked. The lizard monster turned around her claws tightening on Asriel's pot.

A rectangular robot rolled down the hall. "H-hi, Mettaton," Alphys greeted.

"Greetings darling, how is my new body coming along? The public is dying to see it," the robot asked hands on his sides.

"Oh, um, I'm st-still working on it. I um, have some pressing ex-experiments do per-perform."

"I understand, darling. I have a couple of modifications that I would like to suggest," the robot said pulling a roll of paper from his inventory. He held the roll to Alphys who tried to grasp it with her left hand's fingertips. She kept both hands on the pot not wanting the flower to feel at risk. Mettaton chuckled at the strange movement before just balancing the roll across the top of the pot. "I would love to chat, but I have a recording to do in fifteen minutes. Some insane monster went on a killing spree in New Home. I have complete access to the story. Anyway, thank you darling for your work," the robot called out as he rolled away.

"Who was that?" Asriel asked as he wrapped his leaves around the paper.

"Oh, he um, he is a ro-robot I made. He's the Royal Entertainer now," Alphys stuttered as she left the coliseum behind. She explained to the flower a little about the Underground as she walked. The red dirt slowly faded to gray stone as the pair entered New Home.

From the elevated path, she could see the Capital. It was just as colorless as the rest of the region. "There's a lot more houses now," Asriel noted softly. Alphys didn't complain about him speaking since there were no monsters around.

"Yeah, It- it has been a long time," Alphys replied as she prepared herself to enter the New Home Hospital. She really didn't like entering the Royal Healer's domain, but it was the quickest path to the castle. The glass doors slid open quietly and her nose was assaulted with the scent of disinfectants.

She kept her head down and walked quickly across the waxed floor. The halls were empty as she walked. Occasionally, she would see a nurse or doctor walk by. The pair exited the building without any hassle. From the hospital, it was a quick journey to the castle.

Asriel seemed to take in everything they past. He seemed especially interested in the final corridor before the throne room. His eyes were fixated on the stain-glass windows and the stories they told.

Alphys only stopped walking when she reached the doors to the throne room. She shifted her weight from foot to foot. "What are you waiting for?" Asriel asked.

Alphys glanced down at the flower who gazed at her innocently. She didn't know how to say that she was terrified of his father. She didn't know how to explain that his father was different now and that he would probably dust her once he found out what she had done. The lizard wanted to turn back, but one look at the flower's beady eyes changed her mind. She sighed and pushed the door slowly.

"Your- your Majesty," she stuttered as she entered. The giant of a monster sat at his throne, his red trident at his side. He lowered his head slightly.

"Alphys, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he rumbled his eyes narrowing at the small lizard. His gaze locked onto the flowerpot in her hands. "You have results from your test?" he asked.

"Uh- Y-yes. Of- of- of a sort," Alphys stuttered shaking as she looked at the powerful monster. Her claws tightened around the pot.

"Dad!" Asriel called waving his leaves. The roll of paper he was previously holding fell to floor. Alphys didn't bother to grab it. She swallowed roughly as everything seemed to freeze.

Asgore stared down at the flower in the scientist's hands. His eyes narrowed as he frowned. "Dad, it's me Asriel," the flower said again, his voice pleading. The boss monster growled before getting to his feet, his paw-like hands grasping his trident. Alphys scrambled back holding the pot closer to her body. Her eyes widened in fear and her mouth became dry.

"Do you mock me?" the king boomed. Alphys sputtered all words failing her. Her tail curled around her legs.

"Dad. It's me. Why don't you believe me? Remember that time Chara and I made that pie?" the flower asked, his voice shaking slightly. Asgore didn't take this lightly. He clenched his jaw and Asriel lowered himself in fear. "We used buttercups instead of-" Asgore thrust his trident through the flower's face cutting off the sentence. Alphys didn't even have a chance to yelp before the red weapon continued its path through her lab coat and chainmail.

The lizard froze as time seemed to freeze. She sputtered and choked as dust filled her lungs. Her dark eyes looked up at her king as she gasped for air. Her claws loosen their grip of the pot and it clattered to the floor. Its dirt scattered across the golden flower joined with silver dust.

* * *

A/N: So please review. It encourages me to continue this story. If there are any questions, I will be able to answer them or clarify in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi there. Another chapter a bit later than I wanted. Please leave a review even if it is simple. Thank you everyone who is reading this fic. Thank you to Jacob230 for following and favoriting.

-Clnne- Thank you for the review.

* * *

Sans nodded off at his stand. He shook himself awake. His eyelights lazily drifted down the street. He started a little at the sight of red dirt roads before looking over the buildings his stand was nestled between. He was positive that he already moved his stand to New Home for the lunch rush, but here he was in Hotland. Sans noted that the streets were empty at the moment which was strange considering that monsters should be getting lunch. He unzipped his jacket; although heat didn't bother him as much as other monsters, it did get uncomfortable for the skeleton. He drummed his phalanges on the cardboard box that was his hotdog stand. Perhaps water sausage stand was a better descriptor. "Good morning, Sans," a preppy voice called.

The skeleton's gaze caught the Vulkin who was trotting toward him. His narrowed his eyesockets at the monster. "Etna? You want another 'dog?" he asked, knowing he had already served the volcano-like monster.

The monster laughed, "How can I have another when you just opened?" Sans was stunned but gave the other her seedpod and sent her on her way. He watched the monster trot off, drumming his phalanges. He was sure that the Vulkin had already visited his stand.

The skeleton shrugged it off as deja vu; it was believable since Etna always visited the stand. He waited patiently and tried to keep his mind off the strange sensation. The next couple of monster were regulars. A Pyrope bounced down the road. "Top of the mornin' to ya," he called out, stopping in front of the stand.

"Heya, what can I get for ya?" Sans asked the familiar sense of deja vu tickled the back of his skull. The fiery monster listed the condiments on each seed pod as the familiarity hit the skeleton again. He gave the Pyrope his order and sent him on his way. The sense that he had seen this all before nagged at him. Every monster he saw seemed familiar, even the small mouse monster who asked Sans advice on how to propose to his girlfriend. The skeleton used this seemingly second chance to change his answer from his previous attempt at advice.

At noon, Sans picked up his stand and moved it to New Home. He had passed the noon patrol, giving the two guards a friendly wave. The skeleton set up the stand in an alley tangent to the main street. He knew he had to keep his eye sockets peeled for the guards; they wouldn't appreciate him operating without a permit. The familiar feeling from the morning faded as monsters he hadn't seen ordered food from him. He guessed that it was nothing.

The day dragged on after the lunch rush ended. The skeleton counted his profit for the day. With the extra money from the healer and Papyrus's fight, the extra gold in his hand could be used to get Papyrus that puzzle-making manuel he had been eyeing. The thought made the older skeleton smile to himself; his brother would love it. A bright, cheery tune filled the empty alley. Sans pulled out his phone answering it without looking at the caller ID. "bro," he greeted.

"I AM DONE FOR THE DAY, SANS. EACH AND EVERY HOUSE IS SPIC AND SPAN. YOU CAN EAT OFF THE FLOOR. CAN, BUT I DO NOT RECOMMEND EATING OFF THE FLOOR WHEN TABLES ARE MUCH MORE COMFORTABLE TO EACH OFF OF," Papyrus chattered happily.

"Sounds great, Pap. I was going to visit Avie. Wanna come with?" Sans invited folding up his rickety stand to put into his inventory.

"YES, I WILL BE IN NEW HOME SHORTLY. WE SHOULD INVITE HER FOR DINNER AGAIN," Papyrus added.

"She is a busy monster, bro, but I see no harm in askin'," Sans replied listening to his brother ramble about what meals he could make for the other skeleton. The shorter skeleton acknowledged each suggestion, faintly hearing the Riverperson's voice in the background.

The brothers remained on the phone talking. Papyrus talking about his day and Sans slipping in as many puns as he could think of much to the other's annoyance. The older skeleton finally hung up when he could see his brother's red scarf in the crowded street. "THERE YOU ARE, SANS," Papyrus called out as he marched to his older brother.

"Heya, bro. You ready to see Avie?" he asked as he looked up to his brother. He pushed his hands into his pockets and leaned back.

"YES, THE BEST WAY TO BE A FRIEND IS TO SPEND TIME IN EACH OTHER'S COMPANY. I AM SURE THAT AVENIR WOULD BE ECSTATIC TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH AN AWESOME FRIEND LIKE ME."

"Yeah, you are so cool, bro," Sans agreed as the two walked toward New Home Hospital. Monsters were shopping at the stores that lined the street. He was glad that Papyrus was so tall; the younger skeleton was able to split the crowd for the two to pass through. He could feel the stares as the two pass, he hoped all of the monsters were merely curious about two skeleton monsters. Though with the narrowed eyes and gritted teeth probably not. Sans sure missed Snowden, the small town was a lot more welcoming than Hotland.

"DO YOU THINK CAPTAIN UNDYNE WILL BE THERE? I WANT TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION," the taller skeleton asked as he straightened his scarf and plain white shirt. "HOW DO I LOOK, BROTHER? DO I LOOK LIKE A FUTURE GUARD?"

Sans made a show to look at his brother who tried his best to march formally. "Yup, bro. You look like a cool, strong guard," he answered, watching as his brother smiled widely as his arms started to swing loosely. The two skeletons quieted as they entered the hospital.

It was eerily quiet. The entrance seemed inviting with various paintings hanging along its pale teal walls, but the invitation seemed to get lost in the cold sterile look. The two skeletons walked to the front desk where a scorpion monster sat. He looked up bored at the two skeletons. "Who are you visiting?" he asked in a bored voice, his claw-like hands stopped their typing.

"WE ARE HERE TO VISIT, AVENIR. SHE'S THE ROYAL HEALER. SHE IS A SKELETON LIKE US," Papyrus explained. As soon as the female's skeleton's name passed the taller's teeth, the scorpion straightened in his seat. A look of mild interest passed his face.

"I'll have to call the head nurse. She is the only one who actually talks with the Royal Healer," the secretary said already picking up the phone. He spoke quickly to the head nurse before hanging up. "She'll be here shortly. You can wait in the waiting room it is down the hall to the right."

Papyrus thanked the monster loudly and marched toward the mentioned room. Sans shuffled after his brother. The room was exactly where the secretary had said it would be. The two brothers each took a seat. Both shifted as they tried to find a position that was comfortable - a near impossible feat with hard plastic and no fleshy cushion between their pelvis and the seat. Fortunately, the two didn't wait long. Papyrus didn't even had a chance to put together the puzzle that was sitting on one of the little tables.

"Hello, there," a bright feminine voice called out seconds before a ghost phased through the double doors. The mauve ghost smiled at the two skeletons, "I probably shouldn't say hello before people can see me. Sorry if I startled you two."

"DON'T FRET. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT STARTLE EASILY," Papyrus bragged. Sans stifled his chuckles remembering the multiple time he had scared his younger brother with his teleportation.

"I'm sure you don't," the ghost said with a giggle. Sans narrowed his sockets suspiciously at the female; if she thought about flirting with his baby brother, she was going to get a rude awakening. "My name's Llorona. It's nice to meet you," she continued not seeing the older brother's glare. She phased the rest of the way through the door.

"Name's Sans. Sans the skeleton," Sans greeted slipping a whoopee cushion into his hand before offering it.

Llorona looked at the outstretched appendage and giggled, "I can't really shake your hand. I'm a little incorporeal." Sans huffed a little disappointed and returned his hand to his pocket. "I heard you two wanted to see Avenir. I hate to tell you, but she is really busy and doesn't like to be disturbed when she is studying. I find it admirable that she is trying to become a doctor in addition to being the Royal Healer. Maybe she just wants the title of Doctor Avenir; she is a bit big-headed like that."

Sans shifted into a more comfortable slouch willing to let the ghost ramble. "Oh, but you didn't hear that from me. I hope you have a good day." She turned to float away.

"WAIT MS. LLORONA. CAN'T YOU CALL AVENIR? I AM SURE IF YOU TELL HER THAT WE WERE WAITING THAT SHE'LL COME OUT," Papyrus called out to the retreating ghost.

The nurse gave the tall skeleton a disbelieving look, but shrugged pulling out an incorporeal phone. "Hi Avenir, there's a couple of skeletons here that wanted to speak to you. Uh, one is really tall and the other short," the ghost said into the phone. She gave the two brothers an apologetic look. "What did you say your names were?"

"SANS AND PAPYRUS. HE'S SANS AND I'M PAPYRUS," the taller brother answered quickly.

The skeleton on the other side of the phone must have heard the loud response. "She said you can come in," the ghost replied confusion clear in her voice as she closed her phone. "What sort of weird magic do you have? Avenir never lets anyone interrupt her studying, not even King Asgore. Well, the king can interrupt. She doesn't really have much of a say in that, but she is really displeased when he does." The ghost floated next to the locked doors and they chimed happily. Sans pulled the door open for his brother as the ghost floated forward. "So you must have some sort of weird magic for her to just let you in," the ghost continued. "Honestly, she is such a pain. Oh, I didn't say that. She's just a little stiff, you know. She demands so much from all of us." The ghost floated down the hall not bothering to look back at the skeletons following her.

"MAYBE IT IS BECAUSE SHE BELIEVES THAT YOU CAN DO ALL THAT SHE NEEDS. I AM SURE SHE RELIES ON YOUR HARD WORK," Papyrus interrupted optimistically. Sans didn't want to disbelieve his brother's belief, but the female skeleton didn't seem the most caring in the Underground.

"I guess that is one way to see it," Llorona relented, pausing at a door labeled with the healer's name. "Here's her office. I hope you have a nice chat. I'll wait out here to guide you back." The ghost gave the brothers space to enter. Sans rose his hand to knock, but Papyrus beat him to it. The taller skeleton drove his knuckles into the door quickly. He was grateful, his hand felt so heavy.

"Come in," a muffled reply came. Papyrus swung the door open and took a step inside the tidy office.

"You're supposed to ask 'who's there?'" Sans quipped with a grin. He scanned the office quickly. It was small with a single bookshelf and desk. Sitting at the desk, was the healer surrounded by books. She looked up from whatever she was reading with a look of slight confusion. She didn't appear to be like the stories Grillby's customers told of. Not dust-hungry like the stories portrayed her, just a student studying.

"Why would I ask when I knew you were coming?" Avenir asked. She looked down at the book in front of her while clicking the pen in her left hand.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. MY BROTHER WAS ATTEMPTING TO TELL A JOKE. A HORRIBLE ONE, NO DOUBT," Papyrus sniffed. The taller skeleton crossed his arms. The door shut behind the pair as both fully entered the room.

"I think it was a pretty good one. Listen. Knock, knock," Sans started rocking to his heels, holding back a laugh. Papyrus groaned, turning away from the comedian. Sans turned his attention to the healer.

"Who's there?" Avenir asked, closing the book on the desk. Her green eye-lights were focused on him.

"Doris," Sans replied smiling wider as he leaned closer to the female skeleton.

"Doris who?" she continued, putting down her pen.

"Doris locked. That's why I knocked," Sans finished. Papyrus groaned loudly, but Sans focused on the skeleton sitting in front of him. The corner of her jaw twitched up or perhaps it was a trick of the light.

"SANS, THAT WAS JUST AS POOR AS ALL YOUR OTHER JOKES," Papyrus complained as he faced his brother again. Sans looked lazily toward his brother who was clearly holding back a smile.

"You're smiling bro," Sans pointed out.

"I AM AND I HATE IT," Papyrus complained crossing his arms and looking away from his older brother.

"I need to get back to my studying. If you don't have anything significant to tell me, you should leave," the female skeleton interrupted, getting to her feet. She walked to the pair each click of her heeled boots emphasized each word.

"Ya, actually I need to talk to you alone," Sans muttered trying not to take offence to the wording of the other's sentence.

"I WILL WAIT OUTSIDE THEN, BROTHER," Papyrus relented as he exited the room. The closing door was loud against the silence that filled the room.

Avenir stood ramrod straight, hands clasped behind her back. "Iva been thinking 'bout what you offered," Sans started.

"Have you come to a decision? I do not have time to wait," she pressed.

Sans shrugged his shoulders, "Ya, I think I have." The healer didn't move an inch. "Ya. I'll take you up on that offer. You don't wanna a ring or anything."

"No, this is fine. No need to make a scene. This is merely a ruse, so all of society's traditions are frivolous," she replied. "While we are discussing the more finer points of this arrangement, I will like to ask you not to touch me. I do not particularly … enjoy physical displays of affection."

"Cool, I wasn't exactly planin' on doing so. I hava couple of things I want you do to. First, you gotta be nice to my bro. Second, you should laugh at my puns. None of my friends will believe we are a thing if you don't."

Avenir's lime eye-lights drifted off momentarily. "I will do my best to follow those guidelines. Perhaps you can give me a signal if I say something hurtful to Papyrus. Llorona says that I have a talent of offending others. A signal when you tell your puns would be beneficial," she added her words slow almost as if she was embarrassed to ask. Sans doubted she could feel embarrassed.

"Sure thing. I'll _nurse_ your sense of humor to good health," he added giving the female skeleton a wink.

She breathed a couple of amused huffs without a change to her blank expression. It was obviously fake, but Sans shrugged and accepted it. "We need to meet with King Asgore to notify him of your new status. It is also imperative to go shopping for some items."

Sans didn't care for the idea of having to spend more time with the healer, but she was offering to buy anything that the two brothers need. "Yeah, let's get Papyrus before we see the king."

The healer walked past the comedian before exiting the room. Sans caught the door before it hit his face. He watched as the female skeleton marched to the ghost who remained by the door beside his brother. "Llorona you may return to work. I'll be leaving now and expect you to keep the hospital running while I am gone." The nurse's expression was one of pure shock. Sans smiled a little wider at the comedic expression.

"Oookay. Where are you going?" the mauve ghost asked shock being overtaken by confusion.

"I am going to visit King Asgore. I need to inform him that Sans and Papyrus are now as of this moment nobility according to the Kin Act," Avenir answered her tone flat.

"Kin?" Llorona asked her eyes darting from one skeleton to the other. "I didn't know you had family."

Sans sighed cutting to the heart of the matter. "Avie here is my fiancée."

The ghost looked like her brain stopped functioning as she drifted toward the floor. "I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED A SISTER. A BROTHER IS GREAT, BUT HAVING A SISTER IS LIKE HAVING ANOTHER BROTHER EXCEPT SHE'S A GIRL," Papyrus cheered. In an instant, he had wrapped his arms around the short skeleton, pulling her off the ground. Sans flinched a little wondering how the stiff skeleton would react. "WHAT DOES ONE DO WITH SISTERS. DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES OR WATCHING METTATON OR MAYBE COOKING?" The healer hung in the other's grasp.

A single gloved hand patted the excited skeleton's forearm. Papyrus luckily understood and placed the other on the ground. She stumbled slightly as she regained her balance. Sans focused on her sockets that seemed to be pinched as if in pain but the expression disappeared so fast he could have imagined it. "Before we do any of those activities we need to visit King Asgore and then shopping," Avenir said, acting as if the hug didn't happen. Sans released the breath he was holding; the healer didn't say anything rude like he was expecting.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A FUN IDEA. I'LL LEAD THE WAY. FOLLOW ME, FUTURE SISTER," Papyrus cheered pointing toward the exit with a white-dusted red glove. Sans paused at the thought; what was on Papyrus's gloves. He wasn't able to wonder for long as he was being pulled by his enthusiastic brother whatever material on his gloves being lost through contact.

The shorter skeleton stumbled along as his brother dragged him out of the hospital. He could hear the rapid clicks signaling that the healer was following as swiftly as she could.

"I NEVER MET THE KING BEFORE. IS HE NICE? I BET HE IS. HE LOOKS LIKE A BIG FLUFFY PUSHOVER," Papyrus chatted still maintaining his fast pace.

Sans looked back to Avenir who remained silent. He wondered what thoughts were going through her skull. "He is a strong leader," the healer finally answered. Sans and her made eye contact just for her to break it. "I suggest that we decrease our speed. King Asgore does not appreciate running in the castle," Avenir stated though Sans could hear her struggling to keep her breathing even.

Papyrus nodded and slowed to a calm walk. He released his hold on Sans allowing the shorter skeleton to walk comfortably. "You alright, Avie? You seem bone tired," Sans asked a slight grin on his face.

Papyrus frowned and complained, but the healer forced a light huff of amusement. Sans laughed at both responses. "AVENIR. YOU DON'T HAVE TO ENCOURAGE HIS BAD SENSE OF HUMOR," Papyrus complained as the trio walked the street to the castle.

"I believe that was it was clever," the healer lied. The younger brother narrowed his sockets but didn't comment.

"I BET YOU WILL LOVE JAPES MORE THAN PUNS," the taller stated.

"Aw, Pap. You don't have to skull-k," Sans added grinning widely as Papyrus stomped his foot and Avenir chuckled. The taller skeleton marched forward a couple of steps toward the dark imposing castle.

Once inside, Avenir took the lead being the only one of the trio to be in the building. The walk was fairly simple and straightforward. Sans looked over the impressive architecture. His breath was taken away as he entered what Avenir called the Final Corridor.

Warm yellow light streamed through stained glass painting everything gold. Pillars lined the hall like sentinels. "WOWIE. IT IS VERY PRETTY IN HERE. IS THIS ACTUAL SUNLIGHT FROM THE SURFACE?"

"No. It is a light bulb created to mimic sunlight. However, sunlight is visible from the throne room," Avenir said as she walked to the end of the hall ignoring the glass. Sans noted each of the previous fallen humans. He had only heard tales of humans both from before the war and after. Each story sent shivers down his spine. It was hard to believe that even a single human child had the strength to kill so many monsters. He hoped that Papyrus and he never saw one face to face.

"SANS," Papyrus's loud voice broke his train of thought. "Avenir was given us helpful advice and you are not listening."

"Sorry, bro. I guess my ears just fell asleep," Sans replied with a shrug.

"HONESTLY, BROTHER, CAN YOU GET ANY LAZIER?"

"Are you challenging him?" Avenir asked, eye-lights darting to the two. Sans chuckled while Papyrus looked as though he got smacked. "I don't understand what is humorous. I was merely asking for clarification."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, AVENIR. SOME OF SANS'S HUMOR GOES OVER MY HEAD, TOO." Sans snickered to himself restraining himself from making a short pun.

"Very well. I will not entertain the thought. Sans as I told your brother, King Asgore can be very … Tempermental. It would be in your best interest to allow me to talk with him. I will appreciate if you two stand beside me."

The healer had her hands clasped behind her back, hiding them from view. "OF COURSE, WHAT SORT OF BROTHER WOULD I BE IF I DIDN'T STAND BESIDE MY LITTLE SISTER," Papyrus announced proudly.

"Little? Papyrus, you are confusing height with age," she said standing a bit straighter to increase her height. Sans listened as the two compared birthdays; Papyrus was correct in saying he was older than Avenir by three whole months.

"AS YOUR BIG BROTHER, I PROTECT YOU FROM ALL THE THINGS THAT SCARE YOU LIKE SANS USED TO DO FOR ME. OH, I WILL ALSO HELP YOU REACH THE THINGS ON THE TOP SHELF. WOWIE, I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A BIG BROTHER," Papyrus cheered.

"Reaching items on the top shelf… That doesn't sound like a bad deal," Avenir mused. She nodded her agreement before knocking on the doors to the throne room.

"Enter," a booming voice called out. Avenir squared her shoulders before pushing her way in. Sans and Papyrus entered on the healer's heels.

The throne room tickled a memory at the back of Sans's head. There was something familiar about the warm rays of sunlight falling onto flowers. Sans inspected the flowers. Amongst the harmless golden flowers along the edges of the throne room, he could spot Belladonna, Wolfsbane, and Bloodflower. The skeleton could remember someone telling him not to touch those plants though he couldn't recall their face.

"Avenir, why did you bring strangers into my abode?" a voice as deep as the earth asked. It reberated through Sans rib cage uncomfortably.

"They are not strangers to me, Your Highness. This is San and Papyrus. I am claiming them as kin," she replied, taking a small step back away from the towering king.

"Kin? They look too old to be adopted," the large goat-like monster replied.

Sans could only shake his head. "Avie, you gotta get straight to the point. You _goat_ to say it plainly: heya this is Sans my fiancé," the skeleton only paused a moment to hear her fake giggle and Papyrus huff in annoyance.

Sans didn't care to be straightforward,but the look of shock on Asgore face was twice as funny as the ghost nerd. The king looked goofy as his mind tried to catch up with the new information. "AND I AM HER BROTHER," Papyrus helpfully added. Asgore barely looked away from Avenir to acknowledge Papyrus.

"Future brother-in-law, but we are practically siblings," Avenir clarified, " If everything is in order here, I need the dye."

Asgore nodded still a bit stunned and got to his feet slowly. "I will return with what you require." The large monster padded away.

"Everyone's reactions is making me start to wonder what I am getting myself into," Sans muttered.

"SANS, THAT WASN'T REALLY NICE TO SAY," Papyrus rebuked. "DON'T LISTEN TO MY BROTHER. YOU ARE A …. GOOD MONSTER." The taller skeleton's pause wasn't lost on his brother.

Avenir didn't seem insulted, her gaze was kept at the place where the king disappeared. "I am positive that Sans was just jesting. He is an accomplished comedian. His humor is quite clever."

Sans laughed. "I know you had a _blossoming_ sense of humor," the short skeleton joked which was met with a chuckle and an amused groan.

King Asgore appeared at this point, his dark eyes looking at the healer as if she had two heads. "I hope this is enough," the large goat like monster rumbled holding out a vile filled with a dark gold liquid.

Avenir nodded reaching out for the offered material. The vile dropped into her hand with a clink. The healer tightened her phalanges around the glass. "This will be appreciated."

"Of course. And … Congratulations," the king stated. Taking this as their cue to leave, the trio of skeletons left the throne room.

"WOWIE, OUR KING IS REALLY COOL," Papyrus exclaimed as they walked through the golden hall.

Avenir didn't comment, her steps were a little quicker as she took the lead. "Nah bro, with all that fur, he has to be warm."

"SANS, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN," the taller exclaimed. Sans waited for a fake laugh from the female skeleton. There was nothing but silence.

The healer remained silent as the trio made their way to New Home. The brothers talked the entire way to the populated region with the female only making minimal comments. Sans tried to ignore the eyes that followed them though he had to admit that most monster were looking at the healer. The monsters that were shopping gave them a wide berth. They looked either uneasy or wanting to dust the healer leading the brothers. Avenir ignored those looks, marching ahead.

She led the two to what clearly was the high end clothing stores. "As you are aware of, gold is the color of nobility which you two are now apart of. My question to each of you is how would you like to display it with? My hypothesis is that Papyrus would prefer a scarf and Sans a jacket."

Sans looked at his brother. The scarf would be the obvious choice; his brother wore it as constantly as he wore his jacket. "MS. AVENIR, THIS SCARF MEANS A LOT TO ME." Of course there was one drawback.

"It is torn and tattered," Avenir stated pointing to the flaws in the material. Papyrus kneaded his gloves clearly getting uncomfortable. Sans cleared his throat, drawing Avenir's gaze for just a second. Trying to think of a wordless signal, he let his left eye glow its natural blue color. "Or if you wish to continue wearing the scarf, I can mend it and then embellish it with the gold."

"I SUPPOSE THAT WILL BE ACCEPTABLE. IT WILL BE ADDING A NEW LAYER OF COOL TO AN ALREADY COOL ACCESSORY," Papyrus cheered.

"You know how to knit?" Sans asked the skeleton. She didn't look at him.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Sans," she replied coolly.

"Just do what your doing for Papyrus. You know just with my jacket. "

Avenir nodded once. "You can trust me to treat your objects with the respect you give them."

Sans shrugged; it didn't answer the question, but he could tell she was being honest. "CAN WE GIVE THEM TO YOU AFTER WE FINISH SHOPPING?" Papyrus asked finally releasing his hands.

Avenir nodded, "Yes. I would not expect otherwise. Now onto another question, which store would you like to visit first? There are furniture, clothing, armor, appliances."

"OH, OH. FURNITURE. MY BED IS HORRIBLE AND IT HURTS MY SPINE. NO OFFENCE, BROTHER. I KNOW YOU WORKED HARD FOR IT."

"None taken, bro," Sans replied. Internally he cringed thinking about his brother being uncomfortable.

"I will visit the dye shop to dye the material I need. In the meantime, you two can browse the beds. It may take a couple of months but I will guarantee that your home will be furnished with the best that I can buy," Avenir stated seriously. Papyrus thanked her as he pulled her off her feet once again.

The healer was placed on her feet before Papyrus charged to another store. "Hey, thanks. This means a lot to me and my bro," Sans mentioned to the female skeleton.

"I live a modest life, Sans. I have been saving money for the past year without much reason to spend a large amount. If I am unable to use it, it is wasted on me."

"I guess that is one way to look at it. I better catch up with Paps."

…...

Sans watched as Papyrus gushed over the red car bed. It was clearly child size, but that didn't deter the guard hopeful. "LOOK SANS, ISN'T THIS BEST THE COOLEST. I COULD CRUISE WHEN I SNOOZE.""

"Sounds cool, bro."

"I'LL FEEL THE MY HAIR IN THE WIND AND THE SUN ON MY SKIN. OF COURSE IT WOULD BE A DREAM, BUT THAT IS OKAY. WE'LL BE ON THE SURFACE BEFORE YOU KNOW IT," the taller claimed proudly. The shorter skeleton looked at the other patrons who gave Papyrus dirty looks. Sans gave his brother a wider grin.

" _Wheel_ both have to cruise when we get there," Sans replied poking the fake wheels.

"SANS," Papyrus complained while his teeth told of amusement. A false chuckle drew the brothers' attention to Avenir who had just walked to the pair. "HELLO, AVENIR. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS BED?" The taller showcased the red bed to the female.

"I think it is hardly an accurate representation of a vehicle," she replied. Sans sighed at the response.

"I KNOW, REAL CARS ARE SO COOL. I READ SOME MAGAZINES FROM THE SURFACE ABOUT CARS. DO YOU KNOW MUCH ABOUT CARS?" Papyrus asked as Avenir circled the bed prodding at the plastic.

Her eye-lights darted to the taller skeleton. "I cannot say that I am knowledgeable in that area. This bed would need to be custom made to fit you properly."

"SO DO YOU THINK THE BED IS COOL?"

"I don't understand the concept of 'cool', but I think this bed is unique and whimsical. I think it is a good bed," she concluded. Sans smiled a little wider at the tone the other used; she was being honest. "Let's speak with the salesman about customization. Sans, have you picked out a bed you like?"

"Yup, It's over there," Sans replied pointing to a mattress.

"A sound choice. Which bed frame have you chosen?" Avenir asked.

"None. I just need a mattress," Sans answered with a shrug.

"If that is what you prefer, I will tell the salesman our order," she responded marching her way to a snake-like monster. Both brothers followed behind the healer as she flagged down the reptile.

"We will like to place our order," she started.

"Excellent, Miss," the snake responded, hissing the last word. He clearly took note of Avenir's golden sash. "How may I help you?"

"We need a mattress like the one along the wall," Avenir started, pointing to the same mattress that Sans had indicticated before. The snake nodded his head showing that he had noted it. "We also need a custom bed. The red race car, we need it large enough for him," Avenir added motioning toward Papyrus who waved excitedly at the snake.

The salesman looked a little confused, "It is a child bed." He smiled slightly as if it was a joke

"Yes, hence the need for a custom bed," Avenir replied unphased by the other's comment.

"Surely, he wants a different bed. We have a wide selection," the salesman continued.

"I WOULD REALLY LIKE THE THE RACE CAR BED, MR. SNAKE."

Sans narrowed his sockets toward the snake waiting for his response. "I don't think we can make the bed. The model is really for children."

"I do not understand the problem. If you will not make the alterations, we will take our business to another establishment that would customize it," the healer replied matter-of-factly. Sans smirked toward the snake who now shifted uncomfortably.

"I will see what we can do. Delivery will be at the end of the week," the snake replied quickly as the skeletons turned to leave. "If you will follow me, I'll check you out," he added slithering to the counter in front of the store.

Avenir was quick to follow. "Hey bro, this may take a while. Why don't you look for a new couch? We ain't buying it now, but it isn't too early to get an idea."

"GREAT IDEA, BROTHER. I WILL PICK THE MOST COMFORTABLE COUCH. YOU DO ENJOY SITTING ON OUR COUCH. I WILL ASSURE THAT OUR NEW ONE IS JUST AS COMFORTABLE," Papyrus agreed and with a skip in his step marched to the living room section.

Sans shuffled to Avenir who was discussing payment with the salesman. "Heya, Avie," he called out. The healer turned to him breaking the conversation she was having earlier. "I means alot to me that you are willing to pay for this, but you gotta let me buy Pap's bed."

"If that is what you want, we will split the cost," she replied before talking with the snake. Once the price was settled, Sans handed exactly half of the cost. He tried not to think about the pile of gold coins he just handed over before Avenir finished the payment. The two skeletons left the reptile behind with his guarantee that the items would be delivered on time.

Papyrus joined the pair at the doors to the shop excited about the couches and his new bed. The trio left the store, stepping onto the nearly empty street. The monsters that were left were being beckoned into shops by worried shopkeepers. Sans tensed a little; something was wrong. This part of New Home always had plenty of monster wondering from store to store. His eyelights searched out for any other monsters. "WHERE IS EVERYONE?" Papyrus asked confusion clear on his face.

"I am unsure. We should be leaving though," Avenir answered, her sockets narrowed as she searched for something. Her pace quickened and the brothers hurried behind the healer. A loud squawk stopped the healer in her tracks.

Sans turned his skull to see something he didn't think he thought he would. Instead of a blank emotionless expression, Avenir's sockets were widen in fear. He could practically hear her bones rattling. He had barely a chance to ask what was wrong before a flurry of feathers crashed into the healer sending her to the ground, sliding back a couple of feet.

The skeleton brothers turned to the threat. A peacock-like monster perched itself on the healer's chest. The air was charged with heavy magic. "Heya, buddy. What's the big idea?" Sans asked. The bird craned its neck to stare down the brothers as its talons curled into the healer's armor. Sans took a step back at the blank, look that the bird gave him. It was frightening; it was as if the other monster didn't see him. Its large black eyes didn't hold any sign of recognition or even intelligence. Whatever was standing in front of him, it wasn't like any other monster he had seen before.


	5. Chapter 5

The air sparked with magic, the tension rising among the group. Sans readied his own, gathering the warm energy to his hands. It crackled in his grasp. He could feel his brother's familiar magic buzz beside him. He spared the taller skeleton a glance. Without words, the two knew what was needed. As much as he wanted to send a bone attack at the bird, it could hit Avenir who was pinned beneath its clawed feet. The female skeleton monster was frozen with wide sockets as the bird monster lowered its beak close to her nasal bridge.

With a squawk, the bird monster flared its wings. The bird shifted its stance to face the two standing skeletons. The frozen tension broke instantly.

Sans stepped back, dodging feather like bullets that pierced the ground where he was standing moments ago. He didn't need to look to know that Papyrus had deflected the bullets that were aimed toward him. The white magic fizzled out after they struck the gray stone. His eye-lights caught Avenir's own. The fear was still clear in the lime-green lights. She moved slightly, causing the bird to move its feet. The jacketed skeleton dodged another volley of bullets. He had to keep his guard up, any wrong step and he was dust.

"EXCUSE ME, BIRD MONSTER. WE DO NOT WISH TO FIGHT," Papyrus called toward the monster drawing its attention. The bird craned his neck to look at the taller skeleton and away from Sans. The shorter skeleton held out his left hand reaching for the bird's SOUL; he could feel the buzzing of magic swirling through the magical organ. A blue spade-like shape appeared in front of the monster moments before Sans swung his hand to the side.

The bird was thrown in the same direction that Sans pointed. It tumbled, its long legs tangling. Papyrus was quick to reach Avenir. He grabbed her by humeruses and pulled her to her feet. "Hey, you okay there, Avie?" Sans asked as the two skeletons stepped to his side. He kept his sockets on the attacker, not noticing her rubbing her cervical vertebrae.

"Yes. I suggest we leave. The Royal Guard will be here soon," the healer replied, the fear was missing from her level voice. Sans was sure her hands were shaking. Papyrus threw a wave of bones toward the bird who regained its footing. The bird blocked the attack with a flurry of feathers. Three feathers broke through the wave to be stopped by a nearly transparent bone. Sans looked at Avenir who looked a little strained. The bone was clearly hers.

"I don't think they want us to leave," Sans replied, side-stepping as a feather-like bullet landed between him and Papyrus. The taller skeleton threw a wave of bones which struck the the bird in the chest.

"MAYBE THEY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT WE DON'T WANT A FIGHT," Papyrus suggested hopefully. "WE DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU. WE JUST WANT TO CONTINUE OUR SHOPPING," the taller skeleton called to the bird who stepped closer to the trio.

"I don't think they are listening, Pap," Sans muttered. The three skeletons formed a wall in front of them. The shorter could see Papyrus's tall sturdy bones intermingled with his own shorter ones and a couple of translucent bones. The healer's heavy breaths were clearly audible and a bit disconcerting. He gave her the barest of glances, her teeth were set firmly.

"AVENIR, MAYBE YOU SHOULD STAY BEHIND US? YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD," Papyrus said putting a hand on the healer's shoulders. She moved slightly away from his touch. Sans had to agree with his brother once he actually looked at the female skeleton, he didn't notice the beads of sweat on her skull or the rather dull look in her eye-lights earlier. The sound of magic dispersing ended the discussion, but Sans didn't miss the fact that Papyrus nudged Avenir behind himself.

The bird squawked flaring its tail shooting more bullets toward the trio. Each were intercepted by Papyrus's well aimed attacks. Sans used the opening to grab the bird's SOUL again, turning it blue with his telekinetic magic. The shorter skeleton slammed the bird into the wall of a nearby shop before bones sprouted from the wall to impale the attacker. The other monster stumbled after the attack. Its legs shaked beneath it.

"SANS, YOU NEED TO STOP. WE DON'T WANT TO KILL THEM," Papyrus pleaded. Sans narrowed his sockets at the enemy. He didn't want to dust the other, but the monster seemed determined to continue.

"They don't look like they agree with you," Sans replied. The trio dodged another volley of bullets.

"It won't stop unless we dust them," Avenir interrupted, her voice cold. Papyrus looked pained at the response and Sans felt himself flinch. He never heard a monster speak about taking a life so casually before. Yes the Underground was violent, but it was contained within the games. It wasn't supposed to poison the city streets. His mind strayed to the stories the bar customers told him.

"MISS AVENIR. WE CAN'T JUST KILL THEM; THEIR FAMILY WOULD MISS THEM. IT ISN'T RIGHT," Papyrus reasoned, his voice firm.

"There isn't another option. It is our lives or theirs," Avenir said coldly. Sans grit his teeth. A couple of translucent bones struck the bird's head and it crowed angrily.

"Or we can just run. No one has to die," Sans suggested. A couple of poorly formed bullets struck the ground between the trio.

A loud battle cry disrupted the discussion, gruff and feminine. Blue spears embedded themselves between the bird and skeletons. Sans looked up to the source of the spears. Standing on the rooftop of a nearby shop, was an armored monster. Judging from the golden sheen, the skeleton figured it was the Royal Guard Captain. She stood proudly, hands on her hips.

"Hey, nerd. You look like you need some help," the guard growled. Sans could hear his brother cheer a bit and whisper something along the lines of 'cool.' The bird stumbled to turn. It cawed at the guard. The guard laughed removing her helmet before tossing her red ponytail.

"She is wasting time with the dramatics," Avenir said. Sans had to agree with the healer's comment.

"Stop right there," Undyne shouted swinging the spear that manifested itself into her hands. The bird's SOUL turned green halting its movements. The fish-like monster jumped down from her perch, landing with a clatter and breaking a few cobblestones. "In the name of the king, you are under arrest," Undyne proclaimed as she slapped a pair of what appeared to be cuffs around the bird's spindly legs. Sans recognized the objects as magic suppressants, controversial, but effective.

The monster squawked indignitedly, pecking at the guard's head as she bent down. The fish-like monster's singular golden eye glared at the other before she surplexed him over her shoulder. The bird's neck bent uncomfortably against the stone floor and lay twitching when Undyne released it. "Nyah, that will teach them," she said proudly, dusting her hands against each other. "Hey, you punks okay?"

"WOWIE, THAT WAS REALLY COOL," Papyrus said fish monster beamed at the praise, her smile widening to expose her sharp teeth.

"What else did you expect from the Royal Guard," she proclaimed proudly, pointing to herself with her thumb. Her gold eye locked onto Avenir who stood stiffly beside Sans. "Hey, nerd. You didn't answer my question. Are you hurt?" The captain stomped to the much shorter skeleton, before bending to inspect her closer. Avenir took a step back at the single critical eye, the slit-like pupil scanned her.

"I am uninjured. Papyrus and Sans did well in protecting me," Avenir replied flatly. Sans waved his hand at mention of his name. Papyrus beamed, he was excited, bouncing slightly.

"Good job, boneheads," Undyne praised while Papyrus was practically vibrating with excitement. Sans had to smile at the attention his brother got. "Well, I gotta take this feral to the King. That is if it makes it," the fish pointed to the bird that collapsed to the ground. Sans's mind stuck to the word, feral; what did the captain mean. She said it differently, the word emphasized.

"THEY ARE DYING?" Papyrus asked panicked, breaking any thought process the older brother had. "THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO. I AM SURE THEY WILL BE GOOD." Undyne gave the tall skeleton a disbelieving look. Seeing that there was no help from the taller monster, the optimistic skeleton turned his skull to Avenir. "YOU'RE A HEALER, CAN'T YOU HEAL HIM?" He pleaded with the healer. Sans could see the indifference in her sockets. His brother must have seen it too. "THEY DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE. WE ARE NOT HURT. I AM SURE THEY CAN TURN THEMSELVES AWAY FROM THIS PATH. EVERYONE DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE."

"Hey, there isn't anything we can do," Undyne said surprisingly softly. The sharp clicks of heels stopped the fish monster from continuing. "Where are you going, nerd?" she called out to the skeleton. Avenir didn't answer, but kneeled in front of the collapsed bird. Its feathers were now a dusty color and lost most of their texture; silvery dust trickled to the the ground, blending into the gray stone.

The bird monster snapped at the healer. She wasn't phased, she laid a hand on its head. Soft green light glowed from the gloved appendage. The glow wrapped around the bird. Its brilliant colors returned, the dusty color turning to beautiful plumage. "What are you thinking?" Undyne's gruff voice asked. The guard had appeared beside the healer, pulling her away from the revived monster. "That is a feral," Undyne growled lowly to her.

"Yes, it is. King Asgore would need to decide its fate," Avenir replied, slipping her arm from Undyne's grasp.

Undyne sighed through her clenched teeth. "Fine, but you have to explain it to your .. um.. Kin. You know how Asgore feels about these things," the guard said, her voice serious. The guard marched to the bird before roughly pulling it to its feet. The two female monster walked opposite directions.

Avenir marched to the skeleton brothers. "THANK YOU. I AM SURE THAT THEY CAN BE A BETTER MONSTER," Papyrus said loudly as he pulled the healer off her feet and into a hug.

"Good job, Avie," Sans added as she was returned to her feet. "So you gonna tell us about this 'feral' thing?"

Avenir turned her eyelights to him. "I will explain, but first you must understand that this is confidential. Only the nobles and their families are supposed to know this."

"Our lips are sealed or well our teeth at least," Sans joked. Avenir didn't laugh.

"BROTHER THIS IS SERIOUS," Papyrus complained, frowning.

"Ferals are monsters who submitted to their LV. They can't be reasoned with. They will kill all those in their path. The King does not want them to be common knowledge. He doesn't want the citizens to fear 'strength'," Avenir explained.

Sans knew about LV; he knew that once as an individual gained more LV, the easier it was to gain more. Someone once explained it; the same someone who always seem to be slipping from his mind. Papyrus seemed to be thinking about this new information. "WHEN I AM IN THE ROYAL GUARD, I WILL GUIDE THESE FERALS ON THE PATH OF GOOD. I AM SURE THEY CAN TURN FROM THEIR EVIL WAYS," Papyrus announce convicted. He placed a hand on his chest as his scarf fluttered in the wind. Sans couldn't help, but think that the taller's conviction and drive was cool.

Avenir didn't respond, her green eyelights distant. "I am a bit worn. I will retire for the night. Unless you wish to continue shopping," she finally broke the silence. The brothers paused to think. The battle didn't really take much out of them.

"THE DAY ISN'T OVER. I THINK WE CAN CONTINUE OUR ACTIVITIES."

"That idea has some _purchase,"_ Sans said, his grin widening. Papyrus accidently chuckled before reacting to the pun. Avenir huffed a tired laugh.

"CAN WE LOOK AT GETTING SOMETHING TO EAT? I AM STARVING," Papyrus cheered.

"That sounds like a plan," Sans added, putting his hands into his pockets. He did use a bit of magic; it would be good to refill his reserves.

"There is a restaurant at the end of this street," Avenir informed the two as she began her stiff march. She was walking a bit slower than normal, one hand on her chest.

"Darling, wait a moment," a suave voice called to the trio. The sound of a wheel rolling across stone grew closer. A rectangular robot skidded in front of the trio. "It appears that I have missed all the action. What a shame. I was looking forward to interviewing the Captain." He put a hand to the corner of his head dramatically. The robot rubbed his screen as if to think. "Well, that story is dull anyway. A slight cave-in with rubble; mandatory lockdown. Booooring. A royal engagement that is something that the public wants to hear about." The robot pulled a microphone out of his inventory and pointed into Avenir's face nearly bumping her teeth.

Sans sighed; he didn't care for the whole Underground to know. "News appears to spread quickly," Avenir noted. "I have no comment to give. My life isn't a production for all to see." The words should have been said in anger or frustration, but they fell like fact with her tone. She pushed the microphone away.

"Oh, you are as exciting at a glass of water. Perhaps you will like to give a couple of words?" Mettaton asked turning his microphone to Sans.

Sans grinned wider, "yup. Why was the robot tired when he got home? Because he had a _hard drive."_ Mettaton stopped moving, lowering the microphone slightly.

"SANS YOU CAN'T USE PUNS IN AN INTERVIEW," Papyrus complained while Avenir gave a chuckle.

"What is a robot's favorite music? Heavy Metal," Sans added.

If Mettaton had a readable face, he would be frowning. "Perhaps I should be leaving. I do have adoring fans to entertain."

"Okay. One more. Why was the robot angry? Someone was pushing all his buttons," Sans finished with a wide grin. Papyrus tried to hide his smile while Avenir gave a chuckle.

"It is has been a pleasure to meet you two. Perhaps we can reschedule that interview. This really is the story of the year, sweetheart," the entertainer said with a sigh, clearly at his wit's end. "I do hope you reconsider giving me the story. I would hate for any misinformation to be spread," Mettaton said with a shrug. "Toodles." With a wave, the robot rolled away.

"I WONDER IF HE IS GOING TO FILM HIS COOKING SHOW. IT'S MY FAVORITE. I THINK THIS WEEK HE IS COOKING A CHEESECAKE. I NEVER HAD ONE, BUT I AM SURE IT IS NOTHING I CAN'T HANDLE," Papyrus said. "I WISH I WAS A CHARISMATIC AS HE WAS."

"Nah bro. You are great just the way you are," Sans said quickly, not wanting his brother to pick up Mettaton's habits.

"I agree. You are far more enjoyable company and … cool," Avenir stated the last word said as if she was unsure if she was using the term correctly. Papyrus beamed under the two sentences of praise.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH. OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS QUITE AMAZING, BUT HE IS ALSO AMAZINGLY HUNGRY. LEAD THE WAY TO THE RESTAURANT, AVENIR. PLEASE."

The shorter skeleton took the lead again. The restaurant that she led the two was massive. The air around it just screamed high-class. When the trio entered, the host led them to a private room.

"Being royalty has its perks," Sans noted as they sat.

"Yes, it has its advantages. One of which is that I have the funds to pay the bill. Do order whatever you wish," Avenir stated, folding her hands on the table. Papyrus picked a pasta dish while Sans looked for the most expensive dish. He watched the female skeleton, hoping for some reaction to his choice. The waiter left with just the brother's order.

"AVENIR, ARE YOU NOT HUNGRY? YOU DIDN'T ORDER," Papyrus said clearly concerned about the other. "THE MONSTER ATTACKED YOU," he added.

"I do need to replenish the HP that it knocked off," Avenir admitted. "I, however, already packed a meal that fits into my diet." With that the skeleton pulled a bottle with a thick green liquid out of her inventory.

"What's that?" Sans asked at the suspicious material.

"THAT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE FOOD," Papyrus added and his brother was inclined to agree with him.

"This is a blend of vegetables to promote healthy magic and strong bones," Avenir explain taking a draw of the liquid. Both brothers looked at each other a silent word of agreement passed between them.

"That can't be _goop_ for you," Sans muttered taking the bottle from the table as she placed it down. Avenir didn't give this pun a response, she kept her eye-lights on her meal. Sans held the drink up to his nasal cavity and sniffed at it. It smelled like pond scum. Against his better judgement he took a sip. He gagged at the awful flavor; what seemed like annoyance passed quickly through Avenir's eyes. Lost before it could be noted.

"IF THIS IS HEALTHY FOR BONES, I WANT TO TRY," Papyrus proclaimed and his brother held it away from him.

"I am doing you a favor, bro," Sans insisted, holding the bottle away from Papyrus.

"You are over exaggerating, Sans. The flavor isn't that bad," Avenir added, now reaching for the bottle as well, but with less feeling. The short skeleton kept his sockets on his two dining companions while keeping the bottle away from both. He grinned cheekily at the two. Unfortunately, Papyrus's reach was longer than than San's.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VICTORIOUS," the taller skeleton cheered before giving the bottle a big swing. Sans's sockets widened as he watched the goop pass his brother's teeth. Papyrus eyes became googly. Instantaneously, the green goop returned in a fountain form spraying the waiter who had just returned. The bottle clattered to the ground, letting the toxic waste that the healer dared call food ooze across the ground. "I APOLOGIZE, AVENIR. I WAS SO SURPRISED AT THE UM, BENEFITS." The taller coughed.

"We have bigger problems, pap," Sans interrupted, motioning to the dripping waiter. "I am sure that will wash out with _waiter_."

"That doesn't sound like water," Avenir added as Papyrus tried clean the waiter with a cloth napkin.

"I think you should leave," the waiter said, pushing away Papyrus's less hand helpful gestures. Avenir stood to her feet while both skeleton brothers apologized to the waiter. The trio left with empty stomachs.

The door closed behind the skeleton's with finality. "Are you still hungry, Papyrus?" Avenir asked.

"YES, BUT NOW I AM CONCERNED ABOUT YOU. EATING NOTHING, BUT THAT UM, DRINK. CAN WE GO TO YOUR HOME AND WE CAN COOK SOMETHING THERE?" Papyrus asked. Sans was going to suggest that they just separated and not impose on the healer.

"I see no reason why we shouldn't. I live about a ten minute walk from here," Avenir said as she began to lead the brothers. They passed the stores quickly; although New Home was the largest region it was still barely the size of a small human city. The store fronts turned to shabby houses. Sans kept his sockets out as a couple of monster meandered the streets. Slowly trickling out of their houses, the street was slowly coming back to life. The worn monsters looked at them, some with frowns and others with fear.

The trio caught a couple of glances, but Avenir seemed to ignore the attention. Papyrus waved to a purple monster who quickly turned away as if she was caught doing something wrong. "As I stated before, I live modestly," Avenir stated. Looking at the house, Sans would say that it was an understatement.

While the skelebros home was cozy, the healer's was downright small. A suitable size for a single monster, but a couple would find themselves cramped. "WOWIE, IT IS SO CUTE. IT IS A PERFECT SIZE FOR YOU," Papyrus complimented the house or insulted the healer's stature. Knowing Papyrus's nature, Sans knew that he was being complementary.

"Watch your head," Avenir responded as she opened the front door. Papyrus entered first, ducking slightly to enter. Sans followed at his leisurely pace. Avenir entered afterward locking the door behind her. "The kitchen is right in front of us," the healer guided though it was unnecessary. Sans could see the clean stovetop and fridge from his position in the dining/living room.

"RIGHT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM ALWAYS PREPARED FOR ANY EMERGENCY." With that, Papyrus pulled a box of spaghetti noodles from his inventory. The taller skeleton marched his way to the kitchen with Avenir at his heels. Deciding that it would be a while, Sans looked for a place to sleep. In the corner of the living room was an armchair, the only piece of furniture besides the table. He plopped himself down, slouching as far as he could. He yawned once, closing his eyes. He fell asleep quickly.

"SANS," his brother's loud voice woke the shorter skeleton. Sans opened his sockets slowly to see both Avenir and Papyrus waiting at the table with a plate of spaghetti noodles with some sort of green sauce. "AVENIR DIDN'T HAVE ANY TOMATOES. THIS MIGHT HAVE STUMPED ANY OTHER MONSTER, BUT NOT MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS."

"We had a small disagreement on how long noodles took to cook and the smoke alarm went off once, but the meal appears edible," Avenir stated.

"The fire alarm went off," Sans repeated with a deadpan expression. Both skeletons nodded.

"IT WAS A SMALL FIRE, SANS NOTHING TO GET FIRED UP ABOUT. FORGET I SAID THAT," Papyrus stated, hurrying the last words as a cheeky grin passed Sans's face.

"That is correct. We put it out before it burned anything vital," Avenir added with her matter-of-fact tone which made Sans all the more curious about the destruction the two caused. Sans pulled himself to his feet and padded to the table. The trio took a seat and Papyrus divied up the noodles.

Sans steeled his nerves as he twirled the noodles around his fork. "WOWIE, I THINK THINK THIS IS BETTER THAN MY NORMAL SPAGHETTI. I SHOULD MAKE GREEN GOOP NOODLES MORE OFTEN." The jacketed skeleton's eyelight darted to his brother before turning to Avenir who just slipped her fork behind her teeth.

She chewed thoughtfully, "I concede. This is better than my health drink." Sans was tempted to replied that even pond scum would taste better, but refrained himself.

The short skeleton finally took his first bite. He chewed thoughtfully; it wasn't as bad as Papyrus's spaghetti, but it wasn't delicious. "Great job, bro. You too Avie."

"Avenir was really quick putting out the fire she started. I was very impressed. She could be a royal guard if she wanted to." Sans chuckled to himself as he imagined this fire.

The trio finished their meal comfortably. With nonexistent stomachs full,Papyrus gathered the dishes washing them quickly.

"I should thank you for distracting Mettaton. He is quite insistent on putting me in the spotlight. I prefer not to have everyone asking about myself," Avenir stated honestly, her voice low.

"No prob. You like your privacy. I respect that," Sans replied with a shrug. Avenir didn't say a word, choosing to get to her feet and march to the kitchen. The short skeleton pulled a ketchup bottle from his jacket and took a sip.

The two skeletons returned to the table. "IT HAS BEEN VERY NICE TO SHOP WITH YOU TODAY, AVENIR. SANS AND I HAVE TO LEAVE IF WE ARE GOING TO WATCH METTATON'S SHOW."

"Very well, May I have your scarf?" she asked holding her hand up. Papyrus fiddled with the fabric for a moment before unwrapping it from his vertebrae. The healer carefully removed the red article from his grasp. Her lime eyelights turned to the shorter brother. She held her hand to him. With a sigh, Sans shrugged off his jacket. He dropped it into her gloves.

"I will return them tomorrow," she stated before the brothers gave their goodbyes leaving the tiny home.

Sans motioned to put his hands in his pockets only to be met with air. "YOU LOOK STRANGE WITHOUT YOUR JACKET," Papyrus commented. Sans looked up at his brother whose neck looked vulnerable without the scarf.

"You too,bro. Hopefully Avie will finish with them soon."

UT~UT~UT

Toriel padded through her small home toward her bedroom. The boss monster opened the door slowly. The back of her neck tingled, a sure sign of her magic barrier was being disturbed. Her SOUL stopped pulsing for a moment. Gathering her courage, she pulled her robe to put over her nightgown. She refused to have another monster see her when she was indecent. The boss monster hurried through the house. She slowed slightly on the stairs like she had always told her children. She pulled her robe tighter as the cool air from Snowdin seeped from under the door.

There was another knock at the door. "Who is there?" she called out, her muzzle inches from the stone.

"Avenir," the other's voice called out.

Toriel hummed, but opened the door. The stone door opened, revealing the skeleton. Snow coated her shoulder and skull. But that wasn't the concerning part of her view. What concerned the motherly monster was the way the skeleton was slightly slouched. "Come in, you look a little ill," Toriel urged her in. Avenir limped slightly, favoring her right leg. The taller monster closed the door behind the skeleton.

"I am... grateful for your concern," the skeleton said, her dull eye-lights were looking up at her. Toriel guided the skeleton to her living room. The healer dropped a bit more heavily than normal. "I had not intended to disturb you so late, but I have no other option." Toriel straightened her stance. What made the younger monster thought needed her aid. "I am going to need to ask that favor of you." The boss monster felt a bit nervous. What would the skeleton monster ask of her. Avenir pulled out an old blue jacket and a tattered red scarf. The skeleton monster continued to explain that she needed to embordered and mend the clothing. "Do you know how to do so?" Avenir ended her explanation.

Toriel smiled and chuckled slightly. "When you live for as long as I have, you learn a few skills." The boss monster took the clothing from Avenir who kept hold on the clothing a bit longer than neccessary. She made sure to hold them gingerly. "I will start tomorrow. It is far too late for such a project." The skeleton stood up stiffly. Her sockets were starting to droop. "Avenir, if it is too late for sewing it is too late to be wandering the Underground. I have a spare room you may borrow." Toriel put her paws on the skeletons arm and started to guide the shorter monster toward her spare room. It was normally used for the children that fell, but the skeleton could fit easily in the small bed. The healer didn't complain as the queen opened the door. Toriel let the skeleton shuffled into the room before dropping onto the bed. The boss monster frowned deciding that she would be sure to cook a big breakfast for the other.

* * *

A/N: Hi there. I decided not to interrupt the flow of the story and put my author's note down here. I am sorry for the late update. I intended to post these a week or so ago, but I got sick so I was unable to. So I have failed to mention before hand, but I will mention it here. In this story, doctors and healers are different. Doctors can use green magic, but they also can heal illnesses while Healers only heal physical wounds.

-guest- your review just made me smile. I doubt you would see this but thank you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone, Chilly here. I hope you are all having a good day. Thank you all of you who are reading. If you would be so kind, please drop a review. Even if it a single sentence. I love reviews. Anyway, I should note that this story has mini-time skips. I hope that they are easy to spot and not too confusing.

* * *

Sans plopped himself onto the springy couch with a soft thud. The smell of the seat's newness filled his senses. He shifted his weight a little. The seat didn't hug his pelvis like the old one, but it was very comfortable. He kicked off his slippers, letting them plop to the ground with a mute thud. He nudged his soaked socks over his calcaneus, letting it slide down his tarsals and phalanges to land in a pile on the carpeted floor. With bare bones, Sans lifted his feet; the coffee table in front of him called out to his tired feet. "SANS, NO FEET ON THE NEW FURNITURE," Papyrus scolded from his unseen location, his voice loud and firm. Sans chuckled, his feet poised over the wooden coffee table caught in the act. With a chuckle he dropped his feet, he let his feet dangle from the green couch.

"K," he responded lowly. Papyrus stomped into view, his red and gold scarf fluttering behind him. The delta rune shone from its point on the edge. He tapped his foot, raising his brow bone. The younger taller brother was looking over the shorter. "See bro? No feet," Sans said, pointed to his slipperless feet that pointed to the floor.

"VERY WELL. THANK YOU, SANS," the younger skeleton relented, his posture relaxing. " IN A MOMENTS TIME, YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO WITNESS A MEAL OF MY OWN CREATION," Papyrus announced, hand on his chest. His scarf fluttering in the nonexistent wind. "IT IS THE MOST CREATIVE, DECADENT MEAL IN THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND. I DOUBT THAT EVEN METTATON OR GRILLBY OR EVEN THE FANCIEST RESTAURANT IN THE UNDERGROUND COULD COMPARE." A strange smoky scent drifted to Sans's nasal cavity as his brother rambled.

"You seem very _fired_ up," Sans responded, looking past the taller skeleton. Gray billowing smoke floated out from the kitchen. His grin widened in anticipation for his brother to notice. White eye-lights darted from the kitchen's doorway and the tall skeleton.

"Nyeh?" Papyrus asked tilting his skull, his smile dropping. "YOU CAN'T MAKE THAT PUN IF THERE IS NO FIRE."

Sans chuckled, pointing lazily to the kitchen. Papyrus looked over his shoulder. "SANS," Papyrus shouted as he ran back to the kitchen. The older brother laughed as he put his feet on the coffee table. He pillowed his skull with his jacketed arms. He kept his eye-lights on the doorway. He gathered his magic, anticipating a shortcut to the burning kitchen. A single shout would released the hidden tension.

The smoke slowed, but the taller skeleton didn't reappear. With a groan, Sans got to his feet. A stretch and a couple of pops and he shuffled to the kitchen, hands in his blue and gold jacket.

The room was very much unchanged. The worn appliances were still sitting in their corner, their white surfaces clean. Sans's phalanges clicked on the tile as he spotted his brother. Papyrus was scratching his skull looking at an unidentifiable plate of mush sitting on the counter. The 'food' still smoked slightly. Sans cringed at the disaster and the drooping posture of his brother. "hey, bro. Everything okay?" Sans asked as his walked farther into the kitchen.

"NO, SANS. DINNER IS RUINED. I DON'T THINK WE CAN EVEN EAT IT," Papyrus moaned, his shoulders dropping. The taller skeleton frowned at the mush as if it offended him.

Sans smile dropped at the despondent look. The older brother opened a drawer in the kitchen, mind set on finding a specific item. "No need to _flip_ out, bro," Sans said pulling out a spatula.

Papyrus turned his gaze away from the casualty to see his brother. "SANS," Papyrus shouted loud enough for the walls to shake. His gloved hands clenched into fists.

Sans laughed before tossing the cooking utensil onto the counter. He was already opening another drawer. "Honestly, I'm _grate_ ful that you put the fire out," Sans added his grin widening as he pulled a cheese grater out from the drawer. Papyrus frowned deeper and crossed his arms. The grater joined the spatula as boney fingers dug into the open drawers. "We can just _roll_ with it. _Mix_ it up. And eat at Grillby's," Sans suggested, pulling out a rolling pin then a battered electronic mixer. He was careful with the mixer, letting it join the other cooking equipment.

"SANS. IF WE EAT AT THAT GREASE BUCKET, WILL YOU STOP MAKING HORRIBLE PUNS?" Papyrus bargained, rubbing the temples of his skull as if to stave off a headache. The taller skeleton's eye sockets drifted to the scattered kitchen instruments with a slight frown.

Sans shrugged. "It would be worth the _whisk_ ," Sans replied waving a whisk in his hands.

"SANS," Papyrus complained, stomping his foot against the kitchen tile. Sans laughed loudly. "THAT IS YOUR LAST WARNING."

"Okay, Pap. Let's go to Grillby's," Sans offered, holding up his hands in a calming gesture. "No more puns today." Papyrus gave his brother a disbelieving look. "Promise."

The word seemed to please the younger skeleton, Papyrus lowered his hands as his shoulders relaxed. "OKAY, THEN ONTO GRILLBY'S," he announced, pointing to the door before marching across the floor. Sans chuckled and with a shrug followed his brother out of their home taking a moment to put on his soaked slippers. The shorter skeleton zipped his jacket to his collarbone in preparation for the weather outside.

Snowdin's cold wind picked up the snow on the ground, blowing it into slow curls. If one was quiet, they would hear the faint whistling that the wind made as it passed through bone. Papyrus was already moving ahead, his boots sinking into the deep snow. Sans shuffled behind his taller brother stepping in the footprints he left. He lowered his skull into the warmth near his collar bone. He slipped his hands into his pocket. "IT APPEARS THAT A STORM IS BUILDING," Papyrus remarked looking up at the far cavern ceiling.

Sans opened his jaw, a smile already tugging at the corners of his jaw. Papyrus turned around, his scarf swirling. The taller skeleton crossed his arms, narrowing his eye-sockets, waiting for a pun. "Sure does. We should turn the heater on tonight," Sans replied calmly, raising his own brow bone. His younger brother's sockets narrowed suspiciously. "Is there a problem, bro?" Sans asked, grin widening.

Papyrus shook his slowly. "NO, OF COURSE NOT. YOU'RE RIGHT. IT WILL BE TOO COLD FOR THE HEATER TO NOT BE RUNNING." With that statement, the taller skeleton pivoted again. His heavy steps crunched the snow beneath his boots. Sans followed after the other. The cold of the snow prickled against his exposed feet. Papyrus looked over his shoulder at his brother, his sockets looking to the pink slippers in the snow. Sans gave him a wide smile. "HOW WAS YOUR DAY, SANS?"

"It was okay. The guard almost caught me, but I gave them the slip," Sans answered with a shrug.

"YOU HAVE THE MONEY FOR THE PERMIT NOW. YOU CAN SELL HOTDOGS LEGALLY," Papyrus complained with a frown.

"Yeah, but then I have to go to New Home and apply. That's a lot of paperwork, bro," Sans answered dully, putting his hands in his pockets.

Papyrus sighed frustrated, but didn't complain verbally. The taller skeleton reached for the grill's door, holding it open as Sans shuffled in. The shorter skeleton could hear his brother knock off the snow on his boots as he, himself, soaked in the warmth.

"Sans," the patrons called out, their voice a disharmonious chorus. The shorter skeleton shuffled forward.

"Hey Sans, you look nice today. New jacket?," a slurred voice called. Sans turned to the nearest booth. The yellow bunny monster was slumped over the table. Only her head was visible, her dark eyes dazed. He sighed to himself, he had heard this before. It was getting old.

"Heya, Winter. You know my fiancée wouldn't appreciate hearin' you flirt with me," Sans said leaning away from the drunk who slowly pushed her body off of the table , feeling grateful that the healer was good for something.

The rabbit monster leaned over the table to get closer, her paws on the table to support her wobbling weight. "She doesn't have to know," she slurred before slowly blinking.

"See ya, Winter," Sans interrupted waving the rabbit monster away as he looked for his brother. The taller skeleton was easy to spot. The neat skeleton was wiping down the table and booth before sitting at a booth near the empty tables in the center of the dining area. Sans shuffled after him. He plopped down onto the stiff cushion; the smell of burgers and fries filling his nasal cavity.

Sans looked up at his brother whose nasal bone was scrunched up. "It's not that bad, bro," Sans said. Papyrus scoffed, crossing his arms. He turned his skull away from the older skeleton. The taller skeleton was looking over the sitting area.

"WHERE ARE THE ROYAL GUARD?" Papyrus asked pointing to the empty tables, dropping his crossed arms. Sans frowned; the dogs were regulars. He should have noticed the lack of barking and the smell of dog treat smoke. The tables were devoid of all signs of the canines, their cards and weapons nowhere in sight.

"Don't know, bro," Sans answered. The crackling of fire crept up to the pair as the two were illuminated with warm orange light. "Maybe Grillby knows," Sans said as the fire elemental approached the table.

"Grillby says that he hasn't seen the dogs all day," the red bird monster called out from the bar. The skeletons looked at the fire monster for any disagreement with the translation. The bartender didn't move except for the wisps of flames on his head. "He is wondering what you want to order," the red bird yelled out again which caused the orange fish monster sitting next to him to grasp his head in pain. Judging from the empty glasses in front of him, the fish monster had too much to drink.

"I'll like a burg," Sans said, leaning back into a comfortable slouch. His eye-lights darted to his brother who frown at the menu.

"I WILL ORDER THE SAME. EASY ON THE GREASE," Papyrus grumbled, emphasizing the last sentence. He closed the laminated pamphlet with finality before holding it out to the flame monster. Grillby grabbed the menu from the taller skeleton before retreating to the kitchen.

"So Pap. Have ya thought about cooking lessons? Like you said we have the do-money for it," Sans asked stumbling over a pun. Papyrus rose his brow bone at the word choice, but smiled.

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT A GOOD COOK?" Papyrus asked, tilting his head.

Sans's eye-lights shrunk, "I didn't mean it like that, bro. I meant that even really good cooks need new recipes." He waved his hands in front of himself to shoo the thought.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH," the taller skeleton laughed. "AFTER TONIGHT'S DISASTER, PERHAPS A FEW LESSONS WOULD BE BENEFICIAL. THEN I WOULD TRULY BE A MASTER CHEF. MAYBE I WOULD OPEN A RESTAURANT HERE, AND SHOW THE MONSTERS OF SNOWDIN GOOD FOOD. IMAGINE HOW POPULAR I WOULD BE. EVERYONE WOULD WANT TO BE MY FRIEND."

Sans felt his SOUL swell with pride. The crackle of flames and the clearing of a throat broke the monologue. Grillby placed two steaming burgers in front of the brothers. The shorter thanked the fire elemental. Papyrus followed suit in his boisterous voice. Sans took a hardy bite out of his burger as Grillby walked away.

Papyrus was a little more hesitant. He held the burger to his sockets, turning it around in his hands. Sans rolled his eye-lights as the taller skeleton brought the burger to his nasal cavity and took a deep breath. His brother slumped a little, but bit into the burger. Sans took another bite as the door to the bar opened.

The cold wind from outside rushed in bringing little snow flurries. Two dark cloaked monsters trudged in, their heads lowered. The bright orange delta rune on their cloak broadcasted their role as Royal Guards. Sans lowered his burger as the monster pushed back their black hoods to reveal white fur and floppy ears. On the pair's tails, three more dogs entered. The orange delta rune stood out like a beacon. Or it should have, the bright color was dulled by the pack's lowered heads. The largest in his shiny armor had his ears pressed flat against his skull.

The group drew the bar's attention. Every patron watching the dog pack shuffle to their table. They leaned heavily on the table. A shuffle in front of him, drew Sans's attention. Papyrus slid across the booth to stalk toward the Royal Guards. "WHAT'S WRONG?" the tall skeleton asked.

The dogs all looked to the skeleton with tired eyes. "Greatest Dog Fell Down," the male dog holding the female member's paw rumbled. Dogamy squeezed Dogressa's paw. The entire bar stilled. Grillby paused his polishing, Winter stopped her drunken rambling, and the bird and fish at the bar froze. The dogs lowered their heads, Greater Dog perked his ears slightly. He barked and yipped.

"Greater says that the Royal Healer is on the case. She'll handle it and Greatest will be back soon," Dogressa translated a soft smile on her muzzle. The other dogs perked a little. Lesser borfed, pointing to Papyrus.

"Lesser said that there is an opening now if you want it, Papyrus," Doggo said gruffly, the young dog pulling out a dog treat.

"DO I EVER. I COULD SUBSTITUTE FOR GREATEST UNTIL HE GETS BETTER," Papyrus announced for the whole bar.

The dog couple chuckled and the other's tails wagged slowly. "You need to speak with Undyne," Dogamy added to the skeleton who was posing.

"There will be a lot of applicants," Dogressa added. Papyrus wasn't swayed in the slightest.

"THEN I WILL PROVE MYSELF WORTHY. SHE'LL HAVE TO ACCEPT ME. NYEH-HEH-HEH. I KNOW, I WILL SIGN UP FOR THE GAMES THIS FRIDAY," Papyrus announced. The dogs yipped while Sans felt his SOUL shudder. His eye-light guttered out, he couldn't hear the rest of Papyrus's monologue. His phalanges tightened on the table. The greasy burger in front of him no longer looked appetizing. "DID YOU HEAR, BROTHER?" Papyrus's loud voice brought Sans to the present.

Sans gave his brother a withered look. "Yea, sure did, bro." Papyrus took a bite out of his burger. "You sure you wanna fight? Avie can have Undyne talk to ya or something."

Papyrus shook his head, "SANS, I CAN'T RELY ON HER TO DO ANYTHING. A TRUE ROYAL GUARD SHOULD PROVE HIS MERIT BY HIMSELF."

"Yea, bro. But it would be dangerous," Sans muttered picking at the bun of his burger.

"WORRY NOT, BROTHER. I WILL BE EXTRA CAREFUL," Papyrus said lowering his voice slightly. Sans sighed, biting his burger. The two finished and Papyrus stood up to pay the fire elemental.

The shorter skeleton brother watched as the other walked out of earshot. Pulling out his cellphone he dialed a number he added a week ago. The phone rang twice. "Sans," the dull female voice answered.

"Hello to you too, Avie. Heya, are you near Snowdin?" Sans asked, leaning on the table in front of him.

"Yes, one of the guard dogs Fell Down. I have been inspecting for any causes. However, I do not think you called for social reasons," Avenir continued.

Sans chuckled. "Yup, you see right through me." He waited for a fake laugh.

"That wasn't remotely funny and therefore I refuse to laugh," Avenir stated which made the comedian laugh more. He could picture her unamused skull.

"Sure, I guess so. Anyway, Paps wants to sign up for the Games this Friday," Sans started, looking at his brother who was chatting with Grillby.

"Why would he want to?" Avenir's voice was clipped. He would say that she sounded halfway worried.

"He wants to have Greatest slot. Subbing for him," Sans replied. "Ya gotta talk some reason into him." If it was anyone else, they probably would ask Sans why he didn't just tell his brother.

"I am on my way. Though I must admit that my persuasion skills are not the best," Avenir replied. Sans chuckled, he couldn't disagree with her.

"Welp, they are gonna havta do," he said.

"Speak proper Common. You can be difficult to understand," Avenir stated.

"Ya, ya. Meet us in fronta Grillby's," Sans replied. Avenir hung up the phone, leaving Sans with the dial tone. Sans closed his flip phone and put it back into his jacket pocket. Papyrus stomped up to the still sitting Sans.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR TAB WAS SO HIGH?" Papyrus asked, tapping his foot. Sans chuckled, rubbing his cervical vertebrae. " I OFFERED TO PAY ALL OF IT," the taller added explaining his frustration.

"Sorry about that, bro. Hey. you wanna meet with Avie?" Sans asked.

The taller skeleton uncrossed his arms and his hunched shoulders lowered themselves. "SHE'S HERE? GREAT. I CAN TELL HER ABOUT JOINING THE GUARD. COME SANS, WE MUSTN'T KEEP HER WAITING," Papyrus pulled his brother from the booth. Sans stumbled as he regain his footing. He shuffled after his brother who was already at the door to the bar.

He braced himself for the cold as Papyrus pulled the door open. Sans lowered his head to follow the taller skeleton into the snow. "She's meeting us here," Sans told his brother who inspected the warm town.

"I SEE HER," Papyrus announced seconds before running to the female skeleton who picked her steps carefully. "AVENIR," Papyrus called out as she took a step. The healer's concentration was broken and her booted foot slipped on the hidden ice beneath the snow. She caught herself with her gloved hands. Papyrus was undeterred, picking her up by her arm to get on her feet. "AVENIR, I AM GOING TO BE A ROYAL GUARD," he proclaimed.

Avenir's lime eye-lights caught Sans's before returning to the excited skeleton. "How do you plan to join?"

"I'M GOING TO THE GAMES. UNDYNE WILL HAVE TO NOTICE ME. I WILL BE SO POPULAR. EVERYONE WILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND."

"Unless you die," Avenir deadpanned. Sans clenched his hands. "The games are dangerous, Papyrus. And oftentimes, fatal," she continued. Her blunt words cut the air, stilling the brothers.

"Avenir," Sans rumbled deeply, a warning. He looked at his brother who froze. A wide smile spread across the taller's face.

"YOU ARE CONCERNED ABOUT ME. AWW. DON'T WORRY. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT BE DEFEATED. YOUR BIG BROTHER IS STRONG. NYEH-HEH-HEH," Papyrus pulled the shorter into a hug. Avenir patted his arms and he set her down.

Sans shuffled to the pair. Avenir's eye-lights darted to Sans. "Maybe you can get him an interview with Undyne," Sans suggested.

"Undyne and I are not on the best terms," Avenir answered.

"THAT IS QUITE ALRIGHT, AVENIR. I CAN MAKE THE GUARD WITH MY OWN MERITS," Papyrus reassured the two. Avenir slipped on ice again being steadied by both brothers. "YOU SEEM TO BE HAVING TROUBLE ON ICE."

"I have spent most of my life in New Home. It typically doesn't snow or get particularly cold," Avenir answered, her eyelights focused on the snow.

Papyrus rubbed his chin before snapping, "YOU MUST PRACTICE YOUR ICE WALKING AND I HAVE THE PERFECT METHOD. WE SHOULD GO ICE SKATING."

Both Sans and Avenir looked at the taller skeleton in confusion. "I fail to see the correlation," Avenir said.

"That sounds like a plan of sorts," Sans replied with a shrug.

"MY LOGIC IS SOUND. IF YOU LEARN HOW TO CONTROL YOUR MOVEMENT ON PURE ICE. ICE AND SNOW WOULD BE A PIECE OF CAKE," Papyrus explained. "AND ADDITIONALLY YOU HAVEN'T EVER HAD FUN WITH SNOW. WE CAN MAKE SNOWSKELETONS AND SNOWANGELS AND HAVE SNOWBALL FIGHTS. SANS AND I USED TO DO ALL OF THESE. AS YOUR OLDER BROTHER, I MUST SHOW YOU THE JOYS OF SNOW."

Avenir lowered her head the smallest tug at her jaw, the smallest movement that could be called a grin. "It sounds reasonable. Lead the way," she replied, the smile gone as if it never existed. Sans fell behind as Papyrus marched to the ice pond. Avenir lingered with him. "My attempt failed," she whispered, eye-lights on the snow.

"Yeah, I kinda saw. You coulda been less blunt," Sans grumbled, putting his hands in his pockets. Avenir slipped a little, catching herself before she hit the snow.

She didn't look at the jacketed skeleton. "I will watch his game. If anything goes wrong, I will be there to heal him or stop the fight," her voice was calm. She squared her shoulders and marched forward. Sans watched the two skeletons move ahead.

…..

Sans shuffled into the seat he hoped to never sit in again. Other monsters filed into the seats. Nervous energy buzzed like the mutterings around him. The skeleton kept his eye-sockets at the noble's seating. A harsh whisper rippled through the crowd as the group appeared. Whether or not the monsters were complaining about the leaders or excited to see them.

King Asgore stomped in, his head held high. His purple cape dragged behind him regally. He looked over his subjects, the whispers becoming quiet. Undyne marched after, her armor clanging silent due to the distance. He held her head up high and her ponytail swinging back and forth as she moved across the stage. Mettaton rolled behind, waving his gloved hands. He even 'blew kisses' to the crowd. Sans groaned at the sight, rolling his eye-lights. The robot turned around to motion someone forward. Sans watched as slow steps revealed Avenir. Her hands were clenched at her sides. She kept her eyes straight ahead. Mettaton rolled toward the skeleton. He extended his arm to her, reaching forward to pull her forward. Avenir stepped out of the way of his touch. She marched past him to stand in front of her seat, marked by her emblem. All the nobles stood at their appointed seats. King Asgore sat first and the rest followed.

"What is she doing here?" an angry whisper sounded to Sans's left. The humanoid monster sitting to his left glared at the nobles. "She calls herself a healer," another scoffed. The female skeleton looked unconcerned with the chatter that rose again. Sans ignored their whispers to meet the healer's eye. He lifted his hand in a wave. Avenir's posture relaxed slightly.

She mimicked the motin stiffly, her fingers slightly curled. She let her hand dropped to her lap to hold the other. Her eye-lights bright green looked down at the arena.

UT~UT~UT

Papyrus paced, avoiding the other monsters who glared at him. He smiled at them though his SOUL pulsed nervously. They didn't return the gesture, their gaze one of determination. The taller skeleton wasn't stupid; one wanted to be here. Gaunt faces and grumbling stomach spoke words. A ragged Froggit slumped against a wall caught Papyrus's attention. "GREETING, MR. FROGGIT," he called out. The frog flinched slightly at the loud noise. "YOU APPEAR TO BE HUNGRY. I HAVE JUST THE THING," he announced before pulling out a plate of spaghetti he had made earlier. The small monster perked slightly. "THERE'S ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE," Papyrus announced though the other monsters seemed suspicious.

The Froggit hopped to the offered plate before slurping it up. The smaller and weaker monsters also took tentative steps forward. They took small handfuls. Papyrus looked up at the stronger monster. "DID YOU WANT SOME AS WELL?" he asked a spiney monster.

They glared at the skeleton. "I am not weak. I do not need your charity," they growled. "Weak creatures should not be here. Only the strong can stand up to the humans."

"PERHAPS THE HUMANS ARE NOT THAT BAD? WE HAVEN'T SEEN A HUMAN IN AGES. MAYBE THEY CHANGED?" Papyrus suggested with a grin. He motioned to the plate of spaghetti.

The monster laughed, "It is in their nature to kill. King Asgore knows what he is preparing us for." Papyrus frowned at the harsh words.

"Attention everyone. Beauties and Gentlebeauties, you are on in five minutes. Brush up your looks. You have to be camera ready," Mettaton's flamboyant voice said as he rolled among the crowd. "Remember, you are the future for all monsters. Perhaps even the heroes of all monsters. The ones who would bring justice to the humans. So straighten up." The robot spun once again leaving to the arena.

Papyrus could hear the cheers. They made him sick. He gave the smaller monster a small smile. A Royal Guard wouldn't let a little thing like this bother him. How could he change anything if he couldn't change his own fear? He squared his shoulders and waited for his name to be called.

He watched the others walk out. Some shuffled and other marched. The Froggit gave him a sad glance, but hopped to the red dirt. "Papyrus," Mettaton's suave voice called.

The skeleton marched forward. The red dirt was hard and the lights bright. He let his sockets drift over the crowd. He found Sans easily; the shorter skeleton was too far away to discern any defined emotions, but Papyrus knew his brother was nervous. He gave his brother a thumb's up which the shorter responded in kind. Next Papyrus looked to the nobles. He caught sight of Undyne. He straightened his scarf; this was his time to shine.

The fish monster leaned her head on one hand, turning to the monster to her side. A familiar skeleton nodded to the captain. Papyrus waved up at the healer who returned the gesture hesitantly.

The future guard lowered his skull to his fellow combatants. Some were nervously shifted back and forth while others stood with a bit more confidence. Mettaton repeated the rules of the spar once again. Papyrus didn't listen; he knew these rules. He focused on the monsters around him.

Each one of them tensed. Magic was building in the air like an overflowing river waiting for the dam to burst. Papyrus reached for his own magic, readying his bone attacks to form a wall in front of him. The combatants formed an imperfect circle. "Ready? It's showtime," Mettaton called out rocketing out of the way as the first bullet flew.

Papyrus kept his eye sockets peeled as the wave of bones he cast circled in front of him. Their white surfaces pinged as white bullets of every shape struck them. The skeleton jumped back letting go of a single bone which whirled to a small salamander monster. It stuck him on the snout, bouncing before it fizzled into spent magic. The monster rubbed the smarting wound, but otherwise continued firing his drop-like bullets without abandon.

The skeleton fired a couple of bones intercepting the bullet meant for the struggling Froggit. Bullets were whizzing by his head and sides. Instincts honed by years of friendly spars drove Papyrus's dance away from the buzzing magic.

Something stung his ribs. It burned before disappearing. He looked down, tearing his attention away from the flying magic. His clothing was singed slightly. His sockets saw the source of the attack. The spiney monster from before cast his spine-like bullets toward the skeleton. A bone wall blocked the attack before fizzling away. The monster struck a limping humanoid monster who fell to their knees.

Papyrus could feel his SOUL clench. The spiney monster froze hands shaking as the other shook. A wavering bullet announced their defeat. Papyrus narrowed his sockets; he couldn't let the other continue. The combatants have whittled to a few and the magic and intent didn't lower. The skeleton cast a small bullet to strike staggering monsters. White bullets into the sky flew.

Papyrus distance himself to gather his wits. The spiney monster stood solitary across from him. He scanned the ground and sighed in relief when he didn't see any silvery dust. The skeleton squared his shoulders, readying his depleted magic.

The spike like bullets sped toward him. Papyrus's red boots left the ground as he jumped to the side, right into another bullet. It burned his ribs, nicking off HP. He had no time to recover as another bullet swiped his feet from landing. He tumbled to the ground. He reached out with his magic to the other monster as he stopped. A loud ping sounded as a blue inverted heart appeared in front of the other's chest. The monster crashed to the ground, pushing himself up with his hands. Blue bones sprouted from the ground like flowers. Papyrus released his hold on the other's SOUL. "BLUE ATTACKS WON'T HURT YOU IF YOU DON'T MOVE. IT IS ALRIGHT TO TAP OUT. YOU HAVE BEEN A STRONG OPPONENT."

The other frowned, shaking in anger. Like lightening, the monster pushed himself off the ground. Papyrus gasped trying to dispel the blue bones. He backed up as the monster crumbled to the ground, his spines turning a silvery color. The skeleton rushed forward, green magic glowing at his fingers. Two white bullets struck him in his chest, sending him back. His knees shook weakly, but the skeleton got up again. The other monster looked even more gray, the tips of his spines falling away into dust. White bullets struck the skeleton's skull. Papyrus shuffled back. He couldn't watch this. He couldn't watch a monster fall to dust because his magic. His hands shook, green magic still glowing.

A green bone bullet struck the downed monster. The silvery color of his spines fading to a more red color. The sound of hurried footsteps drew Papyrus's attention. A hand grabbed his outstretched arm, nudging it gently down. "That is enough. You have done all you could," a flat voice said as warm magic met his side. "Go with Llorona. I'll be with you momentarily," the voice, Avenir, continued, picking him up. When had he fell? He felt a bit light headed from the damage he took, but Avenir held her grip to keep him up right. Once steady, her hand left his arm.

Papyrus finally watched the owner of the voice walk away. The short skeleton knelt in front of the collapsed monster. "I don't need your help. I'm not weak," he growled. Whatever Avenir said in reply was lost, her voice too low to make out words.

"Come on, Papyrus. Avenir asked me to take you to the hospital. Can you walk? She is so inconsiderate to not think about how difficult it would be for you to walk that far. Honestly she is so short sighted," the ghost stated as she floated nearby. He could tell she wanted to help keep him steady, but couldn't because she was incorporeal.

"I AM QUITE WELL. NOTHING CAN STOP THE GREAT PAPYRUS," he proclaimed, trying to regain his proud stature.

"Not even HP depletion?" Llorona teased, "Sure. Follow me Great Papyrus." The ghost floated to the exit. Papyrus plodded behind her, head lowered. He refused to look in Undyne's direction. She was probably so disappointed. He would never make the guard; he would never be popular or have friends. He would be stuck cleaning houses…. NO. He was the great Papyrus. Nothing would stop him. He was cool and strong and a good fighter. "Are you listening?" Llorona's voice said frustrated.

Papyrus blinked startled. "I AM LISTENING," he answered.

The ghost sighed, the orange hat on her head slid slightly. "Wait here in the armory. I don't think you're going to make it to the hospital. And I can't carry you. I'm going to go get Avenir."

"COULD YOU GET MY BROTHER AS WELL? I AM SURE HE IS WORRIED ABOUT ME," Papyrus asked.

"Yea, I'll get him. Don't worry about a thing. Uh, just make yourself comfortable," the ghost said as she floated through the closed door.

Papyrus plodded to an empty wall. He slid to the ground tiredly. His red gloved hands rested on his femurs. He could have killed the other monster; he didn't want to, but the other wouldn't back down. The sound of the door opening broke the silence in the room. Papyrus kept his sockets on his gloves as the click of heels announced the new comer. "He is stable and in no risk of falling," Avenir stated. "You did well."

She appeared in his vision. Lime lights scanning him. Warm, soothing magic swam over his skull as her hand hovered over it. "I ALMOST DUSTED HIM AND THAT SCARES ME," Papyrus moaned. "WHY CAN'T I BE LIKE YOU OR UNDYNE? WHY CAN'T I JUST DUST-" The soothing magic disappeared, leaving a dull ache.

"Papyrus, the Underground has plenty of monster like Undyne or myself. It needs more like you," Avenir stated before the soothing green magic reappeared. "More importantly, the guard needs more monsters like you. The brutes need a little more brain power."

Papyrus grinned, pulling the healer to his rib cage. "THANK YOU, SISTER." Her arms wrapped loosely around him as she a small grin at the word.

"No need to thank me. This is my job," Avenir stated as she was released. She held her green glowing hands to his ribs, letting the magic mend the damage.

"Papyrus," Sans called worriedly as he hurried into the room. The jacketed skeleton knelt beside the healer. Papyrus shifted uncomfortable now under the gazes of the two other skeletons.

"I AM QUITE ALRIGHT. AVENIR HEALED ME," Papyrus explained. The older skeleton looked at the healer who still had green magic swirled around her hands. She still had a focused look in her eye. "I COULD FIGHT AGAIN. A GREAT ROYAL GURAD LIKE MYSELF IS ALWAYS READY." Sans and Avenir backed off a little. His older brother pulling the healer away.

"I will return momentarily. Tell me if I missed anything or if you are in pain," the female skeleton said, voice firm. Papyrus didn't need to check, he felt well. He watched the two talked in hushed whispers. They kept looking his direction, he was happy that they both cared, but he still was a bit disappointed in himself.

UT~UT~UT

Toriel was already at the large purple doors as the second knock landed. She let it swung open with a smile on her muzzle. The short skeleton stood in the snow, the green lights looking down. "I was expecting you," she greeted the other. The healer jolted slightly, looking up at the taller monster.

Avenir bowed her head as she entered, acting as though she wasn't caught lost in thought. "I have brought what you asked for." Toriel closed the door behind the skeleton.

"Come we can look at it in the den. Have you eaten?" Toriel asked the skeleton, who responded that she had. The boss monster was walking softly beside the skeleton. "You look a little troubled," she commented as the healer's eye-lights drifted toward the ground once again.

"I.. I suppose I am. Someone I know was seriously injured," she stated her gaze far away.

"And you were frightened?" Toriel filled in as the other became quiet. The skeleton was silent.

"Yes," she said slowly. "But why? It is unreasonable. Why would I be frightened for someone else?"

Toriel laughed at the quiet sentence, "It is quite natural to feel concern for loved one's well being." The two monster started to climb the stairs.

"Loved ones?" the younger monster repeated softly. Toriel's floppy ears barely caught it. "Impossible. I am merely concerned about my goal. And he is merely a piece in my plan." The skeleton straightened her posture, face becoming flat.

Toriel hummed to herself to keep herself from laughing. "So is your friend well?"

"Yes, I healed him. He is in good health," Avenir replied as she sat herself down on an armchair. The goat-like monster mentally praised herself for pulling out the old piece of furniture out.

Toriel sat herself down as well in her favorite chair. "I believe that you had something to give me?" she said to the skeleton monster.

The smallest look of confusion crossed her skull. "Yes, I nearly forgot." Toriel nodded knowingly. The healer reached into her inventory and a scarf formed in her gloved hands. She stood up and walked her way to her. The healer put the scarf in her paws. "As per our deal. I brought the finish product." Avenir stood back with her hands behind her back to conceal their twitching. Toriel looked over the scarf. She could see the dropped stitches and where the yarn had gotten caught between boney fingers. Her warm brown eyes look back up at her student.

"You did a marvelous job," the motherly monster complimented.

The skeleton narrowed her sockets. "I don't believe you. Do you not see the errors?" A gloved finger pointed at the imperfections.

Toriel gave a kind smile. "My child, this is your first time knitting. You can not expect to be an expert. You will make mistakes because you are learning." The boss monster felt her heart clenched, her mind remembering a time long past. Her clawed finger ran over the uneven stitching.

"My work is clearly inadequate. You are crying over it," Avenir replied, her hands reaching out to it. Toriel chuckled, a broken sound. She wiped her brown eyes.

"Our agreement was that I would keep your work and I would teach you to knit," Toriel responded, holding onto the scarf. She looked up at the standing monster who still had her hand out. But it was over her arm rather than the scarf, Toriel nudged the appendage closer to complete the comforting motion.

The skeleton didn't move, she didn't pull away. "I suppose I should improve my skills so you will not shed tears when you have to keep my work." The healer sat beside the boss monster on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone. I posted two chapters at once so if you didn't read the previous one, uh you may need to do that. Please R&R. Any little review will do.

* * *

The guard shifted her position a little; a small rock had slipped in between her armor to dig into her shin. Undyne added it to the list of the reasons why she hated Hotland as it slid around inside her greaves. She restrained the urge to wipe the sweat that beaded along her face. Her single gold eye stayed fixated on the crumbling building across the empty path. Everything was still, too still. "I fail to understand why I was needed here," an even voice stated breaking the stillness. Undyne tore her gaze away from the building to look back at the monster behind her. She frowned slightly.

The skeleton was looking at her phone, if it was anyone else, she would have thought the monster bored. Her green eyelights looking up a moment to meet the fish monster's eye that narrowed in frustration. "I am a noncombatant and therefore useless in a raid," she added. "I also have other taskings to care for. To be specific, I need to pick up an order from Gerson."

"Quiet, nerd. You want them to hear us?" Undyne whispered harshly, pointing to the building across the street. How could she think about shopping at a time like this. "Lives could be at stake. That's why you are here." The guard turned back to the building just as a slender lizard monster entered looking over his shoulder before entering. The captain held her hand up before pointing to the building, ignoring the healer at her back. Quietly, armored monsters slipped into sight each bearing an orange Delta Ruin. "Stay here, if I need you I'll send a signal," she said over her shoulder to the healer who put her phone away. If the other understood, Undyne didn't wait to know. She padded across the street, keeping her body low.

Her guard followed her, stopping with their captain with barely a clatter of metal. The fish monster crouched beside the door, ready to enter as soon as her second-in-command opened the door. The burly bear monster reached a paw to the doorknob. With a nod, he swung it open. Undyne charged in, magic spears sprouting like a barrier as a single spear formed in her hand.

The crowd of monsters in the building froze as blue spears floating in front of them. Gold pieces scattered around the ground, their movement causing the only sound in the building. "What do we have here?" she boomed as her guard circled the edges of the small room. The captain marched forward, the mass of monsters parted for her as she reached the cleared center of the crowd. Two monsters glared at her while, keeping their eyes on the other. The obvious wounds caught Undyne's eye. "A fight club?" Undyne said though phrased as a question, she knew the answer, "And you didn't invite me?" She threw her head back in a laugh. "You are all under arrest. Round them up, boys."

There was a growl from one of the previously fighting monsters. Undyne swung the spear in her hand to dissipate the bullet that they cast her way. She charged at the monster, pinning them down in seconds before slapping the magic-suppressant cuffs on their arms.

The guards rounded the rest of the monsters without incident. It didn't surprise the captain. The King would give the criminals a slap on the wrist and then they would be back on the streets in a couple of weeks. No lasting consequences for the illegal fighting ring. It was because of groups like this that ferals were an issue, it was because of monsters like them weaker monsters died. She grit her sharp teeth as she lead her caravan out of the building. She couldn't fault the king; monsters would have to be strong to stand a chance against the humans. She just wished that innocents wouldn't get hurt. She gave once last look behind her. There was a symbol at the doorframe. What appeared to be a broken hourglass. She took a mental note, but continued to urge her soldiers out.

Avenir was standing across the street. The captain led the captured monsters toward the healer. The skeleton marched past the fish monster, her eye-lights scanning the convicts. Undyne continued the group's force marched toward the capital for their sentencing.

…..

The fish monster ran her webbed hand through her red hair as she left the prison. The monsters held behind the bars glared at her as she passed. The guard knew that some of them were quite strong from illegally gained LV, one could feel the heavy presence of magic. She exited the dreadful building sighing to herself as she walked into the blistering heat. She daydreamed of the cool rain of Waterfall, of dim crystals, and a warm cup of tea. It was a perfect way to unwind after the long day she had. She grinned widely leaving Hotland behind to stomp into the Riverperson's boat.

They didn't say a word to her as the boat surged through the water slowing to a stop in Waterfall. Undyne exited, dropping a handful of gold into the boat. Her ear fins perked as she marched through puddles their cool water a relief from the steaming Hotland. Changing directions slightly, she passed her home. She walked the dark caverns until she reached a familiar shop.

"Hey old man," she called as she entered the shop. The old turtle monster leaning on the counter straightened up. Which didn't make the monster any taller or look anymore awake.

"Hi, guppy. Don't just stand there. Get in 'ere," the gruff turtle called waving the fish monster over. His single eye looked up at the taller monster, his other was covered with a golden eyepatch. "Grab that box, small fry. The delivery gal put it too high," the older monster said pointing to a box on a high shelf. Undyne grinned at the familiar tone.

"Get it yourself, old man. I just got back from a massive raid. Those punks had no idea what was coming." The guard stood proudly. The turtle cortled before coughing.

"I just saw that healer girl. She's a strange one. Are you sure she isn't the robot that your pal made?" the shopkeep asked as he turned to the box.

"Nope, just a weird nerd. What did she get?" Undyne asked as she reached for the box. Her extra height was just enough to grab hold of the corners.

"Two sets of armor," the older monster replied. Undyne slid the box off the shelf.

"Two?" Undyne asked dropping the box on the counter with a thud. _Why would she need two more?_ The guard thought back to three days ago. At the arena, the small skeleton and the sound of bone tapping repeatedly. The taller skeleton who nearly died. Two small waves. The healer trailing behind two male skeletons, hands still glowing with green magic. "Must be for them," she mused.

"Yup, the SOULless healer does have a SOUL," the turtle gruffed, "Get on home." He waved the younger monster towards the door. "I can't close with ya here."

"Sure thing, old man. Have fun sleeping with your trash," the fish monster called out pointing to the shelves of random items.

"They're treasures, guppy," the turtle shouted as the guard left the the shop and turned to her home. She walked slowly, taking in the damp air. The dark, cool air soothe her SOUL. After the day she had, she needed this.

A soft song drifted through the air. The notes were a bit shrill, but the melody flowed like a bubbling spring. Following the noise, the guard walked to her neighbor's house. A small fish monster sat in front of the pink house, her eel-like bottom half draped along the ground. Her eyes were shut as she sung her tune. "Hey, Shyren. Nice song."

The fish stopped immediately, lowering her face as her bangs fell in front of her face. "Thank you," Shyren replied softly, her voice barely carrying to Undyne. The shorter monster wrung her fins together silently. The two aquatic monsters looked at each other in awkward silence.

"Well, I am going home. Come over anytime," Undyne called out as she made a strategic retreat. The shy monster didn't say a word and the song didn't start again. The captain shrugged walking to the door of her own home. The jagged teeth-like door opened. Undyne wiped her boots off on the welcome mat before entering.

She unequiped her armor and slipped off her boots before walking to her kitchen. Reaching into the cabinet over the oven, Undyne pulled out a pile of tea boxes. She hummed to herself as the shuffled the boxes. Golden tea seemed like a good idea now. Putting the other boxes away, the guard began boiling water in a tea kettle.

It took only moments for the guard to sit herself at her table with a steaming cup of tea. She took a sip. It burned her tongue, but she was tough enough to handle it. Her single eye looked over her house. It was too quiet, it grated on her nerves. It made her tense as if something was waiting to jump out at her. She pulled out her phone, selecting Alphys's number. She held the phone to her ear-frill listening it to the rings.

UT~UT~UT

Alphys twisted her hands nervously. Her claws made little clicks with the motion. The noise made her SOUL pulse faster. She moved her hands to her lab coat, tugging on the sleeves. This made the lab uncomfortably silent, only the faint buzzing of electronics providing background noise. Her thick tail curled around her feet. "So what did you need to tell me?" the childish voice asked. The scientist knew the voice, she had heard it often enough. She knew that the being wasn't something to fear. But the lizard monster looked away from the black beady eyes that looked up from the endtable by her bed. The dark depths seemed to peer right through her. "You saw the king today. What did he said?" the flower asked, changing the subject if just slightly. She had told him why the king had summoned her. He knew whatever happened in that throne room had to do with him.

Alphys shifted uncomfortable from the flower's stare. "Uh, I , uh. Yes, the King ca-called me. He-he called me. He-he told me. Uh, he-he wanted the re-results of my ex-experiment," she stuttered, her hands finding each other. The clicking of claws filled the space between the two. The flower bobbed impatiently. She kept her bespeckled eyes on the white walls. "I know that you didn't want to see him when you first woke up, Flowey. But he is very interested in the effects of DETERMINATION. This could get us to the Surface," she rambled, breathing rapidly.

"He wants to see me?" Flowey asked, cutting off the lizard monster. He tilted his petaled head, mouth turning to a frown. Alphys pulled off her glasses to wipe them on her lab coat. The flower in front of her was fuzzy now. Somehow that made this situation a little better

"Y-yes, you don't have- have to- to worry. He-he isn't that-that ba-ad," Alphys stuttered. "He'll pr-pr-probably be glad to se-see you," the lizard continued. She put her glasses back on her face, balancing them on her snout.

The flower turned his stem around reaching into the air with his leaf. It curled around empty air for a moment before he released the air. Flowey turned back to the scientist. His squared his leaves and flared his petals. "I'm ready. Let's go see the King," the experiment said. The scientist stared at the bold proclamation. There wasn't even the faintest sign of fear. He looked only determined to follow through. Alphys nodded.

"I'm going to pick you up," she warned reaching out to lift the potted flower off of the end table. Flowey bobbed a little, but the movement wasn't unpleasant. "Okay, Okay," Alphys muttered nervously to herself. "Le-let's go th-then," the lizard announced but remained planted where she stood.

"Alphys?" Flowey said tilting is head so he could look at the scientist. "Aren't we going to go?"

"R-right," the scientist replied, taking slow steps to the escalator. Her toe claws clicked against the tile. She stilled at the top of the moving escalator.

"Ugh, are we going or not?" the experiment complained. His petals ruffling at the question, but his tone was a bit higher than normal. The scientist nodded, taking the last step. The pair glided slowly to the first level.

Alphys waddled to the exit. She passed her desk covered in papers and used ramen cups. The elevator to the lower labs was closed. "So. um. What did you-you think about the sh-show last night?" she asked the flower in her arms.

"I don't get why that human girl had cat ears. Humans don't have cat ears," the flower answered. "I found it all ridiculous."

Alphys lowered her head, the tip of her snout almost touching the top petals of the flower. "Ye-yeah, I guess. I th-thought it it was co-cool."

The flower scoffed, "Whatever, other than the cat ear thing. I guess it was okay." Alphys rose her head, but didn't continue the conversation with the flower. It was probably for the best as they walked the steamy streets of Hotland.

There were monsters walking down the streets. Each rushing to eat lunch. Alphys continued keeping her pace steady.

After a long and silent journey, the pair were standing outside of the throne room. "Ar-are you re-ready? If-if not we can go back. I found a new anime that you might like. It is about this high school student who finds this notebook. But it is a special notebook."

"I am ready," the flower responded.

"Are-are you sure?" the lizard pressed, holding the plant a bit tighter.

"You said he wasn't that bad," Flowey pointed out, poking her snout with a leaf. With a deep breath, the scientist entered the throne room. The sun glowed directly overhead, making the yellow flowers all that more bright.

The king stood at the end of the room, back facing the pair. "Alphys, good of you to answer my summons." The goat-like monster turned around to face the pair in his hand was a blue watering can. "I have to admit. I was curious on this big surprise that you needed to show me," He placed the can on the ground. He wiped his wet paw off on his purple tunic. Alphys noted that without his armor he was still large and imposing.

"I- I. Uh, Ye-yes. It- It- is right here," she said, holding out the potted plant. Asgore padded closer to the pair. He knelt closer to inspect the flower.

"I see," he stated looking the flower. His brown eyes wrinkled as he tilted his head. "I have to admit. I do not see the significance of this flower."

Alphys shifted back, wrapping her tail around her legs. The flower perked up, tilting his face to look up at Asgore. "Howdy," he greeted, his voice chirpy.

The king straightened in shock. "It speaks," he stated, brown eyes wide.

"Ye-yes, when injected with pu-pure DETERMINATION, th-this flower gained con-consciousness," Alphys explained.

"Fascinating. What do you call it?" Asgore asked, a single clawed finger reaching out to brush a delicate petal.

"My name is Asriel," the flower said, his tone pleading. Flowey placed a leaf on the outstretched paw. The king's eyes darkened.

"Do you mock the memory of my son?" the king asked, dark eyes looking down at the lizard. She squeaked, pulling the pot to her chest. A glowering red trident materialized in the king's paw.

"Not again," the flower in the pot groaned. Alphys didn't have time to react to the strange sentence before the trident ran her through.

UT~UT~UT

Flowey woke up or something of the like. The dark void that he was previously in after his father killed him was replaced with the lab. He should feel angry, but he didn't. He felt nothing. It was just a minor set back. It didn't matter that he had died, he was back again. He could feel the nervous energy bubbling behind him. The former prince turned on his stem to face the lizard scientist. "I'm ready," he said.

He sat bored in his pot as the scientist went through the same motions and said the same things as the previous journey to the throne. He urged the lizard on, hurrying the journey. They didn't pause for long at the door to the throne room. The great king was there, watering his plants. The same dialogue between the two monsters as the goat-like one neared. Flowey looked up at his father.

Even without seeing him in years, Flowey could tell that he was different. There was a hardness behind his eyes, buried pain. But the king's words didn't match either hidden motion. "What do you call it?"

"My name is Asriel. When I was young Chara used to call me a cry-," Flowey spewed the words quickly, but the king couldn't hear past the prince's name. The red spear hurtled toward the experiments face.

He found himself in the black void again. Then the lab. The lizard took him to the king where the former prince would try to explain to his father. The red spear, void, lab. Flowey went through the cycle several times before it hit him. Why did it matter? Why did it matter that his father, King Asgore, knew it was him? It didn't change the fact that Asriel was dead. And Asriel was dead, wasn't he. Asriel would be bawling right now, but he.. he felt nothing.

That made what he said this time around so much easier. "My name is Flowey. Flowey the flower." The spear didn't come crashing down on him this time.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Flowey," the king rumbled, keeping his spine bent to be on level with the shorter. "This is the first time I have conversed with a flower."

"You get used to it," Flowey said, bobbing a little.

"Alphys, you may set Flowey down and we can discuss further progress," the king replied standing to his full height. Flowey frowned at the disregard to him as the scientist agreed. She set him amongst the other flowers. She twisted the pot slightly to anchor him in the dirt.

"I admit I am pleased that there are significant results. How do you intend to move forward?" the king asked.

"I. uh, th-the next st-step wo-would be to se-see if I can re-replicate a human SOUL. D-determination doesn't hurt or-organic tissue. So -so may-maybe we can use it to make a monster S-SOUL l-like a human one," Alphys said.

"We will need to gather volunteers then," the king rumbled in thought. "Put the project on hold and we will reconvene in two weeks. You are dismissed." He waved the lizard monster off.

The scientist waddled to the flower sitting in his pot. Flowey looked up at the lizard who bent down to pick up the plant. "Leave Flowey. He will be more comfortable here in the sunshine," Asgore rumbled. Alphys stood up straight again. Her dark eyes looked down at Flowey. She nibbled at her bottom lip.

"I. Uh, I'll see you later," she stuttered. She clicked her claws together. She shuffled unsure, before placing a yellow-scaled hand on Flowey's head, brushing the petals on the top at his head.

"See you," Flowey said waving at the scientist. She bowed to the king before shuffling out of the throne room. Her white and gold lab coat faded from view.

Asgore's thundering steps pounded toward the flower. Flowey turned to face the king. He braced himself for a trident. Instead, a wet plop landed on his head. The goat-like monster held a watering can in his paw. More drops fell, pounding the former prince on the head. Flowey frowned, but remained silent.

UT~UT~UT

Sans groaned as the knock came at the door...again. This scene was familiar; played multiple times like a broken record. Maybe it was just deja vu or something like that. What else could it be? The knock came again. Papyrus was washing the laundry and couldn't hear. He pushed himself to his feet. He had let the visitor knock herself out the previous time. Maybe actually opening the door would stop the loop he found himself in. He shuffled to the door, turning the knob.

The female skeleton was hidden behind two large red bags in her boney arms. "May I enter?" she asked. Sans stepped away in answer. "How is Papyrus? Has he complained about any pain?" she asked setting the bags down with a metallic clatter. Her green eye-lights darted looking for the taller skeleton.

"Ya, he's okay," Sans replied. "What is this?" he asked nudging the bags with his slippered feet.

"I would like to show both Papyrus and you at the same time," Avenir replied, picking up the bags and moving them to the table.

"Hey, Pap, Avie is here," Sans called out. Even though he wasn't particularly loud, his brother appeared in the living room, a basket of clean clothing under his arm.

"GREETINGS, AVENIR. I AM DOING WELL LIKE THE OTHER TIMES YOU HAVE ASKED," Papyrus announced beaming. "YOU BROUGHT GIFTMAS BAGS? IT IS QUITE EARLY FOR GIFT-GIVING. I HAVE YET TO SEARCH FOR A GIFT FOR YOU." Sans grinned at his brother's response. He was just so awesome and caring.

"You are planning on giving me a Giftmas gift," the healer said softly, barely audible. She seemed to drift away for a second before returning to the present. "Though not Giftmas gifts, I did purchase them with the intent for them to be gifts." She lifted the larger of the two bags. "This one is for you," she pointed to Papyrus.

Papyrus grinned even wider, taking the bag from the healer. Avenir handed the other to Sans. She clasped her hands behind her back waiting for the brothers to open their gifts. Papyrus was first. The red material dropped to the ground in a puddle as he pulled the contents out. A shiny metal helmet, a breast plate, greaves, boots. "THANK YOU, AVENIR," the taller skeleton shouted. He stood and gave the shorter a hug which she didn't push away. Her arms draped at her sides.

Sans loosed the tie on the bag to see his own armor set. His grin dropped a little at the pile of metal. He had told the healer that he didn't want a set. The sound of metal drew his attention. Papyrus eagerly was putting on his boots.

The older skeleton watched as the younger put on his armor. Papyrus pulled the leather straps tightly. The custom armor pieces fit perfectly. He put the chest plate on and Avenir marched toward the taller skeleton. She reach up to help with the straps. Sans shuffled to Papyrus's other side to speed the process. "IT IS PERFECT. I LOOK LIKE A ROYAL GUARD," the taller said. He pulled his new helmet and put it on his head. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU. I LOVE IT. SANS, TRY YOUR ARMOR ON."

Sans sighed, "sure, bro. Though I am sure that I will look like a baked potato." He was slow to pull each piece out of the bag. He held it out in front of him for a moment examining it before Papyrus got frustrated and offered to help. Sans let the two other skeletons strap him in. The metal pieces were surprisingly light. They fit perfectly, held in place without sliding.

A light soft sound broke the concentration of the brothers. Sans turned his skull to face the source. Avenir's jaw was lilted in a grin as the broken sound continued. Sans could feel Papyrus leaning over to see the healer. "You may have a slight resemblance to a starchy side dish," she answered. Her small grin disappeared, falling into her resting face.

"It may have been a _half-baked_ idea," Sans joked elbowing his brother. Papyrus groaned, but smiled as well. "Your armor looks _spud_ -tacular on you bro." The shorter brother continued.

"SANS," Papyrus groaned, stomping his foot on the ground. It clattered with a metallic sound covering any chuckle from the healer and Sans's own laughter. The clatter stopped leaving the trio in a moment of silence. Sans started to unlatch his cumbersome metal suit.

"We should test how much your evasion has decreased," Avenir stated, "A simple spar will be enough." Her green eyelight caught the comedian's movement, but he continued to remove the armor. "I would prefer if you keep the armor on, Sans. It is for your protection," she said, trying to pin the other skeleton with her eyes.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT MY BROTHER, AVENIR. HE MAY NOT LOOK IT, BUT SANS IS LIGHT ON HIS FEET. HE IS THE BEST DODGER IN SNOWDIN, BOTH ATTACKS AND CHORES," Papyrus vouched.

"I need more evidence than just your word, Papyrus," she said, "Meet me outside." With that she pivoted and marched out of the house.

Sans sighed. "COME ON, SANS THIS COULD BE FUN. MAYBE WE CAN MAKE IT A SNOWBALL FIGHT, SO NO ONE GETS HURT," Papyrus suggested rubbing his jaw in thought. "THAT IS A GREAT IDEA. I AM GOING TO TELL AVENIR." The taller skeleton hurried outside as the last of Sans's armor hit the ground.

The shorter skeleton shuffled his way outside at a leisurely pace. The cold air leaked into the house as he opened the door. The front yard was empty though there were monster walking down the snowlined 'street' to Grillby's. Catching sight of two sets of footprints, Sans traced their path with his eye-lights. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and dragged himself into the snow.

His feet sank, chilling the small bones. Papyrus loud laugh echoed and Sans smiled to himself. Avenir and Papyrus stood ten feet apart, snowball in hand. Snow flew through the air. The projectiles missed, but the combatants had already sent another. The snow was loose, flying like a spray.

Sans chuckled darkly, kneeling to roll a couple snowballs. He gathered his magic around the projectiles. They glowed blue, matching his eye. Papyrus was struck on the shoulder by a attack by Avenir. The older pointed to the healer's unprotected back.

His snowballs flew with alarming speed. They crashed with a slushy splat. She spun around to face the jacketed skeleton. Papyrus nyeh-hehed crashing a large armful of snow against the healer. She bolted upright at the invasive cold. She threw a handful of snow at Papyrus, it marked his chestplate white.

Sans gathered snow for another snowball. The two armored skeletons were ducking and diving while flinging snow at each other. Papyrus was laughing at each miss, Avenir seemed to also be enjoying herself. The snow was packed tight in Sans grasp. He threw it at the healer.

Her skull turned to him just as the attack was in flight. The healer's eyelights went out as the snowball flew into her socket. Both widened as the snow disappeared into view. Both brothers ran to the downed skeleton.

Both stood at her side. She chuckled, fingers reaching into her socket. Both brothers looked at each other confused. She scooped snow out of her socket. Her grin and chuckle slowly died. Sans reached out and the healer let her hand drop. Instead of the healer, he saw a young Papyrus looking up with amusement. "May I?" he asked, Avenir nodded once before tilting her head up.

He reached into her skull, glad that she was quick enough to retract her magic into the bone. It would have been very gooey instead of cool air. He found a bit of snow and removed it.

"LET ME SEE," Papyrus demanded, he picked up the shorter's chin to peer into her empty socket. Tilting her head one side to another. "I DON'T SEE ANY SNOW," Papyrus commented. If Avenir was uncomfortable with the all the physical touch, she didn't show it.

"I am glad that you aren't _flurry_ -ious with me," Sans added with a wide grin. Green eyelights reappeared to roll in their sockets. Papyrus groaned, but helped the skeleton to her feet. A ringing noise cut off the moment.

Avenir pulled out her phone. "Captain. I am busy at the moment." She said her emotionless voice once again appeared. "How many?" she asked. "Very well, I will be there momentarily." She closed her phone. Her eyelights dropped down at the piled snow. "I have to leave. There was a cave in or explosion. Either way there are injured. Undyne requested that I arrive there immediately." Her expression dropped slightly. "We should continue this at a later date."

She pivoted and started to march away. "WAIT, I WANT TO HELP, TOO. A ROYAL WOULDN'T WALK AWAY WHEN PEOPLE NEED HELP." Avenir looked up at the taller skeleton, eyelights a bit brighter.

"Welp, while you do that, I am going to take a nap," Sans said settling himself down in the snow.

"Sleeping in the snow is bad for you."

"SANS, SLEEPING OUTSIDE IS WILL FREEZE YOUR JOINTS… AGAIN."

Sans chuckled, making a show of lowering himself further. Papyrus groaned before lifted the shorter by his ribcage. The trio continued, Sans yawning and closing his eye sockets.

He could feel his arms and legs swaying as his taller brother followed the healer. The movement was soothing. He let himself drift away.

He woke when he was set onto a moist ground. He cracked a socket to see Papyrus and Avenir standing among the Guard. The Waterfall street was crowded, monsters huddled behind a line drew in the dirt. A single building had been reduced to a pile of brick and monsters. Sans caught sight of his brother picking up rubble as Avenir pulled the monsters out, hands glowing green with healing magic. Sans kept his socket cracked open.

The pile of rubble was a flurry of action. He caught sight of the ghost nurse. The glow of green magic shone like the stones in the cavern ceiling. He sat up as the Guard and healers started to slow. Some sat beside the smaller rubble pile, shoulders sagging. The two skeletons were still working at a steady pace.

He shuffled to Papyrus and Avenir. He could hear their ragged breath as he neared. They were working at a slower pace than the furious one before. A blue fish-like monster stood nearby, her head tilting downward as her blue hair fell forward. "P-please my sister is in there," she whispered, her voice faint. Sans flinched; what would he do if Papyrus was trapped in the rubble?

"I THINK I SEE HER," Papyrus announced, he picked up another large boulder, glowing blue. Avenir reached for the small pieces, pulling them off. The monster's blue hair was visible, matching the one who was waiting. Another rock was tossed aside, then another. Papyrus was the one to pull the monster out.

"Lemon Bread," the waiting monster cried. Avenir knelt beside the unconscious monster. Her eye lights dimmed as green light glowed around her gloved hands. The waiting monster held her fins together. Sweat started to bead on the healer's skull. Her brow bone furrowed slightly, the lines faint. Her eye-lights flickered briefly.

"Avie?" Sans warned, her magic was fluctuating dangerously. She looked at him briefly before turning her attention back to the monster under her hands. She swayed slightly. Sans's protective big brother instinct kicked in. He heavily put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand. Her HP is fine. There are no injuries. She should be conscious," the healer muttered, barely audible.

"She's falling down," A gruffer female voice interrupted. Sans watched the armored fish monster who joined them. She put her hands on her hips. The green magic faded from the healer's hands. The captain's ear-frills lowered. "I'm sorry, Shyren," she said as she placed a webbed hand on the shy monster.

"Transport her to the Hospital. I will examine her further," Avenir announced getting to her feet. She swayed a little regaining balance before Papyrus's hands caught her. "I am retiring for the night. I will visit tomorrow, Papyrus, Sans." The healer marched away, Papyrus loud goodbye behind her. Undyne called to the other guards to pick up the fallen Lemon Bread. Shyren followed afterward her fins clutched together. The armored monster turned to the skeleton brothers, "Hey, you did a good job… Uh-"

"PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS. IT IS SO GREAT TO SPEAK WITH YOU. I ADMIRE YOUR WORK. I AM GOING TO APPLY FOR THE OPEN SNOWDIN POSITION."

The fish monster grinned widely, showing off her sharp teeth. "Sounds great Papyrus. I have to get the others back in line. Come by the Guard Compound for an application."

"RIGHT. I WILL BE THERE EARLY TOMORROW MORNING," he responded with a salute.

Undyne gave him a wave before stomping to some of the guard dogs. The female dog in the black cloak held something in her paws. From the great distance, Sans could only see a tangle of wires. "HOW DO YOU THINK THE BUILDING FELL?" Papyrus asked, looking at the spread of rocks and debris. Sans looked over the rest of the street. The nearby buildings showed only damage on the walls nearest the demolished building. "WHY DO MONSTERS RUIN PERFECTLY GOOD WALLS? DON'T THEY KNOW THAT THEY SHOULDN'T DRAW ON THE WALLS? THAT IS WHAT PAPER IS FOR."

Sans rose his brow bone slightly in confusion. Papyrus was motioning to a spray-painted wall. The graffiti depicted a broken red hourglass with silver sand spilling out. "Seeing red, bro?" he asked with a false chuckle.

Papyrus narrowed his gaze. "I AM GOING HOME," he announced stomping past the shorter. Sans chuckled before leaving the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone, I am unsure about this chapter. I love it, but at the same time I feel as though it is nothing like I though it would turn out. Truth be told, I have been debating whether to scrap this and just begin when Frisk falls. Anyways, I am excited for summer. I have a few people to thank besides my loyal readers (thanks by the way). Thank you TheAlmightyPlushtrap for following and Taiski for adding this story to your favorites. Remember please Read and Review. Reviews are the best.

-Tobiaaaaaaas- I am sure I didn't count those 'a's correctly. Hello there, thank you for your review. I am glad you like my writing style. I feel as though it is too basic, but as long as people understand what I am writing, I am glad. If people like it, even better. And yes there are actually a couple of plot lines going one. This story was my way of trying to write simultaneous character plots. So ehh, we'll see how this goes.

* * *

Alphys picked up her glasses and rubbed her bleary eyes. The glasses fell back on her snout, clearing her vision. The little plants in front of her sat quietly. She measured the flora before writing their height. There wasn't any difference. She rubbed the bridge of her snout. She yawned before pulling out her phone. She lit the screen to read the time, 6:00 pm. She put down her clipboard with a sigh. She went out of the lab, letting the automatic door close behind her. She hunched over as she walked through the Hotland streets.

She was able to easily slip into the ground. Monsters, eager to go home after a long day, ignored as she waddled through the crowd. She was worrying her fingers. With a deep breath she pulled out her phone and opened her messages. The latest was from Undyne. "You got this," it read in all caps.

The lizard monster smiled to herself. Her posture became straighter. Undyne believed in her. She could do this. Her strides became longer and she kept her head up to watch the monsters pass her by.

The crowds thinned around the Coliseum. It would be crowded tomorrow, but for now Alphys could walk through without encountering anyone. Her footsteps were the only sound in the silent arena. She heard a muffled buzzing sound as her phone vibrated in her lab coat's pocket.

"H-h-hello, she answered, she flinched at her own stuttering voice.

"Alphys, Darling. How are you doing?" Mettaton's voice cooed through the phone's speaker. There was the faintest hint of a high-pitched whine from the phone. The electronics complaining from being too close to Mettaton's mechanical body.

"I. Uh. I-I am doing well," Alphys answered, "How about yo-you?"

"I am doing fabulously. Tonight's report is going to be exciting and drama-filled." The scientist humed in response. "For one, I have an interview with the head nurse of New Home Hospital. I am planning on talking about the latest string of monsters Falling Down. A dreary subject, I know, but the king said everyone needs to be informed." Alphys walked out of the Coliseum and toward New Home. "After that, Undyne is coming on. That would be exciting with at least a chance for violence. The ratings boomed last time she came on and threw the mike rig into the camera." Alphys giggled, she remember that. Undyne was so upset that the boom mike nearly bumped her head. "And after that, the premiere of my cooking show will be aired. I have been dying for this." Alphys walked through the hospital. Nurses were whispering in the corner, barely giving her a glance.

"That sounds great, Mettaton. Has King Asgore approved showing Mew Mew Kitty? I think all of the Underground would enjoy it. And then we can have a fan club and meet. We would have refreshments… and Oh. I am sorry for rambling," Alphys quieted.

"That is quite alright, Darling. And no, the King thought that a show portraying humans in a positive light would be confusing to some monsters. Last time a human fell, they dusted twelve monsters. The last thing we want is some gullible monster to believe that they are good."

Alphys wilted a bit. He was right. Though she wished it wasn't true. Humans were just so cool in their shows. It was hard not to root for them. "I have to let you go, Mettaton. I have a meeting with King Asgore."

"Very well, Darling. We should meet again some time like we used to. Ta ta." Alphys said good-bye and hung up her phone. The lizard monster walked through the final hall. She didn't look at the fake sunshine. Her scaled feet hurried across the gold floor.

She entered the throne room, clasping her hands together. She hoped Asgore was in a good mood today. The normally sunny parts of the garden were dark. The only light in the room was the candles along the looked up to the sky, hoping to see the blue sky, but the sky was gray. Alphys looked down back at the garden, the little golden flowers were like little suns beneath her feet. She looked to the boss monster standing beside his throne with a watering can in his hand. He was humming to himself and Alphys coughed nervously. The king put down the watering can. "Your Majesty," she greeted the king, she gave him a clumsy curtsy.

"Ah, Alphys. It is good to see you," the boss monster greeted in response, his dark eyes looked down at her. "Flowey is doing well. I am sure you are worried about him," he added, pointed out the plant. The yellow flower was pouting, his pot set on a small end table beside the large throne.

"H-hi, Flowey," she greeted, she lifted her hand in a half wave. The flower perked up, smiling a grin that didn't reach his beady eyes.

"Howdy, Al," his bouncy voice called. "Golly, you look extra nervous today. You revived some other helpless plant?" The flower tilted his head. Alphys blushed and stuttered a negative.

Asgore was the one to break the awkward encounter. "Come this way Alphys. We need to speak... privately," the king motioned the smaller monster away from the swaying plant. Alphys followed quickly beside the king. Each of his great strides equalling two of her own. She held her lab coat close to her body to make sure it didn't slip off at the increased speed. The king and scientist walked through the stone arch at the back of the throne room.

The lizard monster followed the boss monster as fast as she could. The hallway they were in now didn't look impressive just plain stone without any furniture lit with candles. Her scaled feet met the cold stone in soft thuds followed by the click of claws. Her dark eyes looked ahead as the king led her through another door. This room was different than the last. The light in this room was so white it made her squint. Her eyes were nearly close, but for every second of blinding light a second of absolute darkness followed. "Have you ever seen the Barrier, Alphys?" Asgore asked, his deep voice echoed once before it disappeared. The words emptying into silence.

"N-no, Your Majesty," Alphys said softly.

"This is what keeps us Underground. This was humanity's act of cruelty," Asgore said, his eyes hardened no longer looking at the magical force in front of him. "After exterminating us like vermin, they banished us into the dark." Alphys clenched her hands tightly, refusing to look at him. "They gave us no choice but extinction. But I did not lead us down here to speak of the sins of the past. I merely wanted you to understand that our freedom, our continued existence is worth every sacrifice that has been made."

"Y-yes, Sir," Alphys stuttered. "Wh-what do you n-need from me?"

The King nodded his head slowly. "I am glad you see things the same way. I read your report about DETERMINATION. And I believe that it is time to move to phase two. Flowey's...animation and Mettaton prove that we can create artificial SOULs. All we need is one imitation human SOUL."

"Bu-but the next phase is mo-mon-monster trials. I-I don't. I'm no-not ready for th-that," Alphys stuttered in horror.

"Of course, I would not put a monster in a dangerous experiment, but we have another option," Asgore replied, his dark eyes were looking at the Barrier. "The New Home Hospital has been collecting Fallen Monsters. The doctors and healers has prevented them from completely Falling, but without the constant supply of green magic they will dust. They would be perfect candidates." The king didn't look down at his scientist, but a look of determination crossed his face.

Alphys could feel her throat swell. "Did- did any of the h-he-healers sug-suggest any-anything that would he-help?"

Asgore shook his head, "I understand this is a difficult thing to ask, but it is a necessary sacrifice. If this frees us, you would be a hero, Alphys."

Alphys nodded her head. "I understand. I-I'll do it." The king thanked her, dismissing her to walk alone. The scientist lowered her head, her glasses slipping down her snout slightly. She waddled to the throne room.

"Are you going to talk now?" Flowey's shrill voice asked. "That was quite rude. You left without saying a word." Alphys looked up, blinking her bleary eyes. "Wowie, you look like you learned that Mew Mew was canceled."

"I'm sorry, Fl-Flowey. I am not-not in the m-mood to t-talk," Alphys stuttered.

The flower reached out a leaf and patted her hand. "There, There. Now just tell your pal, Flowey what is eating you."

"I don-don't w-want to," Alphys replied, "I don-don't think I can-can."

The flower tilted his head. "What harm can it do? No one comes to talk to me? I can't even move." The scientist shifted under his gaze, but there wasn't any harm in it. She relented whispering quickly and rambling what Asgore asked her to do. She ended with a gasp as her lungs gave up the last of the air in them. "Hmm, sounds like quite the predicament," Flowey replied, rubbing a leaf under a petal in thought. "Hey, but it made me 'alive' maybe it would do the same for them. I mean they are going to become dust anyways, they might as well do something useful. Besides, it frees the healers so they can help more monsters. Everyone wins."

Alphys nodded, "Thank you Flowey. I do feel a bit better. I'll t-talk with the ho-hospital staff to-tomorrow."

"What are pals for," Flowey responded with a wide grin. "Tell me how it goes." Alphys responded with a positive answer as she waddled away. The flower bounced happily until she exited the throne room. His false smile dropped as soon as she was gone. That little tidbit took too many retries and it wasn't even worth it in the end.

The flower huffed as he tried to rock himself back and forth. The pot swayed and he could picture himself finally falling off the end table and the pot that shackled him breaking. "Careful, Flowey. You don't want to break your stem," Asgore's deep voice said as large white-furred hands set his pot upright again. The flower swallowed his sigh and gave a sarcastic thanks.

UT~UT~UT

Sans stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. "So you are going to be gone all evening?" He asked his brother who was straightening his scarf.

"YES, SANS. UNDYNE CAME TO ME HERSELF AND SUGGESTED THAT I CAME TO THESE TRYOUTS," Papyrus answered, "SHE SAYS SHE HAS BEEN REALLY IMPRESSED WITH WHAT SHE HAS SEEN FROM ME. SHE EVEN SAID I AM GUARD MATERIAL." He beamed brightly.

"I don't know anyone more worthy," Avenir noted, reminding Sans that she was still present. She was standing at his side, her stance was a bit more relax. She reached forward to buff a smudge on the chestplate of his armor. She leaned back and looked toward Sans. "You should wear your armor as well."

"Nah, Avie. If I wore it, I wouldn't want to move," Sans added. The female skeleton narrowed her eye sockets. "I'll take a couple of steps and then have to take a nap."

Avenir and Papyrus gave the shorter skeleton an unamused look. "SANS THAT IS LAZY, EVEN FOR YOU."

"I wouldn't say that, Papyrus. He might take it as a challenge," Avenir added, hands held behind her back.

Sans chuckled, his smile widening. "You know, all this talking has me… _bone_ tired." The taller skeleton shouted his complaint. Something along the lines of that being an old pun. Avenir sighed at his side. The jacketed skeleton laughed louder, the other two suppressed smiles at their antics.

Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat. "I MUST BE LEAVING. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER LATE AND I REFUSE TO START NOW. THERE IS LEFTOVER SPAGHETTI IN THE REFRIGERATOR. DO NOT GO TO GRILLBY'S GREASE BUCKET."

"Sure, bro. Hurry 'fore you're late," Sans responded, waving his hands to shoo his brother away.

"I wish you luck, but I doubt you need it," Avenir added with her shoulders back confidently. The younger brother beamed.

"Knock 'em dead, bro." Both younger skeletons gave him a horrified look. "Figuratively." The two relaxed.

"I WILL, BROTHER. WHEN I COME BACK YOU WILL BE SEEING THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD. I WILL BE POPULAR. EVERYONE WILL WANT TO BE MY FRIEND. I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERYDAY."

"That sounds unhygienic," Avenir interrupted her nasal bridge wrinkled in slight disgust. Sans laughed and even Papyrus chuckled softly.

"NOT LITERALLY, AVENIR," both brothers replied simultaneously. Avenir laughed her broken huffing laugh. Papyrus said farewell once again, hurrying out of the door. In his hurry, he left it open as he ran out into the snow. The cold wind blew in, hitting the two remaining skeletons in the skull.

They waved at Papyrus's fading back. "We're going to Grillby's, are we not?" Avenir said, green eye-lights darting to Sans. Her stance was relaxed as she rose her brow bone expectantly.

"Yup. You gonna leave since Paps left?" Sans asked. "Or are you coming with?"

Avenir turn to fully face him. "I prefer to come with you." She hid her hands behind her back. Sans could she that she waited for his response.

"Ok. com'on, I know a shortcut," Sans added, holding out his hand to the other skeleton. Avenir's brow bone furrowed in confusion, but she laid her left hand into his right. Sans took a step forward gathering his magic.

He had long had gotten used to the feeling of teleporting so he wouldn't have paused when he reappeared at the grill. Avenir on the other hand- Sans internally chuckled- tightened her grip. The comedian glanced at the healer. Her skull was a bit paler than normal and her sockets wide, the lights within small. The little green lights in them looked around in surprise. "Thanks for treating me, Avie," Sans joked as he released her hand. He shuffled to the bar as Avenir followed. Her skull turn to side to side, taking in the entirely different location. She looked over the patrons in their normal booths.

"Of course, it is no problem," Avenir replied, seeming to finally come back to their conversation as she caught up to him. "That is an impressive short cut. I have not seen magic like that." She was now looking Sans head to toe as he pulled himself onto one of the bar stools. Avenir did the same. As her weight hit the seat, a loud irritating noise filled the bar. The patrons quieted to stare at the two skeletons. One laughing and wiping fake tears from his eyes and the other reaching beneath herself to pull out a deflated whoopee cushion. Avenir looked at the plastic prank before putting it into her inventory. "I will return the favor, Sans," she said or maybe threaten, though the comedian could see the faintest hint of a smile on her teeth.

The comedian laughed even more and the healer chuckled as well. "I still have more where that came from," Sans chuckled slightly.

"Are you challenging me?" Avenir narrowed her eye sockets. "Very well, but be warned. I will not fall for the same trick twice." A throat clearing drew the pair's attention. Avenir was the first to look toward the barkeeper. "You're an elemental," she spoke, her voice small. Her green eye-lights watched the barkeeper with a curious look.

The fire monster's white 'eyes' narrowed behind his glasses. "And you're a skeleton," his soft voice replied, sounding like a crackling fire. "Have you decided on your order?"

"Why are you a barkeeper? You could easily be Captain of the Royal Guard," Avenir asked, ignoring the elemental's question. Sans just sighed, reaching for the ketchup bottle that sat on the bar. "In fact, I am surprised that Asgore hasn't conscripted you into the army. Elementals were a force to reckoned with in the war."

"Avie, just order. Grillbz got other customers," Sans interrupted. Grillby gave the skeleton a grateful look. "I'll have a burg'."

"I will have the same," Avenir added. Grillby nodded and retreated to the kitchen. The healer kept her eye-lights on him as he left.

"Hey, buddy. Grillbz doesn't like to talk about the war," Sans said, taking a draw from the ketchup bottle.

"Why? An elemental like him is nearly invisible. Only water or ice magic could even reduce his HP," Avenir asked. Sans sighed disappointedly. The healer looked away from the kitchen door to look at her dining companion. "I suppose he has his reasons and I shouldn't pry. Asgore must have a reason not to recruit him as well." Sans shrugged his shoulders; at least she is trying to be polite. Both looked up as the sound of crackling of flames grew closer. Two plates with steaming burgers and fries. The bar keeper backed away from the two. Avenir picked up a fry before plopping it into her mouth. Sans removed the ketchup bottle from his mouth and turned it over his plate, drowning everything under a pile of red. Avenir rose a brow bone before taking the ketchup bottle to her right and pour a small amount onto her plate away from the fries and food.

She dipped a fry into the ketchup before taking a bite. The two skeletons ate silently. Sans leaned back as he finished his food. Nothing could beat a good burger. Avenir took a sip of water and wiped grease off her teeth. She didn't seem to complain at the grease. "Heya Grillby, Avie here is treating me." The fire elemental looked at the healer inspecting her. He was probably waiting for a complaint or disagreement. She nodded her head, reaching into her pouch and paying the fire elemental. Sans slid off the stool, leaving the healer behind.

Avenir caught up quickly with the slippered skeleton. The pair exited the restaurant. Sans yawned tiredly, with his magic full it felt like a good time to sleep. "So Avie, how's your little coup going?"

"Well enough," the female skeleton responded. Sans looked at her suspiciously. The healer wasn't looking his direction. She was lying and knew it. "Truth be told, I am unsure how to ask monsters."

"You asked me and Paps," Sans replied.

"Papyrus and I," Avenir corrected. The female skeleton turned to face him. "You were… different. I knew Papyrus was merciful. I heard what others said about his fight and knew he could be trusted." Sans could feel there was something missing from the response.

"It isn't 'cause we are skeletons," Sans added knowingly. Avenir pressed her teeth tightly.

"No," she replied. "That's ridiculous. That would have been a purely emotional response. One that could have cost me everything. It would have been foolish of me to do so." The healer looked straight ahead. "To do so would mean that I missed my parents which is incorrect. They have been dead for years. I do not need that comfort. I don't need...anyone." The healer pressed her teeth together to keep the stream of words that were spilling out. Her gloved hands covered her chest. " If you would excuse me, I have an appointment to keep. Tell me if Papyrus made the guard." Avenir turned around and marched double time back to Snowdin.

The jacketed skeleton stood in the snow as it silently fell. He must have hit a nerve. Sans continued his way home. He shrugged, it wasn't really his problem. His concern was Papyrus. He hurried his pace to his home.

He had just situated himself into his spot on the couch, relaxing as he shut his eyes when the door swung open. "SANS," Papyrus's voice heralded his arrival. The shorter skeleton opened up a single socket. "SLEEPING ALREADY? DID YOU EVEN EAT?"

"Yup, me and Avie ate and he had to leave," Sans answered, "How wasit, Paps?"

The armored skeleton walked to the couch before plopping himself down. "Undyne chose Tetro."

"Who, Paps?"

"THE MONSTER I FOUGHT A COUPLE WEEKS AGO. THE SPIKEY ONE," Papyrus clarified.

Sans huffed. "Well, Undyne don't know what she's missing. You would have been a perfect guard."

"THANK YOU, BROTHER. NEVER FEAR FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BECOME A GUARD. I WILL BE LOVED BY EVERYONE LIKE UNDYNE."

"Nah, you won't be like Undyne… You'll be cooler," Sans said. Papyrus beamed at the praise.

UT~UT~UT~

Toriel sat patiently, letting the sound of her knitting needles fill the uncomfortable silence. There was another clicking sound that didn't match the timing nor the tone of her needles. Her brown eyes looked up as subtly as she could at her company. The female skeleton's fingers clicked through the gloves on her hand. The boss monster was surprised when the skeleton reappeared. The healer tried to appear as her usual impassive self, but the motherly monster could see that she was troubled. "Will you speak to me, Avenir?" she asked, keeping her voice calm.

The healer looked up from her own untouched work. "What would you like to speak about?" she replied, setting her twitching fingers down into her lap.

Toriel gave the other a comforting smile. "Whatever it is that causes your mind trouble. Is this about your friends? Are they safe."

"Yes. They are both well, even if one won't take my advice and wear the armor I got him. It is quite frustrating because he could be hurt, but he insists that it slows him down too much."

"Hmm, that is a simple problem to solve," Toriel thought aloud. She could see the skeleton pausing to listen to her explanation. "On the surface, during the war, the humans would use runes and wards to protect themselves. I may have a book here that speaks about it." The former queen pulled herself out of her seat and padded to the bookshelf behind the skeleton's arm chair. She looked briefly before finding the thick tome. Toriel pulled the book from its place, she leaned close as she opened the book. "Human mages would write a symbol much like this one and with magic it would protect the wearer for a time," Toriel explained. Her student traced the symbol; shaped like a complicated knot. "I do not know much of this magic, but I can teach you all that I know."

"I can't accept this without some sort of payment," Avenir replied, pushing the book away.

Toriel hummed to himself. "All I ask for is honest and open conversation," the queen replied. "Your mind is clearly troubled and while this small offer has eased some of your troubles, you still are burdened." The healer looked away.

She seemed to mull over the offer. Her eye-lights were distant. She looked back at the book between the two of them. The yellow- green lights looked up at the queen. "I… I am confused. I am unsure on how to convince other monsters to follow me. How do I persuade others that I am right?" her voice was measured, each word chosen with purpose, to hide the truth. Toriel sighed disappointedly.

"I will accept that answer.. For now. That troubles your mind, but that is not the reason for your visit," Toriel pushed the book into the skeleton's hands. "I will answer your question. Follow me, Avenir." The book disappeared into the healer's inventory as the shorter monster got to her feet. Toriel motioned for the other to follow her out of the house.

The healer's heels clicked against the wood floor of her home. Toriel opened the door and the two monsters left the cozy home. She padded across the stone floor not even giving a glance to the leafless tree in her yard. Avenir paused to look up at the towering branches in curiosity. The former queen gave her a moment. The healer picked up a red leaf from the ground, turning it over in her skeleton's gaze glanced at her before the healer let the leaf flutter to the ground. Avenir hurried to walk beside the queen. "When I was a much younger monster back when the conflict with the humans hadn't escalated into war, I was approached by the king at that time. Being the oldest child in my noble family, I was offered a position as a general of the growing army. At that time, I was only required to seek out talented and willing soldiers." The queen walked through the ruins taking a left at the first fork. "I learned quickly that when monsters are comfortable they are not willing to risk their lives. It became apparent that it was necessary to explain the dangers of complacency. I persuaded monsters by offering them an opportunity to protect their friends and family." Toriel quickly found what she was looking for. A small family of froggits were counting out golden coins in their sticky hands. The queen paused a distance away from them.

"That is understandable, but why would they listen to me? I have to admit; I am not the most approachable monster," Avenir responded. "I can speak against the monster against monster violence and they may agree with me, but why would they throw their lot with me? What can I offer or guarantee them?"

Toriel turned to face the shorter skeleton, she gave her a small smile. She reached into her inventory, pulling out a scarf. She handed it to the healer who turned it over in her gloved hands." This is the scarf I made, but you fixed it," Avenir noted.

The queen chuckled, pushing the skeleton closer to the family of Froggits. "You give them your heart, Avenir," she responded. The healer stepped closer to the family. The amphibians looked up from their counting. Avenir held the scarf a little tighter in her hands before holding it out to the largest of them.

"Ribbit, Ribbit," it croaked, its bulgy eyes watering. Avenir dropped the cloth into the monster's hands. The skeleton looked over her shoulder to Toriel. The boss monster smiled.

"The youngest child has been terribly sick recently and their doctor recommended to keep them warm. They have been saving spare gold to purchase a warm blanket," she explained. She padded closer to the family who were hopping away. She stood beside the skeleton watching the family return home. "Your act of kindness will remain with them and they will remember you for your charity."

"You were the one who was kind. I was following your direction." Avenir pointed out. "And I fail to see the correlation between this act and our conversation."

Toriel smiled knowingly, "You stated that you are not approachable. Therein lies your problem. A true leader while strong and steadfast, must also be compassionate. Monsters followed me during the war because they knew that I would protect them. They knew my heart was true and that I truly loved them as my friends. As a queen, I loved them all as my children." The skeleton stood confused, her brow bone furrowed. "Lift the ones that follow you, show them their potential." The skeleton opened her jaw before shutting it wordlessly. The boss monster ran her paw-like hand over the shorter's skull. "You will learn, Avenir. Leadership is a constant lesson. Come, I promised you that I would teach you what I know about wards."

The skeleton was silent as the boss monster padded back to her home. "The Ruins get cold in the winter. Perhaps, I can bring some blankets. My scarfs will take too long to produce."

"I am sure everyone would appreciate whatever you can provide."


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Hi there. It has been waaaay too long and this chapter is a bit short. If anyone is still reading, a review would be great. Thank you Reaper4425 for following and favoriting this fic.

* * *

Sans took another swing of ketchup; he set it down with a soft thud on the wooden table. "Look Avie, just walk over there and talk to 'em." The older skeleton coached, pointing to the group of slumping monsters at the bar. A Knight-knight and an alligator monster as well as a couple of aquatic like monsters. They each were looking at their empty glasses. The annoying tapping that he had been ignoring stopped. The female skeleton monster's gloved hands stilled as she clawed the wooden table softly. She looked up from her tray of food to look at the group. Her gaze was unreadable.

"They look very inebriated," Avenir replied, yellow-green eye-lights were examining the group. She wasn't wrong; Sans could see the empty bottle in front of them.

"Exactly, if you flub they won't remember in the morning," Sans replied with a shrug. "But give'em your number and they can talk to you if they really agree." He picked up a fry from Avenir's plate before eating the cooling potato. The female skeleton narrowed her sockets at him, unamused. He grabbed another fry before the female skeleton pulled her food basket away from the other's grasp. Her hands were wrapped protectively.

"I am still eating. I need to keep my magic reserves up," she countered. She ate a fry to prove her point. Sans rose his brow bone in disbelief.

"You're just makin' excuses," Sans pointed out. "Look it's easy. Just walk over there and say 'Heya.'" Avenir clenched her jaw, looking back at the group.

"But there is a difference between you speaking to them and me. They would blame me for their loved one's death," Avenir replied, her voice was soft and small.

"Is it your fault?" Sans asked bored, stealing another fry from the distracted skeleton's plate. She didn't react this time.

"I wasn't the one who threw the bullets that dusted them," Avenir replied, putting her hands in her lap.

"See. Now hurry Paps's interview with the CORE supervisor is goin' be finished in ten minutes." The female skeleton still looked unsure but got to her feet slowly. The other patrons were still chattering, not noticing the healer. Her footsteps were slow as she approached. She looked over her shoulder to look back at Sans. He gave her a thumbs up. It seemed to have worked, her posture eased into a more comfortable one. Sans watched as she sat beside the aquatic pair. He could see her jaw moving, but couldn't hear what she was saying. Sans took another fry and chewed it thoughtfully.

The crackling of flames drew his attention as Grillby walked up to the table. He slipped into booth across from Sans. "Heya, Grillbz," Sans greeted as the fire elemental pushed Avenir's food aside. The bar keeper folded his flaming hands together on the table. "Is somethin' wrong?" Sans asked.

"Your.. friend," Grillby started, "I overheard her speaking with the other patrons. If any of the guard hear her.."

"She's tryna change things around here," Sans replied before taking a swing of ketchup. "There are a lots of monsters that would agree with her. No need to get _fired_ up."

"I am not arguing that the Underground can be changed for the better. What I am concerned about is the method that she intends to use," Grillby explained, looking back at the female skeleton as she spoke with the Knight-Knight. Sans relaxed his posture, letting the fire monster continue speaking. "I have lived a long time. I have seen many monsters. Plenty of monsters with similar ambitions. Those who follow them tend to get hurt." Grillby stopped speaking.

"Thank you for your concern, Grillby. Paps and me are not part of her revolution," Sans replied. "She isn't including us in her plans, so we should be safe."

Grillby nodded though he had a sad look in his white eyes. His crackling flames lowered slightly. Avenir marched to the table and looked at Grillby. "Are you looking for me?" Avenir asked, tone cautious. Sans scooted over to let the skeleton woman sit beside him. Her hands on her lap, clasped together.

"I just want to warn you. The path you are on will be dangerous," Grillby pointed out. He gave her a soft look though his tone was stern.

"I am taking every precaution to ensure that no lives are lost," Avenir stated. "I have no intention to fight for changes. But your assistance could also negate some of the risks," the skeleton suggested as she pulled her food toward her.

The fire elemental chuckled. "No, I have done my fair share of fighting. You might say you won't fight, but monsters like you will put their goal first."

"You insult me," the healer stated, "Monsters that you speak of act on emotion. I will not do so." The healer was looking at the table. "Perhaps we can make a deal. If we need a well respected monster to vouch for our cause, you could do so. And in return I will not ask you to fight," Avenir countered.

" No deal. King Asgore is my friend. We have known each other a long time," Grillby explained. "I will not help you harm him. Nor will I encourage others to fight him." Avenir and Sans both froze. The healer's fingers fidgeted. "But I will not harm you or report you." Both skeletons relaxed visibly. "As long as you are not harming innocent monsters, I will not stop you."

"Thanks, Grillbz," Sans said with a wink. "Welp, me and Avie should be headin' out." The healer scooted out of the bench, picking up her plate of food. Sans slid out behind her. "Catch you later, Grillbz. Put it on her tab."

"I'll have Sans return the plate," Avenir added, she gave the jacketed skeleton a side glance. Sans sighed exaggeratedly.

"I don't know, Avie. It is a long walk from my house," Sans countered as the two walked back to the grill's door. Avenir kept eating from her plate, waiting for Sans to open the door. He opened the door and she held it with one hand while balancing her plate in the other. Sans shuffled through and the other skeleton followed.

It was a calm day in Snowden. The snow wasn't falling and the wind was calm. Avenir was walking gingerly, watching her own steps as she continued eating. "You need to hide that. Paps would have a cow if he knows that we went to Grillby's," Sans suggested.

The healer nodded and put the plate into her inventory. The two skeletons walked into his home and both sat on the couch. "Paps been looking forward to watching this since we found it at the dump," Sans said, pulling a dvd from his inventory. The cover was unreadable, but there was a skeleton on the cover.

"Humans made movies about skeleton monsters?" Avenir asked. "It would be interesting to see the inaccuracies." The skeleton tapped her chin. Sans smirked at her restrained excitement.

"I'm just glad Paps wants to just watch something. We can just lounge this evening rather than running through the snow," Sans replied as he sat down and relaxed into the couch. Avenir sat down on the other edge of the couch. She pulled out a textbook from her inventory and started to read it. "You have a test?" Sans asked.

"Yes, I am certain that I would excel," Avenir answered as she flipped a page.

"Then why study?" Sans asked. Avenir gave him an unamused look that clearly read that she didn't approve of the distraction. "Here give it. I'll help you study." The female skeleton monster reached out to hand him the textbook. Sans held it in his lap as he read over the page, he could understand some of the material though his knowledge was more physics than biology. Avenir sat there waiting for him to speak. He yawned and put the book behind his head and leaned back.

"Sans," Avenir called, voice even though she was leaning forward. Sans kept his eyes closed and pretended to snore. The female skeleton poked at Sans. "You can't fall asleep that fast. It is impossible." She poked him again, Sans kept pretending. "Sans," the female skeleton repeated, sounding a bit annoyed.

"SANS, I AM HOME," Papyrus called out as he burst through the door. The taller skeleton shut the door behind him. "GREETINGS AVENIR. SANS, I KNOW YOU ARE AWAKE." Sans opened his eyes with a chuckle. Avenir huffed, still unable to grab her book as he was still leaning on it.

"Heya. How did your interview go?" Sans asked, ignoring the healer's annoyed look.

"IT SOUNDS PROMISING. HE SAID TO EXPECT A CALL." Papyrus stood tall, hand on his chest. "THIS ISN'T UNEXPECTED. WHO WOULDN'T WANT THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS AN EMPLOYEE."

"That's great, bro," Sans replied, smiling proudly.

"I am sure Undyne would be impressed," Avenir added helpfully, momentarily distracted from her textbook. Papyrus beamed at both encouraging words. The three chatted amiably as Papyrus put in the dvd from before. Sans relaxed as Papyrus squeezed his way onto the couch. The three fit tightly, but comfortably. The skeletons relaxed as the show started. Sans yawned, resting his head on his hand. He still held the textbook captive from the healer who now was turning her attention to the movie.

UT~UT~UT

Undyne wiped the sweat from her brow. She knew she was gathering attention from her fellow monsters. Probably from her shout earlier about Hotland, but she wasn't wrong. She looked over her shoulder to see her newest Guardsman who looked down at the other monster that passed by. "Tetro," the captain called. The spiney monster stood straighter, his new armor reflected the glow of the magma.

"Yes Captain," he responded. The fish-like monster frowned slightly; there was just something strange about the other monster. Something that she distrusted; something that her well toned instincts told her was dangerous. "Is our patrol over?" he asked, his tone was respectful enough but Undyne couldn't shake that distrustful feeling.

"Not quite yet. Your patrol duty is from the Coliseum to New Home Hospital. Just stay outside. The healers have their own security detail. Most of them don't like when the Royal Guard enter so be sure not to do so. Unless you are a wimp and are injured. They will see you then," Undyne explained, hands on her hips as she looked at the building.

"Why are they so afraid?" Tetro asked, looking toward the hospital with dark eyes. That suspicious feeling returned. The guard captain knew the real reason is that the hospital staff knew that most of them were not fighters and any Royal Guardsman could easily dust many of them.

"Pft. Afraid? Those nerds say we just block the hallways with our armor," she gave a loud laugh that she hoped sounded real. The spiny monster grinned and even gave a chuckle. The sound of his laugh was overshadowed by the sounds of crumbling rocks and monsters startled shouts.

Every instinct was on overdrive as the captain ran toward the commotion. The sound of collapsing rocks ended as quickly as it began. The destruction was easy enough to find, a large pile of gray rubble standing out against the red of Hotland. Undyne leapt over the smaller bits of rubble in graceful bounds. She had already did this once before and was quick to lift the boulders to free any monsters trapped. She pulled a few dusty monsters out; dust from rubble not from other monsters. The survivors were shaking in shock, but she didn't have time to comfort them. "Tetro," she called back to the other monster who was controlling the scene, pushing curious bystanders away. "Send a group text to the healers." She reached into her inventory for her cell phone before tossing it to the new guard. The spine-filled monster caught it in his hand easily. "Tell them to meet here quickly."

Undyne went back to her work, pulling monsters from the rubble. She could hear the monsters gathering; the confused chatter of bystanders echoed through the cavern. The calmer, more commanding voices of healers joined in. The Guard captain could feel the gathering of warm, comforting feeling of green magic. Even though none of the healers were helping her, the amount of healing magic filled the air. The fish-like monster sat herself down on the rubble, wiping her brow. Her gaze grew distant as she caught her breath. She looked over the monsters she saved, her chest filled with pride.

A spot of color caught her eye. She got to her feet tiredly. She walked toward the drawing on the neighboring building, pushing bystanders aside as she neared it. A broken red hourglass with silver sand spilling out. Undyne frowned; this was the third time she has seen this symbol. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the vandalism. "Tetro," she called out to the other monster who was standing back as the healers healed the victims of the collapsed building. "Can you handle things here? I need to speak with the king."

"Yes, Captain," the spiny monster replied with a sloppy salute. Undyne accepted the response and turned to leave the monster. Asgore would want to see this. Whatever this meant, monsters were dying because of it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi everyone, I am sorry for the late update. I actually finished this weeks ago and just failed to update. Thank you ValDreemurr and Your Midnight Scribe for showing interest. Thank you everyone who is still reading.

* * *

Asgore felt old. He knew physically he wasn't past middle age; his mind just felt worn. His shoulders sore from centuries of burdens, his heart heavy from the wrongs he had committed. He felt as ancient as the mountain his people were trapped under. He shook off this introflection, putting on that strong, unfeeling facade. The one he had built to protect a fragile heart from the strain of a leader's tough decisions. The image of the strong king who would lead his people to victory. He turned back to the group that he had gathered. He stood proud in front of his loyal advisors. He was truly fond of each of them.

Undyne was gritting her pointed teeth, a frown fully on her face. Her single golden eye was looking to him for answers, ear fins twitched in a slow rhythm. She was loyal and Asgore at times regretted that she chose him to follow. Next to her, Mettaton straighten up and stopped looking at his gloved hands. His screen blinked small yellow lights in a constant ring. The robot was charismatic in ways that Asgore could never be; he was a monster that could unite people.

Alphys was beside the robot she created. She looked nervous, wringing her yellow claws. Her dark eyes looked at him ready for bad news. The lizard monster was brillent and it was a shame she couldn't see it. Her SOUL was kind and it showed in how much she cared about other's opinions. Avenir was sitting beside the lizard monster, reading a textbook as she wrote on a pad of notebook. Her lime green eye-lights spared him a quick glance. The skeleton was cold, but the king knew her kind SOUL that desired fairness. "Are you certain that this is not some childish graffiti?" the king asked his Royal Guard Captain giving her his attention. He placed a white paw-like hand on the mahogany table in the center of the otherwise plain room.

Undyne looked down on the table they sat around. In front of her was a rough sketch she created. A broken hourglass with a pile of gray sand. Her yellow eye was thoughtful. "It has appeared in an illegal fight club and two sites of cavern collapse. If that doesn't spell trouble, I don't know what does," Undyne growled. "If this was some punk's idea of a prank.." She slammed the table angrily. Avenir shot her an annoyed look, more expressive than normal as her book jolted and nearly closed. The skeleton monster put down her pen to pay attention to the meeting. Alphys's dark eyes were wide in awe, looking from the cracked table to the Royal Guard Captain. Mettaton moaned something about the mahogany.

"Sounds like we have a rebellion on our hands," Asgore said, regaining control of the group before they became distracted, "This group has to be stopped at any means necessary." His words were heavy; the monsters in front of him twitched. They gave each other quick subtle glances, those with throats swallowed. They were good monsters with good SOULs; but they were not naive, the unsaid message was clear. These monsters that dared to defy the king had to be eliminated for the good of the kingdom. The nobles didn't want to dust more monsters, but letting these terrorist free would spill more dust.

Undyne coughed and regained her confident posture as if this command was not a problem. "We can increase patrols," the captain suggested, "We can catch whoever is doing this." She brushed over the cracked portion of the table. Small pieces of wood fell to the floor. Asgore took his seat opposite of his officer.

"You'll need to increase the number of Royal Guardsmen as well," Avenir added, turning back to her work. She wrote some answer on her homework. She tried to look nonchalant.

Undyne smirked, "Do you have a particular monster in mind?" The king could almost swear he saw the skeleton's cheekbones flush a light green color. Her pen almost fumbled in her gloved hands.

"There are many monsters that could qualify," Avenir replied looking back to her textbook, her tone was clipped. The tone in the room became awkward. The skeleton monster was pointedly avoiding looking at everyone in the room. They all looked at her, each making their own assumptions.

"We- We can set up cameras," Alphys suggested meekly, setting her claws on the table. "They are easy enough to make and I could have an observation room where they would stream to." She looked down at the table as though she said something out of line.

"We can have an anonymous phone line for any tips," Mettaton added, his voice was clearer than the previous monsters. "And provide a Gold reward for any useful tips."

Asgore nodded at all their suggestions; he chose these monsters well. "We have a beginning of a plan. Monsters that undermine our way of life must be stopped." His voice was strong and filled the conference room. "I will also like to discuss how we will handle the next human that falls." The monsters perked a bit; Avenir even closed her book. Their eyes were on him. He knew that none of them have ever seen a human besides artists' renditions. He made sure they could recognize a human no matter what form they appeared. "We cannot allow a human to wander where they please. My plan is to create a way to funnel the human to the castle without detours. This will limit any unnecessary danger to the civilians. "

"The- the CORE is too- too important for a human to wander into," Alyphs admitted, pushing up her glasses. "Sabotaging it could destroy the Underground." She looked down at the table, embarrassed at her interruption.

"Correct, Dr. Alphys. There are many places that it would be unwise for a human to be unsupervised."The king pulled out a map from his inventory.

The monster gathered collectively drew a path. Each inputting important structures that couldn't be tampered with or neighborhoods that couldn't defend themselves. "There's a power grid here in Waterfall," Undyne pointed the spot on the map.

"The Colosseum could handle a human. It would be a good show as well," Mettaton added. "Imagine the ratings."

With several comments and corrections, the group decided the human path. "Is it necessary for the human to transverse my hospital?" Avenir asked, pointing to her domain.

"You have guards surrounding and inside the building. Plus you can lock up all the patients and doctors," Undyne pointed out.

"I can see your reasoning," the healer relented. "But we need a warning system. An alarm that could tell all monsters that a human is coming. Perhaps even evacuate to escape a violent one."

"That is acceptable. Alphys, would you be capable of creating and monitoring such a system?" the king asked. The lizard monster gave a stuttering affirmative.

" I believe that we have accomplished much during this meeting, but I have one more request from you. I would like each of you to at least challenge the human when one finally falls; they will pass through each of your domains. I trust you four to bring in the SOUL unharmed," the king commanded. "I believe in each of you. You are the future of all monsters." The king could see the nervous energy pass through his Royal Scientist and Healer. He wasn't surprised; he never expected them to face battle.

"We won't let you down, Your Majesty," Undyne responded, the ever loyal soldier. She gave a shark-like grin. The robot entertainer gave a likewise dramatic acceptance. The king turned his gaze to his healer and scientist. Alphys gave a shaky nod, her glasses nearly slipping from her snout. Avenir hid her hands, but gave a short jerk of her skull as a positive response.

"Excellent," Asgore stated, "I believe you have a lot of work to do, Alphys. You are excused from today's Games. As for the rest of us, we have to be on our way before we are late."

UT~UT~UT~

Avenir could feel her magic run cold. At the edge of the viewing box, she froze like a stage struck child. She hated the fear that was so poignant that it stopped her in her tracks. Asgore walked into the box; his majesty and magic caused her to subconsciously back a step. She has done this before; it was simple. All she had to do was follow Mettaton and Undyne. But there was a large difference; neither Sans or Papyrus were here. The healer didn't know why that mattered, but it did. When Papyrus was fighting, she had a reason to be in that box, watching monsters fight for sport. Now what reason she had?

"Come on, punk. Why are you so scared?" Undyne egged her on. The healer squared her shoulders and lifted her jaw. She marched forward as though she wasn't afraid. The fish monster pushed her with surprising gentleness. Avenir stood in front of her seat. At Asgore's motion, they all sat. Avenir looked to the crowd, her eyelight looking for a white skull that wouldn't be there. Her fingers twist in front of her as the combatants entered the arena.

Her sockets narrowed as a familiar spiney monster entered the packed dirt. It was the one who harmed Papyrus; that thought angered her. "Are Royal Guards allowed to sign up for the Games?" she asked Undyne as he looked up at the Royal Box.

Undyne frowned, her yellow eye dark. "There isn't a rule against it…. Yet," she growled. The females stopped speaking as Mettaton flew to the box and the battle started. "Keep an eye on who he is fighting," Undyne spoke, "I don't trust him. I will warn you if someone else is close to dusting."

Avenir nodded and focused her attention to the new Royal Guard. His bullets were relentless and sharp. Their intent stronger than what a friendly fight should be. The skeleton found herself sending a well aimed green bone to heal monsters in his path. The green magic wasn't taxing just a drop in her reservoirs. Undyne grew more and more upset at each healing bullet. Her teeth grinding audibly. As the last monster retreated, Mettaton entered the arena like usual. The robot asked him who if any he would like to challenge. Undyne leaned forward ready to battle. Avenir could feel her magic building in anticipation; the healer could feel her SOUL pulse faster.

"The Royal Healer," came the response, loud enough to be heard from the viewing box. Undyne's magic calmed instantaneously. She gave the skeleton a concerned look. Avenir's hands clenched the seat of her chair so tight it dug little grooves into the soft wood. The spiney monster gave the healer a smirk. Mettaton turned to face the healer, his screen blank, no lights flashed. Avenir stood up slowly; her knees were shaking. She could feel like everyone could hear her bones clattering. She tried to push down the fear that chilled her bones. She turned to the stairway that would lead her to arena. Every footstep was loud, her heels clicking against the wood. It was a sound she normally enjoyed for it gave her a larger presence than her diminutive height, but now it felt like a tolling of a bell. She took a deep breath as she walked down the stairs.

Her boot stepped onto the red dirt of the arena. Now at the same level as the other monster, she could see how tall he was. Not as tall as Unydne or Papyrus, but to her he towered over her. She marched forward to stand in front of her challenger. She looked up at his eyes, a frightening red color. His grin was predatory. Her pride was the only reason she still stood in front of him.

She spared Mettaton a glance. She couldn't read him, his screen-like face didn't provide any clues. "We have a show today, Beauties and Gentlebeauties. Give a round of applause for Avenir and Tetro." The crowd followed his command with loud cheers. Avenir readied her stance, ready to move quickly. Tetro stood unconcerned with that smirk on his face. Avenir ignored Mettaton's, but heard him blast away.

The healer jumped and rolled to her right, giving herself more distance from her opponent. The other monster smirked and chuckled. There was no bullets, not even the feeling of magic in the air. Avenir could feel embarrassment color her cheekbones a pale green. A large war hammer formed in Tetro's hands as he pulled it from his inventory. He tested its weight as Avenir backed away.

The skeleton reached for her magic, forming two nearly translucent bones. The effort tugged at her SOUL uncomfortably as it normally did. She sent them toward the monster who broke them easily with an easy swing of his hammer. Tetro was quick, closing the distance between them faster than Avenir could back away.

He swung his hammer at her face. She flinched back to avoid the swing. Pain exploded across her jaw as the hammer's metal head struck her jaw. The force knocked the skeleton off her feet. She tumbled against the packed dirt, settling as a cloud formed around her. Her hands flew to her face. She could feel her jawbone hanging from the rest of her skull. The healer took a quick look at her HP, not a point out of place. She crawled back, but Tetro didn't look like his was in a rush. "You know how much restraint it takes to injure, but to not lower HP?" the monster asked, looking at the hammer in his hands.

The healer didn't answer his question, the pain in her jaw was too loud in her skull. She gathered her magic to her hands again. She would just tap out; her foolish pride would not be the death of her. A spike like bullet struck her hand, the heat burning the cloth of her glove. The healer sent a wave of white bones toward the monster.

The new Royal Guard dodged the attack easily, closing the distance again. Pain flared at her hip as it failed her. The crack of the bone was loud. Her hands caught her from hitting the ground. She whimpered which only seemed to please the other. She looked up from her kneeling position. Tetro looked down amused. He slammed his booted foot on her left hand. The tiny bones groaned before snapping. He knelt down so they were face to face. "What do you think they think of you?" He motioned to the crowd who was silent. He removed his foot from her hand. Avenir jumped to her feet.

Her hip burned, sending her down. The hammer struck her rib cage. She rolled across the dusty arena. She tried to push herself up. Her body refused to listen, collapsing to the dirt again. Tetro was at her side. He grabbed her by her armor and pulled her up. Her feet dangled uselessly beneath. His face was dark as shadows were creeping in. . "I could dust you," he stated. Avenir flinched at the cold tone. He moved her so he held her up with a single hand. Magic burned between the two as a single spike-like bullet formed. It was right beneath her rib cage. A simple command and it would slip beneath her armor and her ribs. She could feel its sparkling energy pass harmlessly past her ribcage, sorching her breast plate. It flew above the arena and the monster dropped her.

Her boney legs collapse under her as he walked away. Her head was spinning as she watched him leave her. She clenched her hands; she couldn't let everyone see how weak she was. She glowed her eye-lights to comfort herself. The magic quelled the pain slightly. She slowly got to her feet. She limped forward, her injured leg, trailed behind her. Her injuried arm hung at her side. Each step was tortuous, but she would rather dust than have someone help her out of the arena. She held her head high, her hanging jaw twinged. The floor beneath her changed from dirt to a dirty tile floor.

"Avenir," Llenora's voice shrieked as the healer's pride couldn't carry her any longer. Avenir fell to be caught by a pair of webbed hands. She could feel the ghost monster flout nervously nearby.

"Hey, punk. Don't move. You're getting dust everywhere," Undyne's gruff voice commanded. Her grip was strong, but not painful. "Where do you need her?" she asked someone.

"The guards cleared this table," Llenora responded. Avenir could feel her attention slipping as Undyne picked her up like a child. They were speaking but their words were a confusing buzzing. The warm feeling of green magic surrounded her bones. Undyne's voice became angry, shouting at the nurse. The nurse responded with a nervous sound.

The fish monster shook her, the skeleton's skull limply swung back and forth sending a jolt of pain though her jaw. Avenir blinked her eye sockets to clear up her vision. "Hey, nerd. Something is wrong. Green magic ain't working. Llenora said that she is giving you some pain killers. Do you need us to call someone?"

"Sans. Papyrus," she responded, her voice hoarse from coming from her magical vocal cords without help from her jaw. The names were slurred, but recognizable. Undyne nodded understanding. She squeezed the skeleton's shoulder before stepping away from the injuried monster. Llenora floated in front of her. A syringe floated beside the ghost. The burning throughout her body cooled slightly.

"They will be here soon. But we are going to splint your bones quickly," the ghost explained. Avenir flinched away from her. She refused to have the other touch her. Her vision was spotty and the world was tilting. "Avenir."

"Don't worry about it, nurse. We got it from here," San's baritone voice called out. " Or Paps got it from here." Avenir relaxed feeling at each of their presence.

"YES, I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS AN EXPERT OF MENDING BROKEN BONES," Papyrus's loud voice pained the female skeleton. "DON'T FRET, AVENIR. YOU WILL BE BACK TO WORK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT." Boney arms lifted her off of the table. She collapsed against the cold metal of armor. Her socket started to close and she let them.

UT~UT~UT

Sans looked up at his brother who cradled the broken skeleton. "As soon as you get home, you need to pick up these prescriptions. One is to promote bone growth, the other is a pain killer. She is absolutely not allowed to come to work. She has to be on bed rest. Do you hear me? Bed rest. No matter how much she argues."

"Yea, I hear ya. I am an expert of bed rest," Sans replied, pushing his hands into his pockets. He gave the nurse a smile though the ghost was still floating side to side nervously.

"THAT MY BROTHER IS. IF AWARDS ARE GIVEN FOR STAYING IN BED, SANS WOULD BE THE WINNER., BUT WILL NOT RETRIEVE IT," Papyrus vouched. The ghost didn't look fully convinced.

"Fine. And when she wakes up, she might be…"

"Loopy? I am hoping for it," Sans finished with a chuckle. "Thanks, Doc. Don't worry we have this under control. Don't skull-k."

"SANS, DON'T START. THIS IS SERIOUS," Papyrus stomped, jolting Avenir in his arms. "I APOLOGIZE, MS. LLENORA." The ghost monster looked unamused.

"Make sure she gets lots of food and sleep," the nurse continued as if she couldn't be bothered with anymore interruptions. "You can call the hospital if there are any complications." She looked up at the cradled skeleton, concerned.

The two left the nurse behind after repeating her instructions. Sans shuffled behind his brother's longer stride. He could barely see Avenir's limp feet past Papyrus's arms. "DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD BE OKAY?" Papyrus asked.

"Of course, bro. She's got the great Papyrus watching out for her," Sans responded easily. "We can take a shortcut if you are worried." The taller skeleton nodded.

"I NORMALLY DISAPPROVE OF YOUR SHORTCUT, BUT THIS DOES APPEAR TO BE AN EMERGENCY," Papyrus answered. Sans smiled a sad smile and mentally told the healer not to dust; it would destroy his brother's kind SOUL. The shorter skeleton laid a boney hand on the taller's elbow. His fingers touched both skeletons before he made the jump.

The cold air of Snowdin caused the two to shiver. The guard hopeful was quick in completing his mission. Balancing the skeleton with one arm, Papyrus opened the door to the brothers's cozy home. Sans closed the door behind the pair. He kicked off his slippers as Papyrus wiped his boots on the mat. The taller skeleton marched smoothly to the couch. He placed the broken skeleton gently among the throw pillows that she had insisted that they needed.

Sans shuffled beside his younger brother to look down at their patient. She was still, though she looked relaxed. "You think you can get the meds?"

"OF COURSE. I WILL BE BACK BEFORE SHE WAKES." The taller skeleton snatched the prescription from his older brother. He doubled timed it out of the door and slammed it behind him.

Sans sighed, "You're takin' my favorite napping spot." It was a joke, but the other didn't respond. Her skull was furrowed in pain. The comedian sighed again before reaching toward her boots. Papyrus would be upset if their new couch was dirtied. He pulled them off with a gentle tug, tossing them aside with the socks that were underneath them. His eye-lights looked over the broken digits in her right foot. "I hope Paps brings some bandages," he stated to himself. He continued to remove the skeleton's armor. He left her with her plain tunic and leggings. The gloves were the last article to remove.

Avenir's eye sockets snapped open before he could touch them. She looked at Sans in fear. Her sockets were large and her lime eye-lights dilated taking up most of the dark space. She saw her armor beside the older skeleton. She balked, pressing herself into the soft material of the couch and Sans stepped back. "Woah, Avie. I ain't hurtin' ya," he held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. Her yellow-green eyelights were looking for an escape. Sans reached out to her SOUL reluctantly. He could feel the warmth of the magical organ and grasped it with his own magical grasp, turning it blue to secure her. He kept his magical hold gentle not to frighten her. Avenir's sockets widen even more and she started to shake. He could faintly hear her bones rattle. Sans rose a brow bone at the glowing SOUL that appeared in front of her.

The spade- shape was pockmarked. It was as if someone had used a scalpel to remove small portions. The imperfections glowed a darker blue as light gathered there than the rest of the fragile organ. Sans swallowed. He had to be careful; it would be simple to crush the thing. "I am going to let you go, but don't do anything rash." Avenir stared at him her fingers, clasping the pillows surrounding her. "I need you to nod if you understand," he clarified.

The female skeleton monster nodded, her loose jaw bone clicked as it dangled. Sans released his hold of her SOUL and the healer sagged in relief. He was relieved as well; it was unsettling to seeing the damaged SOUL. It was a wonder that she wasn't dust but that did explain her gray like complexion. It would also explain her cold and distant demeanor; how can you show emotion when you are nearly SOULless. "Did that happen during the fight?" he asked as he sat on the armrest by her feet, he could guess the answer. Avenir shook her head side to side; her jaw clicked again. Sans's stiff smile lowered to a grimace; he was almost afraid of the answer to the next question he had. "Did you do that to yourself?" Another shake of her head. The comedian sighed; was that a good answer or bad? Was it better that someone else did that?

"The Doctor did," Avenir answered, her voice hoarse without the use of her jaw. "He said that I would dust otherwise."

Sans was surprised with the very honest and straightforward answer. "Who's the Doctor?" Avenir's sockets closed in thought, her brow furrowed as she searched for the information. She opened them and shrugged, flinching in pain as she did so. "Okay, do you remember what happened before that?"

"Yes, I remember everything. Just not the Doctor's name," She said, the part of her jaw still attached to her skull lowering in a frown. "Mom and Dad left our village to see Asgore. They thought they had a way of getting us out of here. But he got angry and attacked." She rubbed her sternum with her unbroken hand. "It hurt." Sans moved her hand to stop her from clawing at the bone. She was quiet and he got up from his seat to get a bottle of ketchup from the fridge. "Sans, my jaw clicks," she called to him as he sat at the shook her head to make the sound.

"It's broken. Papyrus is getting bandages and medicine," Sans explained. "You'll be better by to-marrow." An unbridled laughed tossed the healer's head back. He noted that whatever meds the nurse gave her was strong. Whatever it was made her an open book. He took a swing of the ketchup. A rhythmic sound of clicking bone drew his attention. The healer was tossing her head and shaking her right hand. Both broken bones played a strange pattern. "What're you doing?"

"Making music," she replied. "I'm bored." She stopped her 'music' to look up at the ceiling. "Sans, why do you have so many pillows?" She kicked said pillows. "Do you build forts out of them?"

"You said they brought the room together and they match the curtains," Sans replied. Avenir's brow furrowed as her large lights scanned the room.

"I have a good eye," she replied and quieted. The front door slammed open, the knob bounced off the wall.

"I HAVE RETURNED WITH MEDICAL SUPPLIES," Papyrus announced as he stood with his armful of materials.

"Yay," Avenir cheered. "You're like a superhero."

"NYEH-HEH-HEH. THANK YOU AVENIR. I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU FROM BROKEN BONES," Papyrus boasted.

"Whoo, should I scream like they do in the movies?" Avenir asked.

"You're gonna lose your voice if you do," Sans interrupted. Avenir nodded, making her jaw to make that clicking noise again. The older skeleton was starting suspect that the loopy skeleton was doing so on purpose. Papyrus held up the loose bone and wrapped it to her skull. He was confident in his first aide.

"I can't make any more music," she frowned. Papyrus pulled off her left glove, slowly. Dust sprinkled to the ground. The guard hopeful was competent and managed to wrap the appendage. Avenir held it in front of her face and flexed her fingers. "Ow, it still hurts."

"IT WILL HURT UNTIL THEY FULLY HEAL," PAPYRUS explained, "YOU MAY FIND IT IMPOSSIBLE TO BELIEVE BUT I TOO HAVE BROKEN BONES BEFORE. WHILE PAINFUL NOW, THEY WILL FEEL BETTER AFTER REST. THOUGH YOU CAN'T BECOME LAZY LIKE MY BROTHER."

"Hey, bro. I can finish the rest. I bet Avenir is starving," Sans spoke up, getting up slowly from his seat.

"VERY WELL. I SHALL MAKE THE BEST MEAL. YOU WILL BE ON YOUR FEET IN NO TIME, AVENIR. I WILL ALSO MAKE SOME HOT CHOCOLATE. THAT ALWAYS MAKES ME FEEL BETTER." The taller skeleton handed the roll of bandages to Sans as he retreated to the kitchen.

Sans held out the roll. The healer blinked at it, confusion clear. "I am sure you will lose your head if anyone else took care of the rest." Avenir brushed her ribs and hips. She have a wobbly nod and took the bandages carefully. The older skeleton turned around to give her privacy. "How did the skeleton know that it would snow? She could feel it in her bones."

The injured giggled, "You made me drop the bandages." Sans saw a glove land on the floor beside him. "I'm done," she said and Sans turned around. "I'm a mummy now." She gave him a grin showing off her bandaged limbs.

"Where's your kid?" Sans asked giving her a playful wink. The healer laughed.

"AVENIR, HERE'S YOUR HOT CHOCOLATE," Papyrus marched with care to give the female skeleton the warm drink. She wrapped her uninjuried hand around the handle. "THAT'S A NICE BRACELET . WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" Sans looked at the healer's right arm. A simple silver band was tight against her radius. Simple runes were carved into its dusty surface, looking remarkably similar to those anti-magic cuffs. "IT LOOKS PAINFUL AND TOO SMALL," Papyrus said concerned.

Avenir blinked at the taller skeleton. "The Doctor gave me it. It is supposed to help me," she clarified. She didn't take anymore time explaining more. She took a sip from the mug. "I LOVE this. This is soooo good." She gave both brothers a large painful smile. Her sockets closed slowly as her grip on the mug loosen.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SPILL ON THE CARPET," Papyrus chided, taking the almost empty mug from the almost sleeping monster. She opened her sockets slightly.

"I was drinking that," Avenir complained. She slumped forward slowly. Sans reached to set her down on the couch. She closed her sockets and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone. I am glad that some people are excited to hear about Gaster. Unfortunately he doesn't play a large part in the fic.

* * *

Toriel kept her face remarkably still at her visitor, not even a single twitch of emotion. Even though the skeleton had limped in dragging her leg behind her. The former queen didn't flinch at the bandages around her skull or how she spoke without moving her jaw with a hoarse voice greeting her. The boss monster didn't react when she had to catch the healer when she stumbled, leaving traces of dust in her paw-like hands. But now at her dining table, Toriel did raise an eyebrow. "I am certain that the hot chocolate is sweet enough," she noted as the skeleton dropped the third sugar cube into the dark almost sluggy mixture.

Avenir blinked, but took a sip of her drink. Toriel took a sip of her own tea; it wasn't the same without Asgore, but she pushed the thought away. It did no good to think of him. The two of them had made their choices. "Will you tell me what harm befell you? If I may be blunt, you look like you are about to dust." The boss monster gave the other a concerned look. The healer narrowed her sockets in thought.

Avenir's dilated eyelights looked down at her cup. "I found myself in a small fight," she answered, her voice hoarse. She took another sip, sockets shutting in relief.

"Small. It appears whatever conflict you found yourself in was anything but," Toriel said lightly though her motherly tone held a hint of chastisement.

The skeleton's cheekbone were brushed a lime-green. Toriel didn't know what happened to the other, but she was certainly more expressive. "I was challenged by one of the Royal Guards. The brute." The skeleton tilted her cup back.

"Did no one attempt to heal your wounds?" Toriel asked with a horrified gasp, "And what sort of guard would harm a healer?" Avenir took a bite out of the cinnamon butterscotch pie that she ignored until that point, savoring its sweetness.

"Green magic isn't really effective on me," Avenir answered matter-of-factly. Toriel gave her a sad look, her brown eyes full of concern. The only instances she knew of green magic not working was those with malformed or damaged SOULs. "It really isn't a concern. What I am concerned about is Asgore's plan to prepare for the next human." The healer rubbed her cervical vertebrae as one would their sore throat. "He plans to install cameras. The next human would be monitored every step of their journey."

Toriel frowned in thought, "Cameras would also make our meetings more difficult to conduct." Avenir nodded in agreement. The former queen hummed while the other monster ate her pie. "I know that you did not wish to exchange numbers, but I must insist to do so now. I am concerned about your safety. If you had dusted in your fight, I would have no inkling of what had occurred."

"You worry about me?" Avenir asked, looking up at the queen. Her sockets were wide and she tilted her skull. The skeleton gave a small smile, "I have been hearing that more often as of late." She poked at her pie but the small smile stayed. It warmed the mother's heart like Chara's rare smiles.

"Of course, I was worried and I am even more worried," Toriel responded with a smile of her own. She pulled a piece of parchment and a quill pen from her inventory. The boss monster wrote her phone number in her beautiful writing. "I do not have what you younger monsters call texting, but I am always willing to talk." She pushed the paper across the table to Avenir who picked it up. Her eye-lights looked over the number before it went into her inventory.

"I should be leaving. My … friends will be back soon and they get worried," Avenir stated as she got to her feet. Dust sprinkled to the ground and Toriel made a mental note to sweep it off of the wood floor. If the healer notice, she didn't point it out.

"I can understand their concern. You look like you are about to dust," Toriel noted as she stood up to help the healer get her bearings. The skeleton was tiny and Toriel could feel the fragility of the other's bones. They could crumble into dust at the slightest foul intention.

"I suppose I nearly did," Avenir noted distractedly. She looked at the pile of silvery dust she left on the chair she sat on. Her brow bone furrowed as the fact hit her.

"It is not my place to ask, but do you have plans in place in case of your demise?" Toriel asked. She grew sad at the thought, "When my son died, Gor- My ex-husband and I did not know his wishes. We put his dust on his old toys, but I still wonder if that is truly what he wanted." She slumped at the memory, feeling ancient.

Avenir took a deep breath that agitated her wounds, "Your son was unjustly murdered. You couldn't have prepared for that." She laid a comforting hand on the boss monster's arm.

"I know. It still haunts me at times. That is why I asked about your plans," Toriel responded, pushing the old pain down. Her brown eyes held back tears.

"I- I have to confess that the thought never crossed my mind. I didn't believe I would find any monster who cared enough. I thought when I finally dusted, it would just be swept away," the skeleton answer was stated without any emotion that it broke the queen's heart. She reached out to pull the shorter monster into a soft embrace.

"You have at least one monster who wishes to honor and remember you," she said as she stroked Avenir's skull. The healer didn't hug her back but she leaned her head into the soft touch.

"Mom- Excuse me, Toriel," the skeleton monster was quick to correct her slip. "Thank you. When I have decided, I will tell you." The former queen gave her a motherly smile; it had been so long since anyone called her mom. The simple word warmed her SOUL though she knew that the other wouldn't make the mistake again. She released her hold on the healer who appeared to be distracted.

The boss monster insisted that the healer packed the pie as the skeleton left. Avenir accepted the sweets and gave Toriel a small smile as she left. As the door shut behind the petite healer, Toriel's phone began to ring. She picked it up. "I was just calling so you have my number," Avenir's even voice came through the speaker. Toriel smiled even when the other hung up without a goodbye.

UT~UT~UT

Avenir fell heavily into the soft couch, its plush comforting on her aching bones. She was relieved that she made it back to the skeleton brother's house before they did. She didn't want to answer any questions on where she went though she had picked up Grillby's just in case. Her bones throbbed in pain, but it was too much to push her to get up and take her medication. She briefly hoped that Sans or Papyrus showed up to help her. She poked at her bandaged hand and came back with dust on her bones.

She thought back to Toriel's question about dust. Her own fragility never was so obvious. The door opened slightly, letting the cold air in briefly. She shuttered at the chill. The healer pushed herself up to see Sans kick off his slippers. "Heya, Avie. Thanks for picking up dinner," he said in greeting as she moved to allow him a place to sit. He gave a tired sigh as he sunk down beside her. "Somethin' on your mind?" The older skeleton watch her continue to shake dust from her arm.

"I was nearly dust," she stated, looking at the little pile she accumulated. Sans flinched; he really didn't have the energy for dealing with an existential crisis. "I suppose I never really thought about it. What would happen after that?"

Sans sighed, "Some monsters believe that there is an afterlife of some sort." He shrugged, pulling his jacket closer.

Avenir gave the other skeleton a confused look, "I wasn't wondering about that. I was wondering what they would do with my dust." Sans relaxed at that; it was a much simpler question. "Have you and Papyrus discussed it? What are your plans? I would hate for you not to be honored." She could feel those words deep in her SOUL though the thought of either of them dust made her sick and furious.

Sans smiled at the concern, "We haven't talked about it. It is a morbid topic. What brought it up?"

"Nothing. May I show you what my wish is?" Avenir asked. Could she trust him with this information; bear her SOUL even more? Sans shifted uncomfortably, but nodded. Avenir gave him a small, grateful smile. She felt relief; she wouldn't just be trampled under the feet of monsters. "We need to go to my home." Sans offered a shortcut and the two found themselves in the healer's tiny shack of a home. The trip still made her head spin and her nonexistent stomach churn.

She released his gentle hand and limped to her bedroom. She would be quick, but looked back anyways to check to see if he was still there. Sans waited for only a moment before she reappeared. Her lime eye-lights looked at the object in her hands with fondness. A toy crown a little to large and misshaped to be store bought was firmly in her grasp. Crystals like the wishing room's 'stars' were set in each point. "My father was a craftsman. He used to whittle little figurines for me as gifts, but this was my favorite. I was wearing it when… That is besides the point." The healer held it out to Sans to hold. The jacketed skeleton took it gingerly, feeling as though he shouldn't be handling something so important to the other. He could see silvery dust caught on the edges of the crystals and points of the toy. The healer watched him with bated breath, waiting for him to say something.

"Why are you tellin' me this?" Sans asked, feeling overwhelmed. Avenir's soft look, harden. Her skull stilling to a impassive one. Her openness disappearing behind walls of no emotion.

"I was clearly mistaken. My apologies. I assumed that our relationship was closer than you did," the female said, reaching for the crown. Her soft, vulnerable tone was gone replaced with a cold and unfeeling one.

Sans dodged her grasp easily, "What did you think we were?" Anger passed through the other's sockets. The older skeleton felt slightly guilty at causing it.

"Does whatever my misinterpretation was matter?" she asked, reaching out again. The older skeleton danced out of the way while the healer grew frustrated. Her sockets setting themselves into a glare. Her breath exhaled sharply. Sans shrugged to answer her question and teleported away as the other launched herself at him. The healer crashed loudly to the floor.

"You okay, Avie?" he asked as the other struggled to get back on her feet. He stepped forward to steady her. The healer held her injured arm close. Lime-green tears budded, but were blinked away.

"I thought we were friends at the very least, Sans," she looked away from him. "I apologize for the assumption." She broke away from him, taking the crown from his weak grasp. "Leave," she commanded limping away from the older skeleton. The door to her bedroom closed loudly, ending any conversation. She sunk to the floor, sliding down the closed door.

Avenir could feel the magic residue of a 'short cut' and she get go of a sigh. Her sockets burned and she wiped away the slightly sticky magical tears that threatened to fall. She hugged herself, trying to calm the emotions that she had thought she had long lost. She placed a hand over her broken SOUL. She wished that this didn't hurt her; she wished she didn't feel like she did before. Something sharp stabbed her fingers, reminding her of the crown she held. She rubbed her thumb over its cool surface with a sad smile. She was okay; she would just give it to Toriel. The boss monster was the one to poise the question. The skeleton pulled out her phone, flinching as it was painful to hold in her injured hand. She redialed and waited for the boss monster to pick up.


End file.
